Impossible is not in my vocabulary
by rbear1231
Summary: Can they stop the sentinels without losing everyone and 'going back? Some would say it is impossible...that is the wrong thing to say to a Cajun thief. set between the end of the Wolverine and DOFP my story ignores first class (99%) anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok for the record i hit writer's block so i started to read other stories to try and loosen it...i have but i felt i needed to get this little gem out of my skull. will return to my other stories soon.**

 **AU ok just AU but to be fair... x-men movies 1-3 as well as the two logan stand alone movies but before DOFP and i have not seen 'logan' so not even playing there.**

* * *

It had been five days since Chuck and Eric had collected him from the airport, Logan was still shocked and unbalanced. He was trying, even asking for Charles to give him a 'cliff notes' version of the two years during his self imposed exile, most things he was handling well.

As logan walked around a corner in the mansion he barely had time to avoid walking into the woman that was floating down the hall.

"Sorry J...Phoenix," logan apologised as he stood aside for the woman.

"I understand Logan," the woman replied with a caring but distant voice. "One day Jean Grey may return,"

And with that The Phoenix just continued to float down the hall. That had been one of the two things that shocked logan the most, when he saw Charles he was speechless but never questioned it past the 'what the fuck' him returning just felt right. When he learned that The Phoenix had returned Logan was almost giddy almost. Until Chuck made it clear it was NOT Jean.

The woman had very few human traits left, she was more a goddess of mortal flesh then a human, she was only there cause she felt a 'pull' to help the world and the family she tried to destroy. which naturally left more questions then answers.

And like he promised, Logan was trying with all his strength to...work through the situation. Besides he had a more important problem to deal with, Rogue was missing.

She took the cure...even after refusing it at first she went back after logan vanish and took the cure. Now people were searching for her seeing as the cure did not work, though it lasted differently for each person, Eric's power returned quicker then most, the fact was the cure does not last.

At first Logan was asking for any news every five minutes, to the point that Charles used the five year old girl threat again. So now Logan waited, only asking once every eight hours, the professor promised he would tell him the moment they had news. Logan made his way to one of the smaller offices where he found Chuck at the desk.

"Nothing new my friend no word at all." Charles spoke as Logan entered.

Logan grunted and sat in a chair.

"Where should we start today?"

"I am not sure, since japan I am getting more flashes but the more I try to remember...I get a massive pain in my head, it feels more physical than anything."

"hmm...maybe it is, but due to the Adamantium on your skull we will not be able to get a good look," charles replied as he thought about ' _the bullet'_

Logan spoke up breaking the professor's train of thought, "When did you find me?"

"About six months into your exile."

Logan looked ready to rage when,

"I could have used a friend,"

Charles shook his head,

"Not this time Logan, you needed to find yourself. You need the Wolverine, Logan and the Wolverine two sides to the same coin. He is part of you, to be whole you needed to stop fighting him and after Jean's death you needed time.

Logan thought about it over a few minutes.

"That is why Scott and I could never agree, He was very disciplined and for me to be effective I needed to be feral," Logan chuckled. "How long did you know? I never realised it till I went to Japan. I doubt anyone in this house realised it."

Charles smiled, "I let you in my house and the only thing about you I 'questioned' was your smoking."

Logan smirked,

"And for the record there was a couple others that understood you," Charles finished.

"Marie," Logan sighed. "I figure my leaving hurt her more then I ever thought..."

"We agreed you would not go down that road during our talks," Charles interrupted as he saw Logan's eyes start to turn dark.

"You said a couple who...?" Logan started to say when a knock at the door interrupted,

The door opened and Storm poked her head in,

"Sorry but she has asked for you both,"

The two men simply finished their talk and moved out of the office and made their way to charles's old office. That actually made Logan chuckle when he first returned, The Phoenix had claimed the Headmasters office as hers and made it into something a little primal. In the center of the room was Charles's old desk but now had several heavy comforters and quilts set up on it making for lack of a better word, a nest.

Phoenix sat in the center of her desk, though she did wear cloths when she floated around the school (no one knows why she just states that 'she knew to'.) while in this room she wore no clothes, a blanket up around her waist and her long hair hangs down over her chest.

Phoenix, acted strange for most specially with Charles and Eric she refused to look at them till THEY bowed their heads in respect, but Logan she would nodd in a manor stating,

'He killed me once'

The most amazing though was how she treated Storm, Phoenix actually treated Storm as both a friend and an equal. (nobody knows or asks about this habit)

The three stood in front of the being with red hair,

"You have a question?" Phoenix asked looking at Logan.

He smirked, shook his head softly then asked.

"You have returned, even Charles returned...what about Scott Summers, is it possible he is out there too?"

"Not yet," Phoenix replied. "He is linked with the woman Jean Grey, If one returns the other will as well."

Logan just nodded, Storm and Charles were wondering why they had not asked that question,

"How goes the search for the young woman?" Phoenix asked turning to look at Charles.

"Not well, until her powers return I don't feel I will find her not even with Cerebro."

"I agree, but I think even when her powers return...it will be hard. I sense there is another, powerful, masking and hiding her and until my powers return fully."

Charles looked to speak but held his tongue and waited.

"Say it," Phoenix spoke.

"I came to that thought last night I do believe there is a very powerful telepath involved, someone that knows me and cerebro and I fear they are using that knowledge to block me from remembering who they are."

"Possible, Dr. McCoy and the other one is waiting outside for you Professor," Phoenix spoke and went quiet.

Storm opened the door and sure enough Hank was waiting, he smiled and gave a grandiose bow when he spotted the woman in her nest. Eric did not speak, head bowed not looking at the Phoenix.

It was no secret, she did not like but did respect Charles Xavier, she HATED Erik 'Magneto' Lensherr, and refused to answer anything he asked. Charles quickly leaves the room followed by storm, before Logan could leave,

"Your worried?" Phoenix asks. But Logan does not reply at first. "When I mentioned regaining my full power your eyes narrowed."

"Last time you were at full power...I had to put a blade in you, I did not enjoy that kill." Logan replied calmly.

"I was out of control," she replied never opening her eyes. "I could not remember if I had ever felt so many emotions before, but the most uncontrollable were Love Lust and desire, those emotions she felt for those she cared for especially lust for Summers...I...did not...I could not control it it was to much all at once,"

"And this time?" Logan asked.

"I am taking my time to learn I won't let my power or freedom take over again...it made me act...less than what I am."

"Take your time, if is was possible I would hate to have to do it again," Logan replied as he moved for the door.

"But you will," Phoenix spoke stopping him. "If I ever became out of control again you would take the responsibility upon your self again.

* * *

"I am tired of waiting," a large man growled as he got up from his chair. "I'm going to have my fun."

"Hey man we are only supposed to watch her, no touch." his partner a much smaller man shouted.

"You heard them, she had never been touched, besides no one is around," the large man replied as he unlocked and threw open a door.

In side was a woman in her early twenties laying on a mat asleep,

"Bitch wake up," the big man shouted and slapped the woman.

"Wah the hell," the woman replied slapping back and shaking the streaks of white hair from her eyes.

The big man wasn't phased by her slap as he punched her hard knocking her down before getting on top of her.

Marie was not scared as it was clear what this guy wanted (he started to rip her shirt open) but before her fear of being raped could sink in something happened that scared her more. her skin tingled in a way that it hadn't in years.

Rogue returned, and she gave a growl she had not heard in a long time and grabbed the mans face in her hands, the moment she grabbed the mans eyes went white which was new to her. But then she felt the pull of his mutant powers into her and tried to let go, but she couldn't. she ended up basically sucking everything from the guy and he finally released her (she never realised he had grabbed onto her).

"You," the smaller man shouted. then at the wild look in her eyes turned and ran.

Rogue was quickly chasing him and running faster then she thought possible, he ran for a stairwell and started going up. rogue was moving two or three steps at a time in her feral pursuit, the small man went through a door and out onto the roof of a building, leaping into the air he started to take flight. That is till Rogue leaped and grabbed onto him, again his eyes went white and she could not release him. crashing beck not to the roof but all the way down to the ground they landed in a very rough manner It took Rogue a while to regain her barrings and push the very cold body off of her.

She did not even have to ask she knew he as well as his partner were in fact dead, she stood up and looked around to get her bearings when a massive amount of pain hit her head causing her to scream.

* * *

 _Found her_

Logan woke with a start, the voice was not loud or panicked but it still startled him but shaking it off quickly Logan dressed and left his room. It was the dead of night, so Logan moved quickly and quietly down the hall and met Storm coming down the stairs from her attic loft. Both made they walk in silence down to the closed door that led to Phoenix's nest, the door opened by it self and they found the woman floating naked arms out and hair suspended on a wind.

"Her powers returned in great force, there...was a struggle...someone is blocking me from her," Phoenix spoke.

"She is now moving at great speed," Charlie's voice came over a loud speaker.

"She has landed," Phoenix spoke. "I have lost contact."

"She is unconscious," Charles added.

"New Orleans," Both Phoenix and Charles said at the same moment.

* * *

"Why did I never learn to fly this thing," logan growled as he sat in the pilot seat of the Blackbird.

"Pick up you no good," storm growled as she sat next to him. "Hello Remy? no...Listen lady you tell Remy his sister Stormy is calling, You wanna know who I am...remy? Its Storm, need a favor, are you in New Orleans?...Yes I am on my way, no it's not a visit...shut mouth open your ears, there is a girl, mutant and very powerful very dangerous and in even greater danger...I will send you my file on her...find her and don't let anyone but me get near her."

"Sure we can trust this guy?" Logan growled.

"I can trust Remy,"Storm replied as she finished the preflight and takeoff.

* * *

"You two stay here," the woman with snow white blonde hair spoke as she walked into a back alley of the 'French Quarter.'

She smoothed down her simple white dress and fixed a fake yet friendly smile as she approached the young woman that was curled into a ball hiding behind a dumpster,

"Are you alright child?" she asked and held out a hand palm up.

Rogue looked with a start as she had not heard the woman in white approach, "Stay back,"

"Please come with me I can help," the woman replied and curled her fingers and that's when Rogue noticed the woman wore white leather gloves.

Rogue let out a scream and grabbed her head, the white lady narrowed her eyes and forced to keep her smile on her face at this, but was fully distracted when a card landed in her open palm. Confused at first she turned the card over to see a jack of clubs, then the card began to glow with a VERY familiar red-purple light...just before it exploded in her face.

"Emma Frost," a male voice with a thick cajun accent spoke as the woman came back into view, she had leaped back almost to her two companions, the diamond crystal skin smoking from the blast before she changed back to flesh and looked at the new man.

Black suit with a heavy leather trench coat, she would know those red on black eyes anywhere, he was not looking at the furious woman in white, he was kneeling and placing a glowing (red/purple) blanket over the now unconscious Rogue. Now a very little known fact is the charge pattern of 'Gambit's' preferred attack is actually red and purple with there being more red then purple. Emma knew this she also noticed that the charged blanket was more purple then red, it was reversed.

That is when she noticed that Remy Lebeau's back hand was actually touching and charging the wall behind him,

"get back" she shouted "no you fools he will blow up the whole building." and she started to back away pushing her companions with her.

Gambit finally looked at Emma and just smiled, and detonated, but instead of the whole building going it was basicly a large silent flash, and then he and the girl were gone.

"Damn it," Emma cursed. "we need to get away,"

* * *

Rogue was laying on a mattress, he body hurt and she felt a hand using a wet rag to wipe her brow. She also realised then the clothes she wore were tore beyond repair and offered no modesty. Panic struck her hard and she lashed out slapping the hand away. Opening her eyes she saw a man giving her a smile and she just punched him before he could speak, the fact that he basically flew across the room startled her and she jumped off the bed. Staying in mid air as she hovered.

"Easy, chere. Gambit a friend he mean you no harm," and he spoke a few words in french she did not understand.

Remy kept his smile on his face and his body relaxed, but he was worried no where in Stormy's file mentioned super strength or the ability to fly, he did remember the details that her powers would give her the powers of any mutants she touched so that was his guess.

Rogue stayed in the air but was unable to speak as he body was wracked with pain and she fell from the air, right into the arms of the man. He held her close in a way to make her feel more covered and kept his eyes locked with hers, At first she struggled first with being held and then her natural fear of touch.

"Easy, easy chere, Gambit come prepared look," Gambit showed he wore gloves and a set of grey overalls. "Relax gambit just waiting for Stormy."

Rogue froze at the name Stormy,

"Yes Gambit knows Stormy here look," and he pulled out a picture from a pocket.

Rogue took the old picture and saw this man smiling as he waved and next to him stood a much younger (and sprouting a mohawk) Storm.

"Stormy asked Gambit to find you, asked that I take care of you till she gets here."

Rogue tried to release herself from his hold but her legs gave out again,

"Let gambit help," he picked her back up and carried her to a door.

Inside was a clean bathroom with large tub and separate shower.

"The belle needs a shower yes? Gambit a gentleman, can help if you need but if not," and he held her with one arm as he opened the large shower door and put a chair into the shower. "You sit there and wash yourself."

Rogue looked at him and slowly crawled from his arms and went and sat on the chair, then closed the shower door. "out." was all she said.

"Gambit leave the door open you need anything you call Gambit waiting."

Gambit moved so he could not see her. nor her see him and pulled out his phone and sent a text, ' BIG TROUBLE, MOVE.' and sent it to his sister.

Gambit heard clothes hit the floor and the shower turn on, he waited.

Realising her clothes were trash,

"Do ya, A'h could use clean clothes," she shouted out of the bathroom.

"Gambit have some, want me to bring them in?" he replied.

A grunt was his reply and he took it as a yes so very slowly peaked into the door,

there wrapped in just a towel was the most beautiful woman he had seen in a long time, maybe ever. Her brunette hair with the white streak was like a siren's call and her eyes...

"Here you go," he placed them on the sink and turned to leave.

Gambit waited till she stepped out fully dressed, he had gotten her form fitting leather jumpsuit much like her old X-Man uniform, only in a strange green and gold/yellow pattern that actually looked really good on her. a brown leather bomber jacket knee high boots and a pair of Light brown gloves to match. He knew she would be very guarded with any skin exposed thanks to Storms message. She looked even better than he imagined despite the short amount of time he had to get her the clothes.

"Anna Marie," she said as she stepped slowly from the bathroom. "But I normally go by Rogue,"

"Remy Lebeau," he replied with a over acted arm sweep and bow, flashing a Devil-may-care smile. "Gambit,"

* * *

 **A/N Rogue is going to go through a transformation, from the weak child she was in x 1-3 to the bad ass mississippi warrior we love her for without having to be trained by the brotherhood first.**

 **edited 4/30**

 **find a problem let me know if it is gramer placement or spelling i will fix it. if it is plot...50/50**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yep just one fav and one review and im writing a second chapter**

* * *

The table was set with several courses of food all made by Gambit and all with the intent to relax as well as wine and dine his guest.

"It has been a while since I had diner with such a gentleman," Rogue smiled.

"Gambit always know how to treat a lady," Gambit replied with a pur.

"My momma always told me to be careful around charming cajun's, she said more times then not they prove to be nothing but swamp rats."

"Oui? _Mere_ no like cajun gentlemen?" Gambit asked as he continued to watch this woman.

"Not all Mississippi ladies fall for you boys of the bayou,"

"Oh, dat is great shame, Gambit wish to meet dis' mother. Wish to change her mind, oui"

"Good luck," Rogue replied "I an't seen her in years she left me and daddy back before my powers first showed." and Rogue went silent.

"Could be worse, Gambit never even met his mother, been on the street most of dis ones life."

"How do you know storm?" Rogue asked.

"Met her is Cairo back when she just a picking pockets, wearing punk rocker cloths and having mohawk, back before she joined dem X-men."

"That must have been a long time ago, Ah can't imagine storm as a punk, she always seemed so..."

"Like refined lady of class?" Gambit finished. "Yes, her time in New York change her for da better"

"So you is X-man too?" Gambit asked after a few moments.

"Wanted to be, but my powers weren't that great, ah tended needing to be saved more times then Ah helped." Rogue replied "What about you ever join up with them?"

"Na, Remy Lebeau is a t'ef, been one since could remember, not going to change for no professor, chere."

"I will be right back," Rogue said as she stood and walked to the restroom.

"Smooth Remy,"

As she closed the door the door that led out of the apartment burst open and a short but muscular man charged in, Gambit was on his feet with a card in hand.

"Gambit think you picked wrong door, mon ami. You leave non?"

The man looked at Gambit and a set a three metal blades slid out of his hands, "Logan, dat you?"

"Where is the girl?" Logan growled.

The card charges and Gambit through it straight into Logan's chest, "Gambit don't know why you changed, but gambit is protecting her."

The fight was on, any idea that Logan or The Wolverine could take the cajun easily was quickly dispelled, Gambit flipped and leaped as he mixed using his cards, his bow staff as well as proving he was a Savate master, any advantage Wolverine had was quickly countered the two seemed to be equal.

"LOGAN?!" a voice came from an open window that led to a balcony, and just then Storm came riding in on the winds.

"Stormy? Gambit called back and took his eyes off the man beast long enough for Logan to tackle and take down the thief.

"Logan stop," Storm shouted and just then the bathroom door opened all the way.

Logans back was to it but the moment the scent hit his nose he stopped and slowly turned to face...

A fist...

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Rogue screamed as he decked logan sending him to the wall. "YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH WHEN YOU VANISHED ON ME,"

He was just standing up trying to shake the cobwebs from her massive him when she flew she was FLYING and decked him again. "Did you even care?

By now the tears were rolling down her face as she looked ready to run,

"Easy Chere, Gambit here." Gambit put his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed but turned away from Logan.

"Come chere, Stormy here for you, we trust Stormy, Oui?

She started to nod and look at storm when she screamed loud and grabbed her head before collapsing.

 _'Storm this is phoenix, the one is attacking the girl again, I have shielded your minds but to protect her I can offer no other aid, they are coming'_

"Stormy?" Gambit asked as he rubbed his forehead. "Did i just hear a woman,"

"Yes remy a friend in a way," Storm replied as she heard people coming down the hall out side the apartment. "Logan, Wolverine we have a fight and they plan to harm Rogue." she shouted and five men charged in through the door.

"Remy lebeau," on masked man shouted "finally, we paid in a legal contract to kill you, no more protection from the..."

He never finished as a charged card hit him with a great explosion opening a large hole and killing the man quickly.

"Gambit never had protection from you Assassins, it was you Assassins that had protection from Gambit," the cajun growled as he charged more cards as he stood over defending Rogues body. logan charged into the group, The Wolverine started attacking with feral fury as Gambit joined him.

To say Storm was shocked was an understatement, Gambit and Logan fell into a style that complemented each other, as if they were brothers. Remy would use a kick or a sweep with his staff to feed an assassin into the claws of Wolverine, and Wolverine would send a body to Gambit. once the fight started nether spoke the only time Storm had to do anything was when he sent two bolts of lightning at a pair that were climbing down from a skylight.

The number of attackers quickly shrinks to none and there is a silent pause in the fight, just then Gambit noticed that Rogue was waking up. He and Logan both heard the footsteps of another group of attacker approaching but in flash of insight Gambit stopped Logan from attack and motions with a finger to get behind Rogue as he knelt down next to her.

" _Chere_? Rogue look at Gambit," he whispered in her ear and slowly she turned her fact to meet his eyes.

"Is Rogue a _Jeune fille en danger_? a damsel in distress needing to be saved?" and he points to the door as another group of ten burst through.

Rogue growls much like Logan and charges flying through the air as she starts to attack, punching kicking and throwing attackers around like rag dolls.

"Remy?" Storm whispers as she lands between him and Logan.

"Gambit don't know much but Gambit knows chere is Mississippi, a warrior woman, Gambit knows that to help the fille, fille needs to fight her own battles," Gambit replied to the unasked question.

It took less than five minutes and when it was over Rogue was standing and bodies littered the floor, she turned and saw Storm first, her need power of flight was used as she tackled the woman in a massive hug. No words were used but both woman just smiled and hugged. looking over she quickly went and pulled Logan into a massive hug.

"You look...better," she whispered as she looked into Logan's eyes.

"I am healing kid," he smiled. "How are you?"

"healing," she replied and looked to Gambit.

" _Fille_ Rogue find her family again? Gambit guess it time you head on home."

"Ya not coming?" Rogue asked her southern accent starting to break through.

"Gambit t'eth and scoundrel, Gambit belongs in the Queen of cities. not an X-Man,"

"Really Remy?" Storm asked. "The Assassins guild want you dead, and it seems someone has paid the price, the thieves guild won't be able to protect you like before."

"White Queen paid the price, she was trying to take Rogue when Gambit find her, _Soeur Loa_ Gambit be fine can take care of 'im self."

"Yeah you can," Rogue started "but you won't you're coming with me...us."

Gambit gave a smile that made his eyes shine, "If _fille_ asking, Gambit will obey."

Rogue blushed and Logan growled as he wrapped his arms protectively around Rogue.

* * *

"Did we have to bring him?" Logan growled as he looked back to the seats where Rogue and Gambit sat and talked.

"One he is a friend of mine and risked his life to find and protect Rogue, two he knows this 'white Queen' who is after Rogue. three she is a little old for you to be playing 'papa Wolverine' and four, he knows you." Storm counted off as she flew the jet.

"true, true, maybe, and true, but how does he know me? I don't know much but I know before I was a killer," Logan replied.

"Maybe, but since I met you you have only killed or tried to kill those that could be proven to be dangerous, correct?" Storm replied looking sideways at him.

"Mostly but their were a few very close calls, what does _Soeur Loa_ mean?" he asked changing the subject.

" _Soeur_ is french for sister, Gambit had always treated me as a little sister since he found me, and Loa is a spirit or demi goddess for the voodoo priests. there was a time which my powers of weather had a few villages in Africa worshipping me as a goddess..." Storm went kinda quiet then and Logan picked up that this topic was heading where she did not wish to return.

Logan looked back again and found Rogue was asleep on the bench and Gambit was quietly making his way up to them.

"So, gumbo, what can you tell us about this White Queen?" Logan asked with a growl.

"Has power in the underworld, Gambit heard rumor of something called Hellfire club,"

"What is that?" Storm asked.

"No clue, it's just rumors, whispers on the wind, hear it once and if you look again its gone. But A'h know the White queen, she no like this one much,"

"Not surprised," Logan growled "What you do seduce then break her heart?"

"Non, mon ami, the reverse, she try to seduce this one and failed, then got mad cause she couldn't get in. you know how crazy telepaths get when they can't read someones mind" Gambit replied and tapped his forehead. "Combine that with the scorned ego of a woman use to getting everything she wants."

"That would explain why she sent the Assassins after you." Storm nodded.

Gambit nodded.

"Why she after Rogue?" Logan asked.

"White Queen, desire any'ting involving money, power, and control. Rogue seems to fit into their style."

"Did you pick that outfit?" Storm asked keeping the talk both on going and civilised.

"Yep, it was the first thing gambit find that would work with her fear of touch, but must say the Green and Gold Gambit was not sure it would look as good as it does on her."

The growl from Logan brought a smile to Storms lips but only Gambit saw it.

"How do you know me cajun?" Logan growled

"We did a work beck before you lost you memories Logan," Gambit replied.

"What kind of 'work'?"

"Rescue mission, one of those jobs that gives pride to killers and t'ieves, notting to be ashamed of."

Logan just crossed his arms and went quiet, he was a killer, but he had done at least one thing good.

"Maybe now I can get my _grand frere_ to join with the X-men." Storm smiled and looked back at Gambit.

"Stormy... _Soeur_ please, this one a t'ief this one likes being a t'ief. no place in X-men for a no good swamp T'ief."

"There is now my brother," Storm replied grimly.

"Wha happen?" Gambit asked concerned.

"After the battle of Alcatraz, someone moved in the shadows...Remy there is a war coming." Storm told him but then went silent Gambit knew not to push.

* * *

 **A/N well theres a short chapter i need more reviews, unlike most i will accept flaming hate as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue slept in her old room (Gambit had carried her) as Storm and the cajun went to find Logan and Charles.

"Hey Chuck," Logan asked just as the other two joined them. "When you found me you said you needed my help, but all we have done is talk and search for Rogue."

Charles Xavier waited as he thought.

"I have learn someone in the U.N. has been secretly working with other countries building some sort of army with the intention of enslaving mutants. All my work seems to have been for not."

"The President?" Logan asked.

"No," Erik replied. "No none of the leaders of countries, this has been all back room deals, turns out I targeted the wrong people, showed my hand to early," he nodded towards Gambit at those last words.

"If it is in the shadows, wouldn't it be best to bring it into the light?" Storm asked calmly.

"If that was possible yes, and I hope it still is," Charles replied. "We don't know how far it has progressed, we don't even know when it started."

"If it started after my attack on Worthington Labs then we might have the time." Erik continued. "But if it started before My liberty Island attack less so..."

"And if it started back with me and Striker," Logan spoke. "We might be out of time for a shadow game."

"Gambit may be able to learn somethings, but Professor, Gambit need to do it his way." the cajun spoke.

Charles just nodded.

"But My concern is...rebuilding the X-Men now. I did not 'waste time' finding and working with you Logan. And Rogue is just as much part of this team as anyone, Logan I need you now to tack and find the others, though the school remains open, the rest of the X-Men followed your lead and went their separate ways after Jean's death."

"You know where they are but can't go to them?" Logan asked.

"My return has not been made fully public yet, I believe that the Telepath that was hiding Rogue was under the impression that whoever found her was using Cerebro but was not me exactly. I have been changing my signature." Charles replied.

"White Queen, Gambit not know her real name but Gambit know she was at Stryker's Island, you got profiles of those that got way that day?" he asked the Professor.

"Could this Hellfire group be involved?" Storm asked.

"If money or power to be made, Hellfire be involved. They want Rogue bad."

"What's wrong Charles?" Logan asked and everyone looked at him.

He was holding his head and shaking.

"There are mental blocks on me, seems anytime this 'White Queen' is mentioned the Blocks start to crumble." he winced.

"Should we not mention it?" Erik asked his friend.

"No I think we need to get me fulling informed, Gambit the computer has my files on your and Logan's Island rescue,"

Logan looked startled and realised that Charles had indeed kept information from him. Gambit just nodded and moved to the computer quickly finding the file and doing a search.

"You held back on me Charles," Logan whispered calmly (mean he was completely pissed)

"I held back a lot from everyone Logan a mistake I will be paying for till the day I finally move on for good." Charles replied shame clear in his voice. "Part of me believes I only returned to pay for my sins."

"Gambit wondering," the cajun interrupted. "If Logan ever got that bullet out?"

Storm, Charles, and Erik all looked at him as he quickly went through the files.

"Bullet?" Logan asked.

"Feel forehead there should be one dent, Stryker used bullet made of that metal, he hoped that you would forget everything. If Professor couldn't get Logan's memories back maybe buttle still dere. Got you White queen,"

And he turned the monitor around for everyone to see the profile, Charles grabbed his head and cried in pain.

"Emma Frost," Charles panted "One of my biggest failures."

The door opened and in floated Phoenix as she went to the computer and read the profile.

"level four...multiple mutations...narcissistic tendencies..." Phoenix read.

"She grew vain and hateful when Jean proved to be a more powerful telepath," Charles reported.

"She be vain, thinks she the most powerful and most beautiful," Gambit added. "wears outfits with designs to entrap men and make them drop their guards. Women too, she no like anyone that she can't read and would sell what is left of her soul if it meant she got more power."

"Vain telepath with a superiority and or inferiority complex," Eric voiced. "And I thought I was dangerous."

Charles said nothing as he looked at the face of his former pupil.

"She can't be saved professor, you try and Gambit pack his t'ings and go," the cajun read the professor's face.

"Hope has always been my greatest weapon," the professor spoke. "It will be hard for me."

"The bullet?" Logan asked returning to that topic.

I can not tell if it is there," Charles started.

"I can," both Phoenix and Eric spoke at the same time.

"I can move the tissue around so he can remove the bullet." she spoke without looking at Eric.

"What are the chances it could work?" Storm asked calmly as she placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"It may not work at all but I believe it will," Charles started. "but I am worried about how. It might be gentle let he and I pull out the memories at a simple painless relaxed pace."

"I doubt it, nothing is simple or painless with me," Logan growled as he thought he had heard Charles trying to talk him out of it.

"Or they could all come back at once causing get pain and flashbacks that endanger you and those around you." Charles finished.

"We both know I am going to do it Charles," Logan spoke after a few moments of silence.

"I will have Dr. McCoy prep the med lab." Phoenix spoke as she headed for the door. "I think you and I can get along for this," she spoke looking at Eric who just nodded his head.

Once Eric left Logan looked at Charles, "No more secrets from me, If I am to fight this war I need to know."

"No more secrets," Charles replied.

"Gambit go make phone calls then check on chere." he spoke as he stood and walked out reaching to touch Storm's hand look at logan and wink back at her.

"You ready for this Logan?" she asked calmly after the blush on her face relaxed.

Logan just patted the hand still on Logan's shoulder before he stood and left the office.

* * *

A closed door never stopped a Thief, a locked door was an engraved invitation, so naturally Gambit picked the lock and stuck his head in Rogue's room, just as she was walking from her en suite bathroom in just a towel. Flipping a coin in his head he just smiled and finished walking into the room smiling the devil may care but I don't smile of his.

"See you up chere," Gambit smiled laying on some charm. "Sad Gambit hoping to wake the belle with a kiss, traditional non?"

Rogue was less than impressed and put her hands on her hips, "You got a death wish, swamp rat?"

he smiled and walked up to her and put an arm around her waist touching only the towel.

"At your hands chere, Gambit go with a smile."

The line confused her greatly she is not even sure she heard it correct, but she knew he understood her powers and he showed no sign of fear, even Drake was hesitant even when he tried to act fearless and bold.

"Suga?" Rogue asked with a soft southern breath. "Take your hands off me." she growled but before she could move he released her and stepped back with that smile.

"Turn around or get out," she spoke.

" _pourquoi_?" he smiled. " _L'a vu avant_."

"Because, Swamp Rat, that was a necessity, now is not" she growled.

"Rogue learn french since return?"

"Logan taught Rogue to read eyes." she growled back.

Gambit smiled and turned his back,

"Close them swamp rat," she growled as she saw his reflection in the glass of the picture on her wall. seeing him obey still grinning, she quickly changed, someone had placed underclothes that would fit her now and her old black uniform...but some reason she loved the green and gold one the cajun had found her and put that back on with the boots and jacket.

Finding a belt that hung on her hips she smiled and,

"Ok ah am dressed sugar."

Gambit smiled as he saw her wearing the outfit he had gotten her.

"Chere you are _Beau dans cette_ , thank you,"

And Rogue found herself blushing, "For...for what?"

"For liking my outfit,"

He smiled at her and looked her up and down. Rogue realised he was gaining an upper hand and just growled and straightened her back which Gambit was grateful for.

"Eyes up here, at all times bog boy."

And stormed out her room, Gambit smiled as he followed her out eye not as high as she ordered.

* * *

It worked and it worked just like Logan planned, every memory he had came back as one jumbled mess, the stress would have killed anyone else. Logan just screamed in pain and terror and passed out. Hours passed and the house had just gotten quiet when the roar woke everyone up.

Charles was startled out of his relaxed sleep and quickly found his robe and chair as he left his room Eric who had a room close to his was walking down the hall.

Rogue jumped at the sound and took her a few minutes to realise she was floating in the air. finding her feet again she changed from her sleep shirt into her new uniform and walked out of her room and down the hall. As she passed the rec room she stopped and found Storm. Asleep on the couch tossing and whimpering, every time Logan roared from the med lad Storm would cry out,

"No wait I am coming...don't run...Logan."

To say Rogue was shocked was an understatement the smirk on her face for was a requirement but Logan's cry of pain and fear broke her from her thoughts and woke Storm who startled then got up at Logan's next howl.

Moving down stairs the two women met up with Charles and Eric who stood waiting, Phoenix was floating just in front of them with her hand up,

"The Wolverine is in full control and is searching for battle, If he can not find it we will be unable to help him." She spoke.

"So...who plans to fight Wolverine."

There was a crash that silenced the group as it was clear he had broken out of the med bay the sound of bare feet marching was matched with the growls from the Man beast but before anyone could go looking to challenge him they head the doors to the Danger Room open,

"There you are Logan, Gambit t'ink maybe mighty Wolverine run away from fight." the Cajun taunted.

* * *

 **A/N all 'french' was taken from google translator so there. I never figured out how to type accents or those letter with the little marks by them (willing to learn but remember keep it simple)**

 **need reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N you people know how hard writing a Logan vs. Remy fight scene is? then you try to add the word 'GOOD' to said fight scene. Seven tries to write it out...I think this is why that scene in origins was so...weak. It is not easy and now that I have tried i have forgiven them just a little of Gambit in Origins.**

 **This story mixes the movies the 90's cartoon. and some facts from the comics (AU, so silence) but does not take into account first class...nope not first class. you will understand why when Mystique is mentioned.**

* * *

Beast, Charles, and Eric stood in what was left of the Danger Room, it was trashed. there were holes in the walls and floor, many of the tools for simulations were in fact destroyed,

"I should have it up and running in a day maybe two," Beast spoke as he looked around.

"Let me know what help you need Dr. McCoy," Eric spoke as Charles sat in thought.

"Professor?" Beast asked after nooning to the older man.

"Yes Hank, sorry I was in thought," Charles replied returning to the conversation.

"He is Level Five isn't he?" Beast asked calmly.

"Yes I do believe that Remy Lebeau is a Level Five," Charles replied.

The three men grew silent as they thought about it.

* * *

Reckless, stubborn hard-headed...fool," Storm growled as she finished using the gauze pad to wipe the blood from Remy's face.

"Stormy I never knew thought about Logan like that," Remy replied with a smile.

"I was speaking about you," she replied looking at him like a mother looked at their naughty child. "Why would you challenge him like that."

He was in a rage, de animal was looking for a fight, needed a fight," Gambit replied calmly. "Ether someone fight him or he find his female for mating."

He smirked as a very tiny faint blush hit Storms cheeks,

"You fought very well," Storm replied changing the subject. "Better than I had ever seen you fight. How long have you been holding back and hiding your full power?"

"Since Striker," he replied.

That talk ended just as quickly and both remained silent as Storm finished checking him over, noticing but not speaking about the fact his wounds were actually healed.

* * *

Logan looked up and smiled as he sat on the steps to the back door, then reached and took the bottle of beer from Rogue as she held it out for him. She smiled and sat beside him where he simply put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"You ok?" She asked calmly.

"I will need a few talks with Chuck," Logan replied. "But right now I am just thinking about my past stupidities,"

Rogue chuckled, she knew if Logan needed to she the Professor AND actually admitted it then it wasn't just a 'few' things.

"Like?" she asked.

"Her name was Rose, back when I was just James Howlett, make no mistake I am Logan now." he corrected when she went to speak. "Any way, she could have been Jeans twin, and now I am sitting her thinking about how stupid I acted because of a memory from back before the civil war."

"Civil war?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, I am that old," he replied with a straight face.

He tried to hold it, but he looked down at her face and the sight of her trying not to laugh broke the dam and both started to give full belly laughs like nether had done in years.

"Maybe...I should call you Mr. Howlett, A'h was taught to always respect Ma' Elders." Rogue said as her southern Drawl started to return.

"I am NOT your elder," Logan growled then smirked. "I am more like your Ancient."

"Any other mistakes I can tease you about?"

"I slept with Mystique," Logan replied shocked and confused as he thought of that.

"Wa...when?" Rogue replied shocked and looked at him. Her dislike for the 'blue skinned bitch' had not gone down from the time she tried to run Rogue off from the school and right into Magneto's trap.

"Not sure...Forties I think,"

"I did not realise she was...she has a healing factor?" Rogue asked trying to get over the news.

"Must, I put all three claws in her at Liberty," Logan replied.

"Do ya have any idea just how many bad jokes A'm thinking of now?" Rogue asked as she started to both chuckle and grimaced at the mentioned jokes.

"Tell me about it," he growled.

"well," she started.

"Another time," Logan cut her off and smiled.

"Course there is still the biggest mistake I made and I knew about it before." he spoke after a moment. Rogue just waited. "I should not have left..."

He was stopped by two gloved fingers on his lips.

"We all left, it was to much for all of us, and A'h have no doubt hardest on you, you were the one forced to kill her."

Both sat in silence for a time.

"So...Any drunken mistakes for me to find on various internet sites?" Logan asked.

"None that A'h know of, how about you?" she replied.

"I mostly sayed a hermit in the woods but I did tear across Japan for a bit, so maybe."

Rogue smiled and looked out of the grounds.

"When I got the cure and left...I wanted to try new things, cloths and places. wore short shorts and tank tops. went to drunken parties at colleges. Don't worry I wanted to remember so I did not drink, I went to SPA's and had massages..."

Logan just listened and waited for the...

"I shared a bed with two people, different times mind you, Sam...Samantha was a college student in Oregon and Tracy I met at a strip club in San Francisco."

"Women?" Logan replied trying to remain calm.

"Most of the guys I met just wanted quick, I wanted touch, I don't regret my choices. I learned a lot and left them both on good terms." she spoke hoping Logan does not reject her.

"Good," he told her and just hugged her tighter.

"He really is not afraid of anything is he?" Rogue asked after a long pause.

"Oh I know he has fears...everyone does...He just does not fear you."

* * *

Three days later Logan sat in the control room of the repaired Danger Room and looked down at the lone figure standing in the center going through her starting work out, twirling his staff first clockwise then counter.

"Why does the idea of Gambit scheduling an early morning work out with us in the viewing booth make me concerned?" Beast asked as he sat next to Logan.

"When Gumbo has a plan, best to always be concerned," Logan replied.

"That is a lesson I was forced to learn long ago." Storm spoke as she came in. "Is he smirking?"

"Yes, and he has not removed his eyes from the door." Beast replied.

Next came a scream as the doors opened and rogue flew in full speed to attack,

"HOW DARE YOU THIEVIN SWAMP RAT, A'H LOCK MY DOOR FOR A REASON!" she screamed as she entered the Danger room and attacked.

She flew at him and tried to punching with all her strength, Gambit just dodged and countered. Punches, kicks, Rogue flying up into the air and came down looking slam only for Gambit to roll dodge and flip around. Everytime she grabbed him he flipped her.

"Any idea what set her off?" Storm asked as she watched Rogue do everything to beat the cajun, and watched as nothing worked.

"From what I can tell," Beast started. "Mr. Lebeau picked the door lock of Rogue's room to go in and wake her.

"I personally am not surprised," Storm replied.

"It was hot last night," Logan spoke as he watched his favorite 'student' get her ass handed to her.

"Yes it was," Storm replied not sure why that was important.

"More than likely she kicked her blanket and sheets off her," Logan added.

"Yes," Storm asked confused now.

"Because she is required to cover herself almost all the time, Rogue tend to sleep in the nude, hence the reason I always asked Pryde to wake her up."

Storm was startled and grew angry, Just as there was a loud clang and they looked to see Rogue hit the floor out cold,

"twenty two minutes," Beast reported as he looked at the timer.

Storm did not speak or care she left the booth and charged down to the doors and just as they opened she gathered some air and flew in throwing a bolt at him.

* * *

"Two for the price of one, not bad gumbo," Logan spoke as Beast was tending to the two unconscious women in the med lab.

"Gambit saw how sloppy her style was in N'lawns, nevah would have though Stormy get that sloppy too," Gambit replied with a shrug.

"How about you fuzzy?" Logan asked.

"I will admit I am not at my best," Beast spoke calmly.

"When they wake tell them training starts for both of them at five tomorrow morning, if they have a problem they should talk to chuck."

Logan finished and led the Cajun out of the med lab and upstairs.

* * *

Storm opened her eyes and groaned before covering them with a hand.

"Yep that's what A'h did too," Rogue replied with a chuckle and her own groan.

"I have not had my backside handed to me like that since I was twelve, to be honest it was by Remy then as well." Storm spoke.

"A'h think I learned two things," Rogue started. "First I was way out of shape and need to learn to use my new powers correctly. And second...Neveah trust Gambit to be simple."

"He set us both up, I have gotten very lax and rely on my powers more than I should," Storm nodded then regretted the action.

"Dr. McCoy said starting tomorrow at five we began training, something about if we have a problem speak with the Professor."

I don't see any cuts or bruises on you," Storm spoke and pointed to the small bruise on her cheek.

"Healing factor...I think I got it from Logan on Liberty."

Rogue spoke those last words very very quietly, Storm knew there was more, Liberty Island was YEARS ago.

"You will need it, I am sure Logan and Gambit will push us farther and harder each day, to the point we can beat them."

Rogue snorted, "OK i get they want us stronger and better, but to beat them? That is impossible."

"Never...say that word around Remy Lebeau," Storm replied steel in her voice and conviction in her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N yep before they can rebuild the team they need to get them selves back into shape.**

 **from 3 mile island till logan comes to the manor the first time 15years (rogue 17) from then till the end of Wolverine 6 years (rogue 23)**

 **that is my time line 23 years from the end of origins to the end of Wolverine 6 just seemed like a doable number.**

 **so how old is gambit? (this is part of the AU diversion point)**

 **no carol davers, why, the davers story is based on Rogue working for her mama in the brotherhood, as a bad guy...girl. that not happening here and all there stories of how she got flight power and invulnerability from carol i have read i have found 2...2 stories where I can accept it. one by ARogueGambit7 and the other by Chellerbelle (i don't like all her stuff so you will have to guess which story i prefer in regards to Rogue and carol.)**

 **so no Rogue will get her powers from someone else.**

 **sorry for the long A/N i felt it was right time and place to inform you all about the timeline. If you have read this far then you deserve it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N for the record...I HATE EMMA FROST...in the pilot of the amazing x-men ('90's) she was one of the bad guys with magneto. she was a bad guy/girl in dark phoenix saga, to me she will always be a vain arrogant, spiteful...you get my meaning. Frost is a bad girl (might even get spanked but i have no doubt she would think i was flirting with her and now i feel sick.)**

* * *

Sitting on a lounge by a indoor pool dressed in her most provocative pearl white outfit, a glass of very expensive wine in one hand four well built men in speedo's and bow ties standing around her. A fieth on all fours being used by her as a foot stool, a picture of a serene smile on her face,

" _where the fuck is she?"_ Emma frost screamed in her head as she forced the anger to not show on her perfect face.

* * *

Nether Rogue nor Storm were cleared the next morning by Hank to start training, so Logan and Remy decided to have a poker day. They sat at a large table just the two of them,

"Ok Cajun no cheating straight clean cards," Logan growled.

"Mon Ami, Gambit never cheat...a friend," he replied as he reached for the deck but was stopped as they flew up.

So silent no one heard her, Phoenix was there floating in air, she was Black slacks a white button up top and a black waistcoat, it was a fairly good imitation of a casino dealer. Without raising her hands the cards shuffled and were dealt, she never spoke a word except to call the cards of the winning hand and declare the winner.

After the first two hands the boys just realised to go with the flow,

"You seem angry Logan," Gambit smirked.

"I am, I agree the ladies need to train, but after that I am not happy about you flirting with Rogue, or spying on her as she sleeps, how long were you in her room before she found out?"

"Not long, Gambit went to wake her, then figured he make chere mad and she comes at me for a fight," the Cajun replied.

"Two pair jack's and twos' Logan wins," the deal called as the third game ended.

"You getting all 'daddy' on me and her?"

Logan growled, "I still see her as the child I found in the back of my truck, made sure all boys knew to remember, her ' _boy_ friend spent a lot of time first trying to impress me,"

here Gambit scuffs.

"Or trying to win me over, neither worked."

"If Gambit can impress the daddy Wolverine, he will ba won' try. and da day he wins over said daddy...ether its a shape changer or the end of da world."

Gambit smiled as he won the next hand,

"Besides its not Wolverine Gambit has to impress or fear, Rogue is a woman that can handle herself, fight her own fights, and defend her own honor."

Logan just gruffed but did not argue.

"Don't break her heart, Ro told me how much you are a player."

"Stormy is my sister, in all but blood, I still remember finding her when she was not yet twelve. I seen her grow into a beautiful young lady and then a strong beautiful woman. I also seen the Loa goddess at her most vengeful. Don't you go breaking her heart ether." Gambit replied calmly.

"She is an adult now," Logan started again after several hands. "So I won't tell her she is to young for you, plus for me...there is not a woman alive that I would not be robbing a cradle regardless of age, so we can leave it at that yes Cajun?"

" _Oui,"_ he replied calmly.

Not much else was said, the two men played for hours before they saw three men walking twords the table, Charles just rolled his chair into place as Hank and eric took two other seats,

"Is this table reserved?" Charles spoke calmly.

" _Pas de Professeur, tous les bienvenus ce soir,"_ Gambit spoke with charming nod.

The next game started and Phoenix just dealt everyone in smoothly.

"Professor," Gambit started. "Maybe one day we can have a charity even, something to show humans and mutants getting along. maybe a poker tourney, this cette belle fame here is wonderful dealer, show world what skills mutants can use legally instead of everyone just seeing those that have been pushed to illegale trades.

Charles smiled, he was shocked when he spotted Phoenix was acting and dressed as a dealer, but she had informed him to ask her later about it.

"Maybe Mr. Lebeau, but later." Charles replied as he took his cards.

The game continued slowly but with the simple chatter it was relaxed, As the sun left the windows and night fell,

"Charles?" Logan started. "It will take a little time to get Storm and Rogue back up to speed, but if you could tell me where the others that you wish to bring back are..."

"Piotr is back in Europe with Kitty," Charles started.

"Tin man I understand but half pint?" Logan asked interrupting.

"They grew close and left together, from what I can tell they are all but married." Charles spoke and blushed.

Gambit naturally laughed and asked, "Saw more of their private life then you planned?"

"Yes, it is an occupational hazard when I go looking with Cerebro, though it was probable worse since I have know them since they were little."

"Tin man...little?" Logan smirked.

The games continued Hank proving to be rather skilled,

"What about the icecube?" Logan growled. To say he was not happy with how He and Rogue ended their relationship was a massive understatement.

"Mr. Drake is an Accountant in Boston, he won't be returning." Charles replied calmly.

"Full house, eight's and three's," Phoenix spoke on the win. "Magneto wins."

"That it, Colossus and Shadowcat?" Logan asked.

"Warren Worthington the third," Hank cut in.

"Angel wings?" Logan was shocked.

"Yes, even though he is estranged from his father, they show no open ill will, everyone knows it was him that flew in and saved him." Hank spoke as he made his bet. "Fact is he is one of our sources, he lives in a house in northern Washington state."

"We are not going to, just watch and wait right, we are going to be proactive this time?" Logan asked as he watched Gambit who was playing very well and making sure to listen to everything.

"Correct, I understand how I was to cautious and too trusting, but I hope we can keep the body count to bare minimum and open conflict hidden," Charles replied and looked at everyone but mostly at Eric and Logan.

"Yes Charles, I admit I was to hasty and hateful." Eric replied.

"Anyone got a right to be hateful It you," Gambit spoke. "You was wrong but Gambit see what you saw, 'cure' Gambit know that the 'final solution was seen as a 'cure' for the world in da eyes of many dat ran those camps. you seen what 'civilised societies ' do when faced with fear of something da don't like, can't control or both."

"I had a reason to fear," Eric spoke. "But I let my fear rule me and almost became the murder of a twelve year old child who did nothing but be born. I will spend the rest of my days paying for that. The least I can do it get this right."

"Did that Toad guy die?" Logan asked calmly.

"No but he now suffers heart palpitations from the lightning." Eric replied.

"Could we use him?"

"Doubtful, but I could try," Eric looked at Logan then at Beast.

"At the least we can give him a good medical check up." the doctor spoke.

"And mystique?" Logan asked.

Both Charles and Eric paled.

"So still scorned at your leaving her?" Logan asked.

"Among other things," Charles added.

"Not a woman I would want pissed at me." Logan growled.

"No, and she has found a way to block me." Charles spoke calmly.

"OK that is on a back burner..." Logan nodded folded his game and looked right at Charles. "When the hell did you plan to tell me Sabertooth was Victor Creed?"

As the hand ended Beast raised a hand to stop Phoenix from dealing again.

"Creed?" Gambit asked calmly.

"Yes...Cyke blasted him off the top of the Statue of Liberty but you and I both know that would not kill him." Logan growled never taking his eyes off Charles.

"I worried your feelings for your brother would interfere with our mission," Charles spoke.

Logan actually thought about it, it was possible but he was sure his caring of Rogue would have surpassed his hate of Victor...but he knew it was possible.

"After Liberty not many saw Victor again, he left my employ, went back to the underground," Eric picked up.

"I believed that you could and should regain your memories your self. I never thought the bullet was the reason they were not returning." Charles answered the question he knew Logan was thinking.

"Deal," Logan spoke and the cards came out.

No more talk of the mission came up as the five men played into the night, Beast was the first to bow out stating he had things to do before sleep. Next was Eric leaving Gambit Logan and charles.

"Professor," Gambit started. "dare be very little info in the normal areas, tells me this be big bad and dangerous in a way not seen for a while, Gambit say again, Don't stop Gambit from doing what he does how he does."

Charles nodded as he returned his Cards and took Gambits words as a dismissal.

"What do you know?" Logan asked.

"Dis be bigger than Hellfire, looks to Gambit they middleman at best, we need to plan a trip on top of our collecting, good news is it be in Seattle."

"I think we are done Phoenix," Logan spoke and she collected all the cards and chips.

"A las LOA Phoenix thank you, you deal a wonderful game." Gambit smiled and 'tossed' a chip to their dealer.

She knew this was a show of respect and smiled with a nod and left.

"What did we get ourselves into, mon Ami?" Gambit asked calmly.

"A fight we can't win," Logan replied. "Eric is playing a game, Charles is as well. then we got someone hunting Rogue. Something dealing wit politicians. and no ground to stand on long enough to catch out breath."

"So...keep girls safe, Hell to everything else?" Gambit asked with a grin.

"yep," Logan smiled.

* * *

As the sun was just lighting the sky Storm and Rogue were rushing through the woods, the outdoor obstacle course had to be the most brutal thing either had ever seen. the fact at random moments they had charged items dropping on them or had been directly attacks by Logan only added to the 'Run of Death' as Rogue was quick to name it.

They knew only two things: one the boys would switch off attacking them using different methods and two this course was supposed to be five miles long start to finish. They learn that though they could use their powers anytime without restraint, it was a bad idea cause the two men would always attack them in just a way to make their powers be a weakness.

The two women reached the end after who knew how long where they found the two men. They were quickly ordered into jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups and several other exercises. What was worse was even though the men had also done the run as they had kept ahead of them to set the traps. they went through each exercise along with the women but never appeared to even be winded.

"Storm," Rogue panted "Are you sure they are not trying to kill us?"

"Not as sure as I was when we woke up this morning." she replied as they finished.

"complaining?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"No!" both women shouted.

"Good...run," Gambit said as he charged a card and dropped it at their feet as Logan started down a different trail. The ladies quickly followed logan but to their relief there was no more traps as the run was a cool down and after half an hour they were back in the massion, up the stairs and now laid on the floor in Storms room.

"Up, up, up," Gambit called as he walked in and past the women heading to storms private bath. "You two should know to not just lay down after a hard workout, Stormy Gambit knows you know better. Up, in shower then soak, Storms bath is big enough for you both."

The ladies growled but did not move.

"We can assist you in undressing and washing you if that is your wish," Logan growled back as he came in to the room.

"Do we have to get up?" rogue asked in a whine.

"I am afraid these.. _males_ are correct and I do not feel in the mood to give them a show." Stormed growled as she got to her feet and helped Rogue as they went to shower then soak in the massive tub.

Feeling a little better both women wrapped themselves in towels,

"How did you get such a large tub?" Rogue asked as she limped back into the bedroom.

"I needed as large of room as I could get and this one just came with it." Storm tried to smile back but stopped.

Three things they noticed; one was that there were two stacks of cloths on the bed one clearly Rogue's, two Logan and Remy were still in the bedroom waiting, and three they had set up what looked to be padded tables.

"Dames, come lay down for massage," Gambit spoke with a smile.

"No chance swamp rat," Rogue replied trying to sound stronger then she was. "You just look'in for a chance to touch me."

"Rogue," Gambit started as he took off his coat and put on a pair of gloves, "They two types of Massages, one for function and one for seduction, the line between very thin." he looks up and into her green eyes before turning his head to Storm, "Gambit cross dat line even by accident, and he never use the name Stormy again."

"Lay down Rogue," Storm spoke as she moved to lay on her table while opening her towel.

"Wha..?" Rogue started.

"I have been trying to get him to stop calling me Stormy for twenty years, he knows I hate it. he makes that bet and I know he will not cross the line, and even after the soak we are still stiff and sore. Lay down."

Rogue knew Storm and knew this was not a fight she could win, so slowly she did. Gambit had moved to the radio and put in a CD. soft Jazz came over the speakers and she knew the album.

"Raid my music while in my room," Rogue growled.

"Or mine, peers we have the same album," Storm replied.

"Did not know that, dis be from my collection," Gambit spoke and placed a hand on Rogues bareback.

Rogue flinched it felt like Gambit was not even wearing the gloves, after a quick check proved he was gloved she tried to relax and found that very easy.

"I am actually looking forward to one of Gambit's massages," Storm spoke. "I have..." and she let out a moan that shocked Rogue.

The southern gal looked over to find Storm barring her face into the sheet as logan started to work his hands around her neck. Not sure what to say she closed her eyes and focused on Gambits actions looking for him to cross that line, she soon admitted that he was not going to.

He worked her neck and down her back perfectly hitting each muscle. hands slid up under the towel and he massages her behind before moving down her thighs. never once did he slip up, he made it to her feet before switching and moving back up her body.

Gambit may not cross that line, but Logan had no trouble judging from all the sounds Storm was making, that or she just loved and needed that massage.

"Roll over," Gambit whispered and so relaxed now she trusted him and obeyed without complaint.

Starting on her scalp and moving down her neck, chest, hips thighs and to her feet before starting again, placing the towel up over her body Gambit looked and found Logan was doing the same, neither spoke as they both knew the girls were asleep as they left the room.

A short time later, or it could have been hours, both women sat up with a start, Rogue forgot the towel and looked around without covering herself, Storm had remembered at the last minute holding it to her chest as she too looked around.

They both stood and actually stretched, remembering the morning hell Rogue smiled and looked at Storm,

"Who knew those boys knew what they were doing?"

"You realise Rogue, they are just going to try and kill us tomorrow right?" Storm asked.

"Nope something tells me this day is not done," Rogue replied and pointed to the two stacks of close on the bed. "Those are work out cloths, there is a note." She pointed and Storm grabbed it.

"What's it say?" rogue asked interested.

Storm just looked at her,

"Danger Room Now,"

* * *

 **A/N yep a little card game and then the start of it. I gave some hints as to who is or might be coming back, for the record I always thought ice man was stupid, from TAS to evo to the movies. he was a little ok in the comics i was not shocked or offended when he was gay in the end, never bothered me. almost made since.**

 **yes i am doing victor and logan brothers it made great since they fight like brothers. i agreed with it when the WO comic came out.**

 **in many places in the world hard exercise is often followed by a shower hot soak and a massage as proper health care, it really does wonders to prevent cramps torn muscles and injury.**

 **yes i know storm hates the name stormy, that's why i did it the way I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have gotten a reveiw i will address at the bottom so Potato please read chapter and i will address your concern since I can't in a PM.**

Storm walked through the halls dressed in her normal work out gear, for the last seven days Gambit and Wolverine had push both her and Rogue to a new level. This day how ever they did not get the rude awakening they had become use too, in fact their alarms had be turned off. Passing Rogue's room Storm was met by an equally confused Rogue and they both went searching for the missing men.

The lights in the manor were off or dimmed low and it was clear no one was awake at four in the morning. After searching for almost an hour they found a room with a light on, so slowly they stepped into the control room of the Danger Room where they spotted Gambit monitoring the controls, a quick look into the main room showed them that Logan was going berserk as he tore through opponent after opponent.

"Morning chere, Soeur," Gambit smiled as he worked the controls.

"Alright swamp rat what the hell is he doing?" Rogue growled as she watched Wolverine tear through a robot three times his size.

"relaxing,"Gambit replied with that smile.

"Relaxing?" Storm ask confused as she watched.

"Yep last night a group of the boy students were caught trying to sneak into the girls dorm, they was assigned detention with Professor Claws. he was not happy with them and so at six we will make them run the gauntlet."

Both Rogue and storm looked shocked that Charles was letting logan put boys in the gauntlet.

"The boy had just watched 'Animal House' and were look'in to bring back that tradition."

"He is not going to try and kill them...is he?" Storm asked not sure to be afraid or upset at the boys.

"na, professor claws and I agree, can't learn nothing if dead."

"What program is that I have not seen it," Storm asked after watching Wolverine destroy more of the robots.

"Gambit made it just for him, he call it Ace's and Eights, and non can use it without the pass, which only he and I have."

"typical, an did Wolverine make a sim for you swamp rat?" Rogue snorted as she watched.

"Logan's run, catchy no?"

"No," both Storm and Rogue replied. The names said it all these were not just training sims, they knew just from the names that if you made a mistake you died.

"Well, professor claws will be heading to get the young trouble makers in a minute, you belle's can join if you want, maybe show the youngins that the course can be passed, otherwise your day is for yourself." Gambit spoke. "Oh Loa Soeur, should know that though they not caught yet, some of the girls are getting...frisky and are bound to get in trouble if not shown a strong female roll model."

* * *

"Alright you little punks," Logan growled as he walked the line of teen age boys they looked barely awake. "No boys in the girls dorm after eight, simple rule written in nice big letters. So we all know why you are here, now you will learn what you will be doing, children welcome to the gauntlet."

The boys only saw wood with a single path leading into them,

"Powers can be used without restraint," Logan continued and stopped as a three of clubs with a strange glow settled on the ground at the boys feet. "I would start running."

The Card exploded and the boys screamed as they took off down the trail, Logan did not flinch and just pulled a cigar out and lit it as he watched. up in a high set of trees was a hidden observation tower that overlooked the course, Charles was there making sure Logan did not kill the students. Hank was there ready for the injuries that he knew were coming and Storm and Rogue stood and watched with about twelve of the female students.

"How is that legal?" one girl said as she watched through the telescope.

"Storm and A'h been running tha course for tha last week," Rogue spoke as she too watched.

"I guess that work out was important," Storm spoke, "Logan is going easy on them."

"They are students," Charles started.

"This ladies," Storm spoke to the students. "Is one of the detentions that is now at the school, as I am primarily in control of the female population I hope to never see you run the or more be assigned by me to run the course, no girls in the boys dorm after eight, no sneaking off campus without permission, no sneaking none students on campus, Or i tell Professor Logan not to hold back."

The girls looked chest fallen and confused as their plan to sneak off to a movie with some guys they had met at the mail just went up in smoke. What was worse they had no idea how the Professors had found out their plans.

* * *

"They're all yours doc," Logan growled as he walked away from the dozen bodies that covered the ground moaning.

"No broken bone no need for rescues," Gambit spoke as he and Logan walked together. "maybe we went to soft?"

"Chuck would not let me be to hard on them...it is summer holiday after all."

"Oui, so what logan and gambit do now?"

"Any news?" Logan asked calmly as he looked around to make sure they were alone. (a quick glance to the sky as well)

"Found a rat in the next town over." Gambit spoke. "de type that needs 'reason' to talk to one such as me."

"Ok I will tell chuck, we should head out before..."

"Going some place?" the southern drawl interrupted as Storm and Rogue came out of a bush.

"Oui, we going to get you ladies grauation gifts for passing the week," Gambit smiled as he bowed his head.

The two women looked at him then at each other before,

"We will come with you," they said together.

For the record the two men NEVER planned to lock the two women up and keep them at the manor while they went out to do the work. Never once did they plan it, it would be an insult to them, they did not mean they had not hoped to keep them out of it. Hellfire was after Rogue, and even though no words were spoken both Gambit and Logan felt that Storm was in danger too, they just couldn't prove it.

The drive was peaceful as Gambit mentioned some ideas, earrings set of their birth stones, maybe a pendent. Logan actually suggested a new outfit for storm. He never thought the all black matched her, he suggested something all white to match her hair.

"That outfit you got Rogue turned out better then I thought possible, the green and gold just works for her," Logan told gambit before smiling back at the southern gal in the back seat with Storm.

"You think white would look better on me?" Storm asked.

"Yes/Absolute," Logan and Gambit replied.

"Well I agree about the matching outfits, that had been Scott's idea," Storm smiled.

"So," Rogue started as she looked at Storm. "How long do you think it will take us to get them to tell us the real reason when are heading to the next town over?"

"Better be before we get there, or I would say we go on an all day shopping trip with their credit cards and make them carry all the bags," Storm replied with an evil smile, both men stiffened.

"Make them sit in the waiting area in the unmentionable section at 'penny's?" Rogue chuckled as Logen stiffened more.

"that trick won't work on Remy, however," Storms smile grew evil. "If we find a baby clothing store."

"Gambit learned of an informant in the town," both Logan and Gambit spoke as one.

"Monsieur Claws be coming in case we have to ask twice." Gambit finished.

"And just how much have you two been doing on this mission without us?" Storm asked calmly.

"As much as possible," Logan growled.

"An ya'll left us out why?" Rogue asked realising what Storm was meaning.

"Hellfire be after chere," Gambit replied calmly. "Gambit and Logan also feel something in da air about Soeur Stormy."

Both women were taken back, not sure what to say next.

"that's the bar," Gambit spoke as they entered the little town. "He be here around an hour."

"Remy?" Storm asked calmly.

"Ororo?" he replied and everyone heard it.

"How bad is it?"

"Mags playing a game, professor as well, Gambit think we can't trust none of them but us four." the cajun replied as he looked back in Storms eyes.

"Hand over your cards," Rogue spoke as they waited.

"Hmmm?" logan was confused.

"We will go buy our graduation gifts while you do stake out." and she held out her hand where remy placed one of his cards,

"Robert Lord," he told her.

Rogue nudged Storm with an elbow who sighed and held out her hand with a tiny smirk as she looked at Logan.

"Don't we get a say in your gifts?" Logan asked as he finally dug out his card.

"No," both women replied.

* * *

"Hello ma friend," Gambit started as he and Logan approached the short skinny man at the end of the bar.

"What, what do you want." the man startled.

"Information, we is told you have plenty...for the price," Gambit replied calmly as he waved a large bundle of _100's_

The man started to drool at the cash, but spotted a larger man in the back of the bar shaking his head no.

"Sorry wrong guy." the weed replied and turned away only to have Logan grab his collar and pull him off the.

"Well if my eyes do deceive me, the great Wolverine," a voice stopped Logan and Remy, the small man was trying and failing to break the grip.

An older man with a seedy air that stank of cheap booze, cigars and woman walked up.

"The only man to go more then a hundred fights a cross the cages of north America,"

"Mack johnson, what you doing out of the Yukon?" Logan growled.

"Greener pastures, seems my little friend has information you want, how about a deal?"

Gambit and Logan looked at each other.

"Terms?" Gambit asked as he watched.

"Wolverine comes out of retirement for one night, runs a seven man Gauntlet in the cage, and not only do you get the winners purse, a piece of the gate as well as a piece of the book, but you get all the information from my little man here."

"When?" Logan replied with a growl.

"Saturday night come about eight first fight at ten," Mack replied.

"Deal," both Logan and Gambit replied.

* * *

Some time later the ladies were walking down the street with a few bags each when a short fat man stepped in front of them.

"Ladies, how would you like to make five thousand dollars for a nights work?"

Storm and Rogue at each other, if the stench of the man had not offended them so much that question would have.

"Well suga, that has to be the worst pick up line I've heard." Rogue replied eyeing the man with a glare.

"I mean it, saturday night there's a cage fight, we are hiring ring girls." he replied.

"Wear a bikini walk around enticing the fans, make five grand it will be an amazing show, the champ is coming out of retirement."

He held a small flier in his hands and rogue reached for it but instead of grabbing the paper she grabbed the hand and almost crushed it pulling him close to speak low.

"What champion?"

"The Wolverine, he still the only one to have over one hundred wins without a loss, he is running the Gauntlet."

Rogue squeezed his hand tighter, "We will be thar, and if I hear the ring girls are treated less than gentlemanly, A'h will find you."

Rogue released the hands very sore hand took the flier and motioned for Storm to follow they headed back to a store they had been to earlier.

* * *

Rogue finally let out the sigh as they walked back to the parked car where they saw Logan and gambit waiting,

"Ever been to a cage match?" she asked Storm before they got in Logan's hearing range.

"Not since before I came to the states." Storm replied. "but I went to many in Cairo."

"Ladies," Gambit called out "Chere, Soeur. Gambit see you spend money do we get a fashion show?" he smiled and wiggled his eye brows as they set their bags in the trunk.

"Maybe, but not tonight, how did it go?"

"A las, we come back Saturday he be able to talk then," Gambit smiled as they all got into the car.

Rogue smiled and she and Storm faked tiredness as they sat back and watched logan, Gambit turned himself in his seat to watch them. no words were spoken. When they finally reached the manor it was going on dusk, after they parked,

"Can Gambit help you with you bags?"

"Not this night Suga," Rogue replied as she grabbed her stuff. "But their is something you can do for us."

"Name it, mi chere."

"Make sure Storm and I have good seats at the cage fight Saturday night,"

Gambit smirked as Logan growled and grew stiff, they had not planned to tell them about that.

"Box seat, Gambit make sure."

"Good night boys." Rogue smiled as she left.

"I understand you desires Logan, don't coddle me to much." Storm spoke as she to turned and went inside.

"Cajun," Logan started. "is it safe to bring them there?"

"Stormy been in worse places, and did you not meet your Rogue in a cage bar?"

"You realise this is a set up right?"

"Oui, but da ting is we know it a set up,"

* * *

Saturday came with little notice, the four continued their training as well as tended to the students providing different summer time games. No student tested Logan or Storm's resolve and it had been fun, Mutant dodgeball was a hit. Logan and Gambit left the manor after they were informed by Rogue that they would see them there.

"Remember our seats," was Rogue's parting words.

Rogue now sat on the short vanity in Storms loft as she waited for her friend to get dressed. With them was Phoenix who was finding this situation some what funny.

"So this contest is basicly like the Gladiator games of ancient Rome?" the redhead asked.

"Yep," Rogue replied with a smirk. "even after thousands of years, human still love to watch violent blood sports."

"I sometimes wonder if we are every going to be a civilised as we pretend to be," storm spoke as she sat at the same vanity that Rogue sat on and applied some light makeup.

"probably not," Rogue smirked. "And admit it, you wanna watch The Wolverine go through those guy just as much if not more then Aye do."

Storm stiffened but did not raise to the bait, Rogue and Gambit had been teasing her for the last few days. They had noticed that Storm had been always showing up when ever Logan was training.

"So, wanna come?" Rogue asked as she looked at Phoenix.

"No, to much emotion, I am not yet ready to be in that kind of environment but I will be watching," she replied.

Both Storm and rogue looked at her but said nothing.

"Eric has been, rather relaxed lately," Rogue commented as she looked at Storm.

"What ever his plan is," Phoenix spoke up. "He seems to have gotten good news, Charles still trusts all of you and so has not picked up on it.

"Won't he be shocked when he learns we aren't the mindless puppets and good little soldiers that Scott was." Rogue growled.

Ever since Logan and Gambit informed them that the two older men had 'plans' they had been watching closer. The loft shook with a strong gust of wind before dieing down.

"I was just as Loyal a follower as Scott was," Storm spoke with a calm voice.

"Ah am sure the Professor was everything you thought he was at one time." Rogue placed a gloved hand on Storms shoulder. "Just like the world, people change."

"He still has good intentions," Phoenix spoke. "Enjoy the fights."

She floated out of the room as Storm finished and her and Rogue flew out the balcony window, and over to the large gates where a white limo was waiting.

* * *

"I guess I will actually have to thank Gambit, Limo service, he is really starting to try." Rogue said as she stepped out and got in line to the doors of the large warehouse.

"Excuse me," a tall man in a black suit asked as he approached the two women. "Are you Ms. Lebeau or Ms Logan?"

"So much for subtlety," Rogue growled as she and Storm turned to the man.

"That would be us," Storm replied with a calm yet confident air about her.

the man who called himself 'Robert' led the women to a different door, to say he was shocked when he met them was an understatement. He was use to leading powerful people to their high class box seats but these two.

Ms Lebeau was dressed leather that was so dark green it looked black from a distance. She had long sleeved shirt, Gloves, waist coat and pants with a belt all in that dark green but trimmed in gold, he had to admit they were strange colors but for her it worked. She had a southern drawl and a strong walk about her with plenty of hip movement.

The other woman though, he had never seen a black woman with pure white hair (he knew was natural without asking,) and piecing blue eyes. She to had dressed in leather like her companion only this was pure white trimmed in black and had a trimmed up long leather trench coat that flared out at the bottom as if she was walking in a constant breeze, after he had met her she put on a pair of Dark round sunglasses.

What really shocked him was her walk, back straight head held high and she strode through the crowed as if she were a queen...or a goddess made flesh, people just got out of her way.

Being led to their Seats they found they had the best seats in the house and everyone had looked at them at least once. Rogue relaxed as she got comfortable and looked around, Storm sat in a very proper manner facing the cage but eyes hidden by the glasses were looking everywhere.

"Remy is in the box seat to the right," Storm spoke calmly.

"yeah, getting rather comfortable with the blonde,"

They watched him as he spoke to the two men that looked like foreign dignitaries, while calmly touching and caressing the two women with them in a way that the men did not notice and the women just smiled agout.

"Don't start Storm, I know when someone is _working a room,"_ Rogue spoke before Storm could. "he warned me that their would be U.N. people here and that he would be looking around."

"I must say you are taking that better than I thought," Storm spoke as she watched the rest of the room.

"It is just a game, him flirting with me," Rogue replied. "Not like it could be anything more."

"Rogue think before you speak," Storm spoke with the first sign of irritation. "You call yourself untouchable, yet without any effort he touches you, holds you hugs you gets closer to you then anyone.

And it took him very little effort to get around your mutation and give you those massages that I know you enjoyed even if he kept it very professional."

Rogue did not reply.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," a man's voice came over speakers. "WELCOME, TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT, FIRST TIME IN SIX YEARS THE MAN BEAST, THE UNDEFEETED, THE WOLVERINE, IS COMING OUT OF RETIREMENT TO RUN OUR SEVEN FIGHT GAUNTLET.

The volume of the speakers was turned down as he now had everyone's attention.

"The rules are simple, the challenger must fight each opponent back to back with only two minute break, and to date no one has beaten the Gauntlet, betting is now...OPEN.

Rogue finally looked around the large building, Box seats lined around the cage and behind them was rafter seat that were packed. The Box seat appeared to be reserved for rich, powerful and important. She swore she saw at least three actors and actresses. the rafters were packed with the type you would expect, dirty, seedy nasty men and women.

A waiter came to the two women asking if they wished to make a bet.

"Wolverine to win," Storm spoke and held out her money.

"Same," rogue added.

"That is 100-1 odds," he spoke without batting an eye and handing them their tickets.

After he left,

"So what do you think?" Rogue asked Storm. "Ringer in the last round?"

"Of course," Storm nodded. "Whatever information these men have is something they DON'T wish us to gain."

"So...mutant?" Rogue asked.

' _yes.'_ Phoenix's _voice_ answered.

"You promised to tell us when you were in our heads," Storm replied calmly.

"And now our challenger..."

The announcer was cut off do to the hole place shouting as one.

 _WOLVERINE, WOLVERINE, WOLVERINE,_

Rogue had to grin as Logan walked out as it nothing bothered him, she smiled when Storm tensed up as several women shouted depraved and obscene offers to him.

"Logan would not soil himself with those females," she spoke to calm her friend. "And the Wolverine has standards in a mate."

"Not now Rogue," Storm replied as she watched.

the fights were quick, each man was large and carried the scars to prove they had been in several cage matches. These were not the normal gutter trash and chumps looking to win easy money, these were all veterans of the cage. Logan played and toyed with them making the fights last longer then they should have to drive up the book.

Storm watched without a muscle twitch as each one fell to The Wolverine, she did not even flinch when a woman jumped from her seat stripped naked and started climbing the cage begging Logan to use her, to Storm relief Logan did not even look at the woman as she was pulled back down off the cage by security.

The crowed was worked up into an insane frenzy, it was almost as bad as the cages of Cairo, the stench of Blood was filling the air and the people were quickly addicted to it begging for more.

"This Mack put massive bets," Gambit spoke in the women's ears startling them as he had snuck up on them. "On Logan to win the first six but then bet everything on the seventh man to beat Logan."

"We guessed with the 100-1 odds we got for Logan to win." Storm replied without taking her eyes off Logan.

"A little birdy told us it is a mutant ringer," Rogue smiled at her clever hint.

"And now," the speakers came alive again. "for our seventh and final match."

He did not speak or announce a name as the sounds of very heavy foot steps could be felt. The man was massive at least seven feet tall and almost as wide, the fat just rolled on him and his hole body shook as he walked.

"It had to be him," Gambit spoke more to himself then anyone.

"What is that?" Rogue asked in awe and a little fear.

"Dukes, Fred Dukes, A.K.A The Blob," Gambit replied.

Logan just cocked his head to the side as he looked at his former team mate,

"Thought Creed killed you?"

"he tried," Fred replied pulling his shirt down to the side to show a massive scar. "Seems I am tougher than he thought."

The buzzer sounded and the massive man charged with more speed then should be possible and belly slammed Logan sending him hard to the cage. He did not stop there as he threw punch after punch pushing Logan to a limit he had not seen all night.

"Nothing personal, just getting paid a lot of money to make sure you don't win." Fred spoke as he took five or six shots from the shorter man.

The beating Logan was taking had the crowd screaming for more, Storm had not moved but was gripping the arm of her chair to the point it was cracking in her grip.

"Are you involved?" logan asked as he was able to block a shot and punched back.

"Win and find out," Dukes replied and charged.

Logan leaped and kicked off the cage and slammed his fist as hard as he could into the skull of the bigger man, it dazed him and so Logan actually climbed up the body of the man mountain and gave him a massive head butt. Which made Dukes go down on one knee, the hard right from Logan rocked the man who out of reflex stood back up fell back into the cage and promptly fell forward out cold.

It felt like the hole area shook as his body hit the floor.

The arena was silent, then it started, cries of yes and no were heard. Seems a lot of people bet against Logan to win. The crowd was getting out of hand, fights were breaking out.

The lightning flashed and the thunder silenced the large arena,

"We will have order now that the contest is over," Storm spoke in a loud powerful voice. her eyes white flashed, lightning danced around and caressed her body as she raised up on the winds. "Winners will wait patiently to collect their money, those that did not win will leave in an orderly fashion and remember, never Gamble more than you can afford to lose."

No one spoke, this Goddess had final say. The losers left without a word, and those that won waited calmly for their winnings.

It was not until everyone left that Storm sat her feet back on the floor.

"Well that was a calmer ending then was planned." One of the security personal spoke as Storm rogue and Gambit walked calmly back to where Logan had gone back stage.

They found Logan in his dressing room as he was getting dressed. The two ring girls were they sitting to the side looking worried. Rogue growled as she moved but Gambit stopped her.

"Relax chere, true they was promised to who ever took Logan out, but seeing as Logan won, da be safe."

"You two stay here," Logan told the girls as he led Gambit Storm and Rogue to a office.

"da money?" Gambit spoke first as they spotted Mack grabbing a couple bags of cash and looking to try and get out quickly.

Mack startled and looked up, Gambit stood flipping a charged card in his fingers, Logan just had his arms crossed waiting, the two women were what scared him the most, one was the Lighting weaver and her pure white eyes spoke volumes of her anger, the fourth walked up and grabbed him by his throat lifting him off his feet with ease.

"Where is the weed? Logan asked. when the man did not speak Rogue tightened her grip.

"She already planning to cause great injury for your treatment of the ring girls," Gambit smiled as he started to collect the bags of cash. "Answer and we might try to talk her out of it."

"He is down in the basement," a voice from the door most looking back, Rogue never took her eyes off Mack.

Dukes stood at the door holding his head, "I told you, win and I will answer. No I am not involved at this time, I go where the cash is. Someone put a massive bounty On Logan and Lebeau. Not sure who, that weed guy knows."

"Fred?" Logan asked "get out of the state, I would not enjoy having to go against you in a life or death fight."

"I was promised 100k just for fighting and another hundred if I won," Fred spoke and Gambit quickly found the cash.

Fred took the money and just left after a brief look at Storm, "Why couldn't we get women like her on the team?" he spoke mostly to himself as he left.

"Can you get her to let me go now?" Mack asked

Gambit smiled at Rogue, "Well chere, let him go?"

She just growled.

"Guess that a no, well we tried." Gambit smiled as he left the room.

"Come Rogue," Storm spoke in her calm voice. "There are thousands just like him.

Rogue just frowned and threw the man into and through the wall before turning and leading Storm and Logan out the office.

"Here be the money for the job," they heard gambit speaking as he handed the girls large bundle of cash, "and here is a number call and the guy will help you launder so you not have to pay tax."

"And ladies, remember, that much money for 'a night's work' will always lead you to do stuff you will regret that is if you are allowed to live through it." Storm added as she followed Rogue and Logan to a set of stairs that led down.

* * *

Weed was cowering a corner by the time Gambit made it down stairs, Logan had all six claws out as he towered over the small man.

"What do you know, I won't ask again." Storm asked in a calm voice that held great power, Gambit also noticed that she had a hand on Logan's shoulder.

Big money offered for Wolverine and Gambit, also for girl named Marie," he looked and finally noticed the white streak. "her, big money."

"Who is offering?" Storm asked.

"don't know all very hush, there a web page," he stopped and reached into his coat pocket only to have the tips of Logan's claws under his chin.

Storm squeezed his shoulder again and he back off just long enough for weed to pull out a card. "Log into that use that passcode take you to site."

' _Time to leave'_ Phoenix voiced to all four.

* * *

 **A/N ok first**

 **potato, yes they are weaker than Logan and remy here:**

 **1 the movies had rogue untrained and very weak, unlike the comics she did not get training with mystique for the brotherhood of evil mutants.**

 **2 gambit is a level 5 mutant he was just powered down by sinister, since that did not happen he is a level five mutant**

 **3 Logan has his memories and now he and the Wolverine are working together insink. makes him far stronger.**

 **4 storm in the movies was very weak, i felt insulted watching, those so called fights with calisto were...they sucked.**

 **5 remy and logan are training them sooner or later they will be the badass ladies we love them for but everyone starts somewhere.**

 **6 AU movie verse with parts of the comic and 90's show. might bring in a little evo but haven't decided.**

 **thank you Potato for your review i had planned to show this progression from weak to strong through the story but Potato left a review and i wanted them to know his option mattered (open yourself to pm's)**

 **wow 5k word chapter...wow i may have pushed to hard.**

 **did i skip something?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n ok i have looked and looked but I am having trouble finding where the hell logan ever slept with rogue, comic name number yada yada yada plz**

 **I get sick just thinking about her and eric. (shivers) but i cant find where it was her and logan ever.**

* * *

Nothing Happened the day after the fights, Hank was still checking the web site, Charles and Eric remained in the background. Phoenix had taken to staying in her room again. Monday however had everyone scrambling, it was barely seven in the morning when there came a ring at the front gate. no one was expected so Logan first refused to let who ever it was in for he would not give a name only asked for help.

Storm was the voice of reason so she opened the gate and went to meet who ever it was at the front door. Logan behind her with one of his middle claws out hidden behind his back. As soon as the door was opened Logan pushed Storm out of the way and punched him, without the claw.

"Peace," the guy spoke raising his hand from the ground and trying to get some form of feeling besides pain back in his jaw. "I come in peace looking for help."

"Alright bub," Logan growled letting all six claws out slowly. "Give me one reason we should trust you?"

 _Ahh-Choo._

The sound came from behind a bush causing Storm to looked concerned.

"Ah dad, I did it again," a child's voice called out.

Storm took a few steps forward past the two men, Logan grabbed the guy's arm and put his claws hidden behind the guys back with his points aimed right for his heart. Down on the grass behind a bush was a boy no older then twelve wiping his noise, behind him on the group were three other identical boys holding their heads as if they were dizzy.

"That's good Jamie, now pull them back in like I showed you." the father replied in a calm voice.

Two of the clones started to get up and walk to the original when the third jumped to his feet and started to run away,

"Runner," the clones and Jamie all screamed and chased after the runner.

Storm spotted Rogue flying above following the boy so she just turned to face the father.

"You have my attention, make it quick."

"Look...I am James Madrox thief, bank robber, career criminal," Logan growled but said nothing. "And now a father, his mutation activated about a month ago and his mother left him, just like that." he spoke looking to storm for a sympathetic ear, she just listened.

I was never married and Jamie...he was a surprise, now say what you will I always sent money to take care of him, I just never realised how bad things were."

"Go on," Storm spoke calmly.

"She barely fed him never sent him to school, used the money I sent to support the needle in her arm, and seemed to have many men in her bed at the same time."

"Get to the point," Logan growled.

"When she left him, he called me after three days, my parole officer made it clear he could not stay with me and suggested foster care. I may not be the best dad but I will be damned if I abandon him to that. The plan was to make fast cash then he and I together would leave the country."

"That would have violated your parole and placed him in foster care." Storm replied.

"Yeah bad idea," Madrox replied. "The good news is I was working as a bartender at a cage fight this last weekend and I remembered about a school for mutants."

"I spoke with my PO and he said if I made sure to pay the tuition and kept up with my parole meetings...anyway,"

The door opened and Gambit walked out followed by a Floating Phoenix,"

"And can you pay the tuition?" Gambit asked with a lazy smile.

The man pulled out a large bundle of cash, "I had a high bet on the winner of the cage match...how long will this?"

Gambit took the cash and handed it to Phoenix before taking a clipboard from the woman.

"You understand that do to your history we will require that you make us his primary guardian, and you will probably only have visitation rights correct?" Storm asked as he took the clipboard and started filling the papers out (using three other clones to speed it up.)

"If it helps keep him out of foster and away from his mother," he replied

"Your PO will have to contact us...today," Storm continued.

He just nodded as a shadow came over head, looking up they found Rogue floating down holding the boy,

"Little guy ran almost to the other side of the estate," she smiled.

"Hey Jamie, listen," The father started.

"Are you leaving me too?" the boy asked with a little fear,

"Not this time but I need you to stay here while daddy does his work, it is a school you will like it,"

"School...I get to go to school?" the child asked in delight.

"Yes son, now I have to head back to work I don't know about this week but I will be by to see you soon."

"Come on Sugah, lets find you a room." Rogue spoke and led the boy off after a final hug.

Once out of earshot,

"Was that a lie?" Logan growled.

"Not this time, if I am gone longer then three weeks I am probably dead." james replied seriously.

"Don't make me come looking, or you will be,"

"Hey by any chance is she? James pointed at Phoenix.

"Nope, best forget you saw her in fact," Logan replied and nodded as Phoenix quickly wiped his memory of her being at the mansion.

By six this afternoon Mr. Madrox," Storm reminded him.

He just nodded waved and left on foot.

"I often forget this is a school for children," Logan growled.

* * *

the week went slowly, do to never being at school they found young mr. Madrox was way behind his age group so they all took turns 'sitting' him.

In the distraction of the clone generating child they had not bothered Beast for several days about the information.

"the web site is gone," the furry feral spoke one morning. "Seems our secret got out and they shut it down last night.

"Did you get anything?" Logan asked with a growl.

"You and Remy have five hundred thousand dollar bounties on your heads...dead."

"Hear that Logan, only half a million, need to try harder." Gambit smiled. Only to get slapped by Rogue in the back of the head.

"Not funny Remy," Storm replied calmly.

"And Rogue?" Logan asked.

"wanted alive untouched." Beast replied. "No price."

No one spoke this mystery was getting stranger.

"Who did the web site belong to?" Charles asked calmly.

"A charity called Friends of Humanity, they do a lot of work in third world countries dealing with the poor, drug abusers and human trade." Beast continued his report.

"Of course, no easier way to hide trafficking then being a humanitarian organization working to stop it." Rogue drawled.

"It seems they do care about human rights, all of the hidden bounties were mutants," Beast began again. "Seems after the defence of Worthington labs and the ' _truce'_ between the government and mutants, they were forced to take their anti-mutant belief underground."

"There is a charity event in two weeks," Charles started. "Warren has informed us some of his contacts will be there, it is in Seattle, that might be a good place to look while also see if he wishes to join the team."

"What kind of event?" Logan asked.

"Masquerade ball," Charles smiled as Logan growled and remy smiled his devil may care smirk at Rogue.

"I suggest you brush up on your dancing Logan," Storm spoke calmly as she sipped her tea.

* * *

A couple days later Logan still wasn't happy,

"All yours doc," he called as he left the Danger Room, Beast looked inside and found six teenage boys laid out groaning after the 'simple work out'

"Going a little hard don't you think?" Rogue asked as she walked up beside him.

"trying to relax," Logan growled. "Keep Storm Busy today."

"Why?" Rogue asked confused.

Logan's grunt did not get the reception he hoped. Rogue stepped in front and put a hand on his chest. "Why?"

"Remy and I will be out of the mansion today," He replied hoping...

"Where?" Rogue asked calmly.

"I am getting a tux fitted, i wish it to be speacil, ok?"

Is The Wolverine making an effort to woo Storm?" Rogue smiled as he drawl slipped back into her speech.

"Way I understood her orders Storm will be upset if I don't dance with her right?"

"Bet your hide Sugah. she actually looking forward to seeing you in a civilised setting."

"Right and an angry Storm is a bad thing." Logan finished calmly crossing his arms. "you do realise he will pull you on the dance floor too right?" Logan smirked.

"He better not if he doesn't wish to be in a coma," Rogue growled.

"He has no fear of that." the man replied.

* * *

"You got them gumbo?" logan growled as he and Gambit snuck out of the manor and drove off in his jeep.

"Course, and you my friend doubted I could get them both." the cajun smiled. "But, m'sieur Claws knows he playing with fire right? the Kind of fire that not even you can survive.."

"Only if we fail,"

* * *

"Won't it be funny when Logan learns we already know his plan?" Rogue smiled as she sat with Storm in her office.

"He is trying to be romantic, I am able to feint surprize," Storm replied as she looked over Madrox's summer work. "Remind me if we ever find that boys mother, not to cause great injury." she shook her head.

"Only if you do the same," the southern woman replied. "Tell me, which you prefer, civilised or wild?

"I have not yet seen civilised...but I guess both in equal portions." Storm replied.

"Please, Storm I was there...you loved watching him fight, when he just goes all out roaring and slashing. The blood, the carnage, the thrill..."

Storm was growing stiffer and stiffer as Rogue listed all the things she secretly knew to be true.

"behave Rogue," Storm replied.

* * *

The trip to Seattle was a quick quiet affair, no one really spoke on the flight. Gambit spent a lot of time on his computer. Rogue just watched him from her seat and Storm was getting a private pleasure trying to teach Logan not only to conquer his fear of flying but also learn fly the jet. Work in progress was the only way to describe it.

Beast had set up their covers with Warren, Gambit and Logan arrived at different times, but Storm and Rogue were arriving together with Warren,

"What do you see?" Gambit asked using the hidden mic. He stood on one side of the massive dance floor of the estates ballroom, dressed in a tuxedo and wearing a mask of simple hunter green, he blended in so well no one really noticed him.

"About three hundred fools dancing around trying to act more important then they are,"Came Logan's growl.

He was dressed in dress pants and a white shirt, his tail coat was opened in the front and he wore white gloves. Gambit knew he was going a different look. Logan walked with his back straight head high and with the air of an old Lord..

They spotted Warren arrive and as he was greeted, being a Mutant with large Angle wings it was a bit of a novelty for those who did not harbor ill feelings for mutants, he shook hands and smiled. Logan looked around and noticed several people who were not impressed and a couple who showed down right hatred for his arrive.

"the two on the stairs, Black masks," Logan whispered.

"Oui, mon ami." Gambit replied as he moved closer to the entrance but kept the two in his sight.

But at that moment the music and the room stopped and went silent, Logan and Remy just looked then both smiled.

Storm had arrived, she wore a full length english ballgown, unlike many her dress had several colors, blues and greens with white and golds. all mixed together perfectly to look like the sea during a storm. He gloves went to mid upper arm and were a deep sea grean, She walked with a very powerful air and her mask had large feathers and a mix of brown,red, black and held a african feeling.

She walked the room and spoke to few people, it was decided that she would work the room while Rogue stayed in the back. well Logan changed the plan. As she moved through with pleasantries he moved up took her hand and bowed as he kissed it. Storm smiled and followed him to the dance floor. No words were spoken as she let him lead, he she was finally seeing the civilized culture in it's full glory that she had only seen glimpses of while joining Charles on several outings. It was grand, it was glorious it was...

It was Boring.

What ever she was looking for this was not it, a quiet giggling laugh could be heard in the back of her mind, ' _hush you'_

"Thank you Logan, the dress is amasing and you dance better then I hoped." She spoke calmly.

"Not what you exspected?" he replied as he moved and lead her around the floor.

"maybe I was looking for..." she started not even sure how to finish.

"The romance and magic that had been written about in so many different tails?" he offered.

"was it always this...fake?" She asked.

"They wear the mask so no one can see who they are, they show their deepest thoughts and desires." Logan replied. "plus these things like most balls and dances, were about politic, money, power and perverse vice. to be honest Ms. Monroe they sucked just as much then as they do now.

* * *

Gambit watched as Storm entered, he knew what she was hoping for and knew that she would be very disappointed that was until Logan changed the plan and just took her to dance. Quickly he looked around till he found her, Rogue was wearing a ball gown of deep hunter green, her gloves went all the way to the shoulder and her mask was just big enough to hide her white hair. It too was huntergreen but it was 'dusted' in gold flakes.

She hid off to the side as she watched the room, smiling as she watched he father figure take her...then and there she realised Storm was more a mother figure then she had had in a long time...she began to love that relationship more and more each second as she just watched.

She did not see him as he came up behind, she gave a squawk as Gambit took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. At first Rogue tried to argue but then noticed he moved them to an open place then began to lead them in the traditional waltz.

"A belle like you must not hide, no?" He smiled.

She glared but did not stop, secretly she was glad. Most people always showed fear around her, this foolish cajun did not, they danced in silence and even though Remy was watching the room, never taking his eyes off the mission, he made sure that Rogue felt important.

They listened to the open mics as Storm and Logan talked and when Logan gave his personal option both Rogue and Gambit laughed quietly.

"Oui, Soeur, des meetings of high society were always jokes," Gambit spoke calmly. "Then why did your pere always send you to them?" Storm replied.

"Great teaching tools," the Cajun replied with a straight face. "Where else you learn to read eyes?"

As she was held in Logan's arms Storm thought about that and finally remembered, "of course the October ball,"

"Oui, now dat you remember, 'ets have some fun,"

"October ball?" Rogue asked confused.

"Yes," Storm replied. "A ball that the thieves attend every year, a place where the younger practice picking pockets and the older practice information gathering."

* * *

Hours went by, Rogue lost track. she and Gambit danced but anytime she looked tired or bored he stopped the dance and he just stayed with her. As she was leaving the dance floor for the unknown time she gave a soft sigh.

"Problem?" gambit asked calmly.

"Since my powers returned it seems like once again everything I do outside of the mansion is about a mission. I am worried I might again be stuck." she replied.

"So belle want a date just for fun?" Gambit asked as he passed on the campaign and went to sparkling cider.

"I guess," she replied down cast.

"Would Rogue go on a date with this poor cajun?" Gambit asked in a straight no bullshit voice.

Rogue's head snapped up it almost sounded like her head would snap off.

"no joke, chere wanna date Gambit more than willing, he wanting."

The music slowed but instead of pulling her back to the floor he just pulled her in his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Tell mah about this date?" Rogue asked as she closed her eyes.

"Ay see, Paris with a clear sky and a full moon, we go to a show. Movie, classic play, opera, we enjoy a relaxing time watching artists of the theatre apply their trade. Then we slip away to the top of the tower, a private five star restaurant located on the Eiffel Tower where we enjoy a world class meal and some soft dancing."

Rogue thought about every world he spoke.

"That...sounds like a really boring night." she confessed.

"Oui, agree," Gambit replied. "A real woman needs action and adventure let me try again."

"On the night of a new moon where it dark, we attend a social gathering at a resort or hotel, we find someone, then as we sneak around and into their room, knowing they will be there soon, and we rob them blind, jews money clothes if they have any taste. Then we quickly escape the clocks ticking cause our diner reservation are only good for thirty minutes and we have to drive a crossed the city to make it."

Rogue laughed as the cajun just planned a robbery, with her, for a date. And more it actually sounded fare more interesting then the show and diner route.

She looked over Gambits shoulder and froze, on the stairs wearing almost nothing but white lingerie and a long furry coat,

"Shit, on da stairs," Rogue spoke and turned her and gambit so her back was to the woman in white.

"Logan?"

no reply,

"Logan unless you hidden in a room alone with Stormy wearing less clothes den you started with,"

"We are in the middle of the dance floor." Logan replied.

"Top of stairs." Gambit spoke as he watched.

Logan and Storm looked casually and spotted her, half naked, no mask, and the smile of a predator watching her prey,

"Emma Frost,"

" da White Queen,"

"Bitch"

"We have hellfire in the house, time to leave."

"Logan you and Stormy head for east exit," Gambit started. "Rogue, chere, behind you is a balcony go out and up move east till Stormy finds yo,"

He kissed her hair and pushed her for the exit,

"What you planning Cajun?" Logan growled as he and Storm made their exit.

"Something stupid to buy us time."

* * *

 **A/N ok thought about putting the 'stupid' in this chapter changed mind.**

 **yes i am going au on many things**

 **i liked the idea of madrox having a son, and a lot of XM evo writers tend to enjoy the young naive jamie.**

 **been to three ball's like this one all were boring.**

 **I personally never enjoyed the dinner and a movie dates need some adventure excitement wonder and risk.**

 **reviews please**


	8. Chapter 8

She loved it, she loved being the center of attention, loved how she stood out in the room. All the men looked at her with lust and the woman looked at her with hate and jealiousy...well most did some of them also looked at her with lust. She walked down those stairs as if she was the Queen (which she was) everyone at her beck and call. She walked from the stairs to the dance floor, the sea of people just parted for her, She would show just who the true Queen of Hellfire was.

He took her hand and pulled her into a dance, she smiled, she liked aggressive men she loved to break them to her will. Not even looking at him she reached for his mind looking to find all his secrets, weaknesses, money...

Static, there was nothing but static.

Her smile weakened as she slowly calmly looked to the face of the man, his tux was very simple his mask standard, he left no impression on anyone. Then she looked into the eyes of the mask, there would never be a mistake with those red on black.

"Gambit," she smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "Impressive.

"Chere Queen, thu has kept this poor cajun waiting all night, and he came here just to see you and bask in your beauty."

"I doubt that greatly thief, why are you here?" she replied with a smile on her face and a snarl in her voice as he led her over the dance floor never breaking stride.

"Nevermind I know," she continued. "The girl that you stole from me."

Gambit did not reply or raise to any bait, just kept dancing staring into her eyes.

"I will find her, but since you have been such a wonderful dance partner tonight, I will tell you a secret. I will find her, I will spend months enjoying as I watch my men break her, then I will turn her. And even if you could find her again...she won't be the same, Whatever it is you like about her will not be there anymore."

Not a twitch, not a stumble, she hated this man all her tricks seemed to...

"Very good, you got this Cajun fearful and worried." Gambit spoke. "Let Gambit return dis favor."

He kept hold of one of her hands as his other left her him and reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be an uncut unpolished diamond.

"Dis be the chip Ah stole from yo," Gambit spoke calmly. "Would you like it back?"

She did not speak, just reached with her free hand for her diamond, it's started to glow that red and purple color.

"Lot of years Gambit tried but only recently he learn to charge dis type of stone. you psy attacks don't effect me, and now I can use your beautiful armor against you."

She pulled her hand away from the charged gem, he just removed the charge and placed it in her palm.

"We meet again, yo will meet La Diable Blanc."

The song called for a twirl and Gambit spun her, for a brief second thier hands were parted, when she regriped the hand she found that the man before her was shorter, fatter, older, and dumber. He did not even know who he got their he just smiled as he continued the dance with her.

* * *

"Dis part over, Warren thanks for the invite now yo get out of there." Gambit spoke as he stepped down the steps to the large cadillac waiting.

getting in he pulled a white jewel encrested wallet from a pocket,

"You picked her pocket?" Logan asked as he drove the car.

"Oui, Gambit has a love of stealing from 'paths." Gambit replied and looked in his side view mirror. "Stormy, the top buttons of you dress are open, can see down your chest. made you look.

"You did not," Came her reply as Gambit watch both her and Rogue flying behind and above the car. Storm did not look just reached and rebuttoned her dress.

"No, made Logan look." Gambit smiled as Logan just growled. "Wat you two belle femmes doing?"

"Going with you of course," Storm replied.

"You listened to my talk with Frost?"

"Of course," storm replied.

"Did you tink we would just let you two boys do all the work while we stay home and tend house?" Rogue growled.

Logan drove into a shadowed area and he and gambit got out and both men looked at the 'computer supply' company building as the two women landed.

"Did we want you to just that, Oui dat was our hope," Gambit replied as he and Logan went to open the trunk.

Once the trunk was opened up the women saw that their uniforms were ready hanging on a hook waiting for them.

"Never believed you would, but we did want that." Logan finished as he turned his back to let them change.

Gambit had no trouble watching,

"Remy, you have been an gentleman all night, don't ruin it now," Storm spoke but no attempt to wait for him to turn as she started to change cloths.

Logan just growled, grabbed him and turned him around, Only for Gambit to pull out a portable mirror only for logan to reach for that but stopped as Gambit turned it to give Logan a perfect in all meanings of the word, view of Storm.

"Using the Mirror Remy?" Storm spoke casually.

"Non, Logan is though."

The following growl was one of half anger and half embarrassment, which Gambit found funny as hell.

"You two up on the roof, door on east side, wait for light to turn green." Logan spoke as he led them to the building through the shadows and motion detectors.

* * *

How we doing this cajun?" logan asked as the two ladies flew off.

"Easy way," he replied as he held up a computer swipe key.

He swiped the pad and once the door clicked he opened and the two went in quiet as a mouse.

"How long before she knows you picked her?"

"No idea, till she needs something from it."

"Any chance she will know we are here?" Storm asked through the ear piece.

"Da have ten different places around dis city, da won't know we here unless we advertis."

Gambit found what he and Logan were looking for, a wall mounted security touchpad. quickly pushing in the codes.

"There you go girls, down the stairs hug the right third door on left, Stormy can you still pick a lock?"

"I am rusty but I have been practising since your arrival."

"Third file cabinet from the right," was Gambit's reply as he and Logan moved to where they knew the security office was.

"just how many times you been here Swamp Rat?" Rogue growled.

"Logan I been here two...three times, wanted to make it as easy as could be."

"Thanks to Gumbo's pick of that I.D. card we are two hours ahead of schedule." Logan added. as they spotted a guard walking.

The guard was large and strong and Logan could tell by his step he was trained. he charged and grabbed the man's arms and clamped a hand over his mouth. The man fought and would have broken the hold, if only he could have twisted and broken the arm that held him. A quick prick and the man collapsed to the drug Gambit had just injected him with. gambit quickly searched the forearms of the man but finding nothing restrained him and hid him in a closet.

They then moved to the Security office its self, charging the door it popped quietly startling the lone guard when Wolverine charged in claws out, unlike the other guard this one was young and untrained...he fainted at the sight.

"Wow, fainted at the sight of you," Gambit chuckled as he drugged the guard.

"Boy is barely old enough to shave," Logan grunted.

"Back to my question," Rogue growled. "three times, do you two ever sleep?"

"No," was the two men's reply.

"Starting on the lock now," Storm interrupted. and Logan saw Gambit check his watch as he sat at the computer and started hacking into it.

the two thieves worked in silence as Logan and Rogue both stood guard.

"Time," Storm spoke.

"Seven minute two seconds," Gambit responded, "Got rusty Stormy."

"Yeah Gumbo, If I am not mistaken you took Six minute fifty seconds," Logan growled.

"Forty-eight seconds, and yes those two seconds matter." Gambit replied.

The men heard Storm chuckle, "I guess my skills have not dropped that much. If I had bothered to pay my yearly dues..."

Everyone heard Gambit trying to cover his laughter over the mic.

"Something you wish to..." Storm started. "Don't tell me you have been paying MY dues to the guild this whole time?"

"Too good a thief for me not too, I did not spend all that time as your teacher to see you lose your place cause you left." Gambit replied. "Ascension is in three weeks, you only have one test to pass to get your master's, just let me know."

For half a second no one spoke, "Which files do I need?"

"one through six, eighteen, forty-four, and fifty-six through seventy...burn them."Gambit replied.

"Logan, you get the feeling we don't know our partners as well as we thought?" Rogue asked as the two thieves worked in silence.

"Think of it this way, least Scooter isn't here to slow us down. imagine what he would say if he found out about this?" Logan replied.

Both Storm and Rogue laughed at the thought, Cyclopes couldn't do covert to save anyones ass especially his own.

"Scott was my friend, Logan, but even I knew he had a rather large stick up his rear," Storm tried to rein in her laughter.

"Stick hell, Logan growled. "California redwood more like it."

"We are moving," Gambit interrupted.

The two men slipped out and moved quickly, finding two more guards and knocking them out heading for a door marked 'Finance Administration' As Gambit sat at the computer again,

"Finished," Rogue reported.

"Back into the hall head forward and down the stairs, go through door numbered three turn left." Logan replied as Gambit worked.

This was the part the men did not tell anyone yet, Gambit was robbing the company's blind and he and Logan had learned that this was the only computer that had access to the whole umbrella.

They would tell everyone later, better to seek for forgiveness than ask for permission thing.

' _we have movement at two of the other locations across town, I believe they are now searching for you.'_ Phoenix spoke.

"Thank you my Chere Loa, Gambit replied.

Just then Rogue and Stormed entered the office and Gambit was shutting down the computers. They all stood and looked at each other before heading out the door Gambit and Logan had come through.

"Yes my queen," a voice spoke and all four stopped. "Starting my sweep now."

Gambit checked and saw the lone man before signaling Logan. The feral silently slipped around the corn and snuck up behind the man, putting his blade in his back and through his heart. Storm and Rogue were confused since this was the only kill of the night. Not that they weren't use to the way Logan killed, Gambit quickly took the mans phone and the four moved out of the building.

Almost to the car the phone rang, Gambit just answered it without speaking.

"Well, report." Emma Frost's voice snarled.

"Bonjour, good evening...and good bye," Gambit replied and destroyed the phone.

* * *

The drive out of Seattle was quiet for the most part.

"Why kill the one?" Storm asked calmly.

"He was Hellfire," Logan replied as Gambit drove. "Gambit and I agreed...no quarter."

Storm did not reply as she looked to Rogue who was asleep resting her head on Storms shoulder.

"ready to tell us what you know that we still don't?" Gambit asked looking into the Mirror back at his sister.

"Not yet, when we finish gathering the team, if Charles doesn't tell you, then iI will." Storm replied.

"Still trust him?" Logan asked.

"He has done a lot of good, for both my self and others," Storm replied. "But no not fully, not anymore."

* * *

No one spoke as they drove, getting off the interstate Gambit gave a whimper of longing as he spotted a casino but instead turned in the opposite direction and drove into the night. The road led into a wooded area that sat next to the bay, a a large house came into view, Gambit shut off the lights.

"What?" Logan asked as he sat up.

Storm who had be dosing was quickly alert at his question and Nudged Rogue awake. Gambit did not reply as he shut off the engine and just costed into the driveway, a Flash in the upstairs window caught all of their attentions. Stopping the car, Gambit and Logan slipped out followed by Storm and Rogue who took to the air.

Scaling the wall of the house to the second floor balcony Logan and gambit came to a closed sliding glass door. The men could hear a scuffle inside and motioned to the women to watch their backs. Just before they opened the door, a body came crashing out of it. Logan and Gambit were both caught by broken glass but nothing more then scratches.

The figure was quickly up to her feet, she had purple hair and tight fitting leotard with knee high boots and a red sash, her face looked asian. Realising now as she stood that someone was right behind her, she make a quick backhanded strike, only to be caught by gambit and tossed over his him and slammed back first into the wooden balcony.

"Bonjour PsyLocke, wat's a belle femme like yo doing here?" he smiled as he laid across her chest pinning her arms to the sides.

"Lebeau? what the hell?" she replied in a british accent.

"You ok wings?" Logan asked as he looked into the house at what appeared to be a bedroom.

Angle got up from the opposite side of the bed with mall submachine gun.

"Fine," he growled back.

"You going to behave if I let you up?" Gambit smiled as Storm and Rogue came to land.

"I hate you," she replied.

"Careful all, she a path. tough one too." the Cajun spoke as he slowly got to his feet. Letting her raise.

After she was standing Logan looked around, "Seems we have an assassination attempt on our friend her," and pointed at warren.

"That or some kinky foreplay going on," Gambit smiled. "maybe both."

"pervert," the purple clad woman growled as she looked around. "You know me Lebeau why would you think..."

Gambit just looked down at PsyLocke's uniform, and on impulse she did to and found the material covering her chest was torn showing off more flesh then she was comfortable.

"I am just here to kill him," She replied covering herself with one hand and pointing at Warren with the other.

"personal or contract?" Logan asked.

"Contract, set up tonight wanted to get it and saw him at that ball." she replied.

"Who sent it out?" Rogue spoke next as she kept within reach of the assassin.

Gambit was pulling out a small computer and searching,

"Well, You realise that you won't get that contract now right?" Logan asked as he moved forward.

"Two million," Gambit spoke. "time job, open contract, Looks like you better be coming with us after all Mr. Worthington"

"Guess so," he replied. "what about her?"

Logan Rogue and Storm looked at each other then at Gambit who was still doing something on his screen. He did not look up till he put it away, at the same time Psylocke felt a vibration on her hip.

"Better to answer no?" Gambit smiled.

Pulling her phone out she checked.

"ten million...you realise Gambit that the standard buy off is only three times the bounty price right?"

"Oui, the other four is your pay, you are now under contract of the X-Men."

* * *

"Mr. Gambit," Phoenix asked as she floated above the arm chair in Warren's house, she had been hiding in the blackbird during this trip so that Charles did not realise she had left the manor. "I have not yet questioned yours and Logan's plan but I must now...why do we need Ms. Braddock?"

"Loa Phoenix, she be a very skilled fighter, and she is not blinded by ether Charles nor Eric's ways of thinking, she also have contacts we don't and might help us remove that contract on Warren's head."

"Can we trust her?" Rogue asked sceptical.

"Love, for four million not much I am not willing to do, no Lebeau." she growled as Gambit smiled and looked to speak. "I mean four million has me under contract, which I take very seriously for the next...uhmm...three years."

"Plus she hates Striker and that hole weapon program." Gambit added. at the mention of Striker's name Psylocke grew angry and tense.

"you should know he is dead, I had the chance to save him," Logan started catching her eyes. "Took pleasure in knowing I didn't.

"Good, though now I don't get to kill him. call me Betsy when not in the field."

"Find anything Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked as she sat on a counter stool.

"G. Creed," that's the only info we have on who wants Warren dead.

"Greydon Creed?" Warren asked shocked.

"He is the founder of Friends of Humanity," Warren replied as he moved to his computer. "He was one I was able to get a bug on tonight."

"congrats Betsy, you were working for a man that wants all mutants dead simply cause they were born," Logan growled.

"I gave up on the hole Mutant human war, to me a jobs a job." she shrugged.

' _Greydon, how are you?"_

 _"the mutants are still alive, when do we start rounding them up and killing them?_

 _"Greydon, why should we kill them, they will make excellent labor and we won't have to pay for them._

 _"I want them dead."_

 _"Kill all the ones you catch but any of those 'we' catch you can't touch...that was the agreement yes?_

 _"I won't go back on my word I am not a mutant,"_

That was a talk between Creed and some guy named Hodges. Next,

" _how soon before it is ready?"_ creeds voice asked. and a new person replied.

' _A year, we had a delay in both arms and ore.'_

 _"A year, why is it taking so long?"_

 _"Because Mr. Creed we have to build them out side of the eyes of the government's. Nothing we are doing is legal and because of that we have to be extra careful."_

 _"All we are doing is killing mutants,'_

 _"After Alcatraz a truce was reached, right now mutants are deemed human and so are protected by human rights. Control your self Greydon."_

 _"i want the first one in six months Gyrich"_

"Gyrich, Peter Gyrich?" Betsy asked confused. "He is NSA."

"shhh...listen" Logan growled.

' _I won't wait, in six months I plan to have us a war with the mutants, and I will make it look like they started it. get it built."_

Gambit was taking notes as Rogue looked over at him, "Any Ideas yet Sugah?"

"Oui," Gambit replied as he moved to the next recording.

"Peter?"

 _"Warren, why is your son here?"_

 _"Because he saved my life on camera, if I openly turn my back on him I will earn spite and garner him sympathy."_

 _"He is a mutant, he should be dead."_

 _"With Luck he will be soon." Warren Worthington the second spoke._

At that the group froze, not sure how to react.

 _"I am giving you money to put a contract on him, dead as soon as possible."_

 _"Fine."_

So," Betsy spoke. "daddy put a contract on his own son...that sucks,"

that is all he left the party soon after." Warren spoke looking pale and angry.

"Did you take many others?" Rogue asked as she looked at Gambit was writing.

"Few U.N. members talking about supply shipments, a couple businessmen requesting their secretaries to perform adultery with..."

"Don't lose those recordings," Logan growled.

"Blackmail?" Storm asked.

Logan just shrugged.

"hellfire, Friends, NSA, and some guy talking about enslaving mutants as a labor force." Gambit started. "Plus we know U.N. members are involved in some way."

"Sounds like each group is separate, like we have more than one player in the same field. Working together but mostly for themselves." Logan added.

"I have no idea what Hodge is or does, he is a ghost." Angle spoke, "but it seems Creed is the only one hell bent to kill us all, plus he seems the most unstable."

"His voice sounds damn familiar to me," Logan growled.

"Me too," Gambit added. "Can't remember from where or when but I feel Like I had heard it before."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELLFIRE?!" Betsy shouted as she stood up forming her purple blade.

"Oui, we dealing with Hellfire club, they no like us and want me and claws there dead."

"They were the ones that sent Essex to Striker and caused...this." she pointed to her body. Only Gambit seemed to understand. "Your saying they are involved in this...spider web you guys are dealing with?"

"Oui/Yeah," Logan and Gambit replied.

"I think I will return your money, I would do this job for free." She spoke with a nod.

"no, you keep the money, need you to bodyguard rich boy," Logan replied and pointed to Warren.

"What?"Warren shouted. while betsy just smiled "Ok,"

"Gambit going down to Orlean's, you all head back to the Mansion," The Cajun spoke as he put his stuff away.

"Not Alone you're not," Rogue corrected him as she moved to grab his shoulder she gasped as she found a needle in her arm.

She fell asleep in gambits arms and handed her to Logan. "get going that should wear off on her in about an hour, you all need to be away."

"Remy was that necessary?" Storm asked as Logan carried Rogue out.

"Gambit find what he looking for, bounty on Rogue is fifty million, every assassin thief, bounty hunter and two bit hood going to be going after her, need her safe if Gambit going to fix this."

"Fine," Storm sighed. "Don't take too long my brother."

* * *

 **A/N hmmm instead of one member of the team they picked up two...**

 **i know comic verse Gyrich was avengers, and he was only in x men in the 90's cartoon...but face it...he was a good easy bad guy to hate.**

 **i think everyone knows now what 'it' is right?**

 **how should i handle 'trask'?**

 **which victor creed should i use, feral comic, feral 90's show? x-men 1 movie. origin design, or (my personal favorite in regards to 'look') x-men evolution design?**

 **I seem to be getting better and writing larger chapters from when i struggled for more then 1000 words.**

 **reviews help me think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty-six days, almost four full weeks, just shy of a month, and still no one had heard from Gambit since he left Louisiana. That was three days after they split up and Storm was getting worried, she had even vanished for a few days her self but when she returned she seemed relaxed and calm.

Logan was silent, he seemed to make sure he was always near Rogue at all times, truth was her only privacy was when she showered and if he took too long at that she heard him knocking on her door. She tried to be mad but couldn't, Gambit and Logan were right, fifty million would be to much to ignore and her few times away from the mansion she had noticed more then a few people looking.

Rogue walked into Storm's office and took her seat, with Charles still laying low and Eric's history Storm was still the headmistress and Rogue had become her deputy.

"So you going to show me yet or what?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Show you?" Storm replied looking up from the papers.

"That lovely new staff you hide on your hip,"

Storm smiled and pulled out her collapsed staff.

"I had hoped to show Remy by now, after all these years I still got a complete thrill passing that test and reaching my master rank."

"Like graduating collage?"

"With a P.H.D. it is an honor, and that guild know how to throw a party," Storm replied with a chuckle.

"What is the guild like?" Rogue asked after the laugher ended.

"Family, no other way to say it. The guild leader is the father or mother, the others are brothers and sisters. If you break guild law you will be in trouble, but other then that the guild protects their own with a passion I have never seen else where, not even here."

"And still no word?"

No," Storm shook her head. "Jean-luc has sent out notice for all members to look out and listen for any word of Gambit, he and I know some jobs take a while to do and it is not unheard of to go days, weeks, months without word but he and I both agree we should have heard from him by now."

Neither spoke for a moment, the subject of Gambit had become Taboo.

"How are the love birds?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

Warren and Betsy had moved in with less them warm feelings, correction Betsy adapted just fine to her new home and role as the body guard of Warren Worthington the third. Warren was less then happy, having the hole 'she just tried to kill me five hours ago' thing going.

He moved into not the mansion but to a decent sized cabin on the large estate away from many eyes and easily defendable. His privacy was short lived when Betsy moved in the cabin with him taking the second bedroom.

Warren had been fighting this since, every day any chance he could. To bad Gambit's and Psylocke's points were made when not two days later on a trip to open up his Manhattan office his life was saved from another assassin by the purple haired woman.

"I believe Betsy is thoroughly enjoying seeing just how many shade of anger and embarrassment she can get on Warren's face." Storm replied. "rumor has it she let him see her walking around the cabin in her birthday suit just to get a raise."

Rogue laughed till she had to catch her breath.

"She likes to remind him how right up till the moment he figured she was there to harm him he had full intent of hooking up with her that night," Rogue spoke. "She likes to complain in his hearing range how she wished she had waited till after."

"Yes, I have heard her mention it once or twice, an hour, every day since they got here." Storm shook her head. "To answer your first question, they are with Logan right now in the danger room, seems when Warren puts his fear and shyness of her aside they are a very good team, they beat level four Logan's run two days ago"

Rogue whistled and nodded.

"It is about that stupid giant robot sim that you and Logan made just after Jean died isn't it?" Rogue asked the question.

"I believe so,"

* * *

"Ok good, that was your best time yet." Logan barked as he walked into the danger room as the sim ended. "Now tomorrow we will do all levels one through four and I what you to get..."

"Come on love, we won't get stronger if we don't move up." Psylocke complained to him as Warren just sighed, student or not, he knew complaining to this man was a bad idea.

"Oh, and just what is your motivation?" Logan growled narrowing his eyes.

"that Cajun took me down way too quickly," she replied in her own growl and hurt pride.

Logan took a breath, then pulled a cigar and lit it,

"Computer Ace's and Eight's level eight, begin."

Three minutes later both Warren and Psylocke were on the ground out cold as Beast came through the doors,

"How many my friend?" the large blue feral asked.

"Two, little girl there complained about gumbo beating her to quickly." Logan replied as he walked out.

Beast started using a portable med lab to check over and wake up his charges.

"What was that?" Warren asked

"Ace's and Eight's, Gambits personal training routine." Beast replied as he helped the woman sit up. "What level did Logan run?"

"eight I think, " Psylocke replied "Thanks."

"you should know, Remy runs that coarse level ten every morning as a warm up, start to finish it take two hours." Beast nodded as he was happy they were ok.

"Wow, I never had a chance to..." she spoke.

"Storm and Rogue can complete level eight, but just barely, listen to Logan as good as you are Ms. Braddock you and Warren are just children compared to Logan and Remy." Beast finished as he stood and left to return to the labs.

Warren ended up laying back down on his chest and just stretched his wings. Psylocke was standing trying to work her arms to move right again.

"Wonder how he does it?" she asked spoke more to her self then to anyone else.

"What was your childhood like?" Warren asked calmly.

She looked at him before just sighing, "Pampered daughter of a rich man, never wanted for anything."

"And your ninja training?"

"Mostly memories of the woman this body belonged to before me."

"So you have the skills but not the life lessons that taught the skills to begin with?"

"Guess you could say that." she spoke as she sat back down this time with a bottle of water in each hand handing one to him.

"Remy Lebeau was born with red on black eyes, he was abandoned in the hospital in New Orleans that first night," Warren started.

"he lived the streets till he was ten, every movement and choice was about living for the next day, his mutation gives him advantages in strength speed stamina flexibility but he learned hard dirty lessons basicly from the day he was born."

"How do you know?" she asked as she began to think about the Cajun differently.

"Storm told me when she first told me about him, I questioned why she would want a thief."

"What level is he?" she asked really interested.

"Rumor is, five but no one will verify." Warren said as he finally stood up. "Say nothing but I think Storm fears that about him."

* * *

Storm and Rogue entered the office where Charles, Eric and Phoenix sat (Phoenix was sitting cross legged about five feet above the chair)

Logan was there as well leaning against the back wall.

"Hello Storm, Rogue. Before we get to the meeting I have a concern," Charles started as the two women sat down. "The school funds seem to have reserved a massive donation, when I checked details it was from the day you attended the Ball."

"What do you mean by massive?" Storm asked simple.

"Twenty-five million," Eric answered as he held up a report.

"Really, well that should help us with the coming year, the number of students coming to attend will be larger than most years in the past two decades." Storm smiled.

Charles looked ready to speak,

"Do you really wish to know where the Donation came from?" Logan asked calmly from the back.

For the record Phoenix has been gaining great pleasure watching the students out maneuver the elder professor. And now was no different, Charles thoughts looked to be written in his eyes, you did not need to be psychic to be able to read them.

"Next piece of news, With phoenix's help I have found Mr. Hodge." Charles cleared his throat at the change of subject. "ambassador, from which country we are not yet sure. But he shows great interest and knowledge of mutants."

"Seeing as he plans to enslave them," Rogue growled.

"Yes, but as I said I have not figured out which country, he seems to be protected by both the U.N. and U.S government."

"What about that Gyrich guy, PsyLocke says he is NSA?" Logan asked.

"We have confirmed that, but as hard as it is to locate Mr. Hodge, Gyrich seems to be a ghost of a ghost." Charles replied. "the only Gyrich on government pay was Henry gyrich, the aide to the former Senator Kelly the guy Mystique impersonated after saber...Victor killed."

"We sure it is not Mystique herself?" Storm asked coldly.

"We are sure, she was spotted else where at the time we checked out this Gyrich." Eric answered calmly.

"So where is the blue bitch?" Rogue asked her accent thickening.

"last spotted in Florida, two weeks ago," Eric answered calmly.

"Working on har tan?" Rogue growled.

"Working on a bank heist, Victor was with her." Phoenix answered calmly and chuckled at Logan's growl.

"Anything else?" Storm asked to move the meeting.

"Toad will be arriving next week, he agreed to let Hank look him over." Eric spoke calmly and did not flitch even with lightning crackling in Storms eyes. "He agreed that if Hank helped him he would work with us during...missions that involved combat, but has no desire to be in or around this school between."

Storm nodded.

"An John?" Rogue asked glaring at the walking magnet.

"Still in prison, he should be up for parole soon."

* * *

The meeting quickly ended after that, and after everyone left Eric looked at Charles as they simply moved to the chess board they had spending their free time on again.

"I believe you have lost your...followers." Eric spoke.

"I know, their thoughts are shielded from me so I have no idea what they know, but I agree I won't be able to guide them like I use too."

"Guide them, Charles wake up, you used them the same way I used mine. the difference is I did not hold back information like you do." Eric argued. "If I did not want them to know I would just say, 'No you don't need to know all you need to do is obey' true that's not the best way but it was honest. You did not tell them and pretended that you were fully honest with them."

"And now that we are finally on the same page...for the first time in decades, no one can trust me or us, anymore." Charles finished his thought.

"It was a bad idea bringing in the Cajun and returning The Wolverines memories," Eric voiced.

"You removed the bullet,"

"She would not let me refuse, that bird is more dangerous now than she was the first time."

"That was your fault," charles smiled.

Eric looked to Argue but stopped and just nodded his head.

"Agreed, not my best moment."

"You know I heard about that little speech you gave just after I died," Charles smiled. "never knew you cared like that."

Eric smirked.

"Blood sweat and tears Charles, you can't spill those in the amount that we had and not grow a unbreakable bond of friendship," Eric replied in a somber tone. "We fought together, against each other, and now together again and you were always the best and probably only true friend I ever had."

"You're going to betray me again aren't you?" Charles asked.

"Probably, Not sure when or even why, but seems as if that's just the norm for us."

"Surprisingly...that does not frighten me."

* * *

"Twenty-five Million?" Rogue asked as she Logan and Phoenix joined Storm in her loft.

"Gambit drained the bank accounts of any company connected to the FoH," Logan replied.

"Yes he gave most of it to the guild but that Donation was to 1: help me with the school and 2: remind the professor he was not retiring from his career to be an X man."

"Why give it to the Guild?" Rogue asked.

"Cause as long as they get their cut, we have access to their information. as well as any assistance we may need."

Rogue crossed her arms and grumbled about 'her cut'

"Have you not checked your bank account since I have been back?" Storm asked with a grin and pointed at her computer.

Not knowing why Rogue moved, quickly, to check her online bank account.

"Fifty thousand?" she shouted "what?"

"That is the amount You got for helping on Remy's heist. Since your not a member of the guild your cut was very low Since I was a Journeyman at the time thanks to Remy paying my dues, I made much more."

"And Logan?" Rogue asked as she started making online payments to clean up her credit cards.

"Same as you," Logan replied.

"And you did not tell me this sooner?" Rogue asked.

"You should be in the habit of checking your accounts regularly," Storm smiled.

Storms personal communicator started beeping and Warrens voice came over the speaker,

 _"Storm it is Warren, I am watching the video feeds and there...appears to be a very drunk man stumbling and climbing over the gate._

"Thank you Warren," Storm replied. "never had this before." she spoke looking at Logan.

"I will check it out," Logan replied as he opened the doors to Storms Balcony and froze.

Logan sniffed and Storm called up the wind to see if she could as well.

"GET HANK!" Both Storm and Logan shouted as they basically jumped off the balcony.

"What?" Rogue asked confused.

"Get hank," Phoenix replied. "Mr. Gambit has returned and appears injured."

* * *

She could not even recognize him, Rogue had watched Logan and Storm carry the body into the Mansion and down to the lab, their own clothes had gotten covered in blood, when she tried to look at Gambit's face, she could not recognize him through the bruising the blood and the swelling.

"He has been tortured, electrical burns, beatings, many broken bones" Hank was reporting.

"How could he survive that, how did he return?" Betsy asked as she and Warren had joined the group in the med lab.

"Shouldn't he be healing?" Logan asked.

"He is and he isn't, he has strange Burns all over his body," Hank replied.

Storm looked up she had not spoken much since she had carried the body to the lab.

"Burns, what kind of burns?"

"I do not know they are strange, it is as if he was burned from the inside out, and what is stranger..." hank started.

"they are still growing." Storm finished and cursed loud.

"Betsy Warren help get him unhooked and take him to my greenhouse." she barked as she pulled out her phone. "NOW!" and lighting flashed in the under ground floor.

Beast quickly helped the two get Gambit moved and once it was Logan Storm and Rogue,

"What?" Rogue started as Storm pulled out a phone no one had seen before and dialed.

"Henri, Storm, put tante on," She barked. "tante Storm, yes we found him or he came back, no he is not well...he burned himself...no worse than Cairo

He is _STILL_ burning himself.

* * *

 **A/N well what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Logan and Beast sat in the Blackbird as Beast flew, it was a very awkward silence as the watched the dark sky in front of them.

"You sure?" Beasts started.

"Look doc, I know what you know," Logan interrupted. "Gambit returned beat all to hell, Storm heard about strange burns freaked out and started giving orders, called some woman named Mattie, sent you and I to Louisiana to pick up mentioned woman. I am not holding back on ya, I have no idea what is going on."

A screen in the cockpit started flashing and Hank landed the plan in a mossey yard of an old plantation manor. The men slowly exited the plan when Logan just held up a hand to stop the blue doctor. There looked to be about fourty people all pointing guns at them, Logan slowly pushed out his claws looking for a fight.

"You Logan?" a think Cajun accent asked as a man walked out of the group.

"Maybe," Logan growled.

"That's him," the man replied "est clair," all the people simply relaxed and pointed the guns at someplace other then at Hank and Logan.

"Jean-luc Lebeau, Remy's father." the man spoke holding out a hand.

Logan shook it.

"We are here..." Hank started.

"To pick me up yes," a woman with a deep voice and accent came striding out of the mass of bodies wearing a cotton flower dress with white apron. She was a short and very stout woman with dark skin and her hair done up in a bun.

"may I take your bags ma'am?" Hank asked and offered his hand to carry the large carpet bag the woman carried.

"See that Jean-Luc manners are not dead in the world just in your home," she called out as she handed her bag to the blue doc then walked past him with a growl before quickly and purposely walking up the ramp of the jet.

Several of the group chuckled their laughter as Jean-luc just smiled, "Yes Tante Mattie, when he wakes up kick him fo making his pere worry."

Logan looked ready to speak again when,

"Wa, yo want fo, we ah behind," the woman shouted down.

"Best hurry, Tante don't like being kept waiting,

* * *

"Hank and Logan are returning, seems this Tante made an impression." Charles spoke calmly as he arrived in the greenhouse where Storm and Rogue had Gambit on a portable table with his shirt off.

"yes," Storm replied without looking up from where she placed flowers in a bowl and started to crush into a powder. She waved a hand and a cloud formed over gambits body and started to rain on him.

Before anyone could voice an option Rogue gasped as steam started to raise up of the mans flesh. There were now more burns on his flesh then when she first saw that and His skin was hot to the touch.

No one had yet had the nerve to ask Storm what was going on, they were all worried. Even Phoenix seem confused and scared, well as scared as a demi goddess could be. As far as anyone could tell, Gambit was burning from the inside out, and judging by Storms actions this was not the first time.

Once the flowers were powdered to Storms liking she dumped them into boiling water and stirred.

"Rogue grab his nose and hold him down, and be careful this is not something you want to absorb," Storm spoke and waited till she had a hold of the Cajun. the poured the drink down his throat and forced his mouth shut.

Gambit jerked, coughed and tried to spite the stuff out but both Rogue and Storm held firm.

Steam again bellowed from Gambit and this time a little smoke came from each of the burns on his body,

"That is the best I can do till Tante arrives." Storm spoke as she again formed the rain cloud over his body.

No one spoke for a time as the women stood a silent vigil over him.

"Storm?" Rogue asked in a whisper. "What happened to him?"

"he burned himself, something I have not seen since he saved me in Cairo."

"Cairo?" Charles asked quietly.

"Gambit was the one that first freed me from the Shadow King and his two lieutenants,"

"Nanny and The Orphan maker?"Charles asked.

"yes, before you battled him, Gambit and his father battled him and freed myself and the other children that they enslaved."

"That explains why you trust the Lebeau's," Eric spoke nodding only to be shushed by Phoenix.

"Still haven't explained this," Rogue reminded her friend.

"Remy can charge non organic items with bio-kinetic energy causing them to explode," Storm started. "However what few know, and no one out side this greenhouse is to ever know."

here she glared at everyone especially Eric.

"Is he can reverse it onto himself, basically charging his body. increasing his strength stamina, speed...everything." she looked at her friend with mournful eyes. "But at the cost of him burning himself alive. if he push too far for too long it will kill him."

"That is why he was named Gambit," a voice broke the silence.

Everyone looked at the doorway and found a woman that was maybe five foot nothing and very stout,

"Tante, you made good time." Storm smiled the first rays of hope entered her eyes.

"Jus call me Tante Mattie," was her way of introduction as she marched into the greenhouse her eyes focused on Gambit's body till she stopped and looked over (and up) at Phoenix.

"Greetings Loa, I be Curateur Pretresse Baptist, for give this humble one but her services are needed." and she just turns to move beside Gambit.

When Rogue moves to get out of her way she just grabs the young woman's arm to keep her steady.

"What do you mean by that was why you call him Gambit?" Rogue asked confused.

"What does Gambit mean?" Tante asked as she put on her thin rimmed glasses.

"It is a chess term," charles answered. "A chess opening in which a player risks one or more pieces to gain an advantage."

" A sacrifice in order to gain an advantage, he risks all to gain a chance" Tante replied without looking up. "now silence."

She moves and simply grabs the ankles of his pants and removes them showing that his legs were covered in more burns then his upper body, Rogue blushed and chuckled at the boxers her wore (cards with the Queen of Hearts covered them)

Turn him over," Tante ordered.

Once they did they found one massive burn in the small of his back it was almost a foot across. Tante looked close and just put three fingers into the center of the burn. Gambit screamed in pain begging for them to stop, Tante just smacked his head with her free hand.

"Foolish boy, silence."

At this time Storm who had taken the carpet bag was digging out jars of herbs and...truth was as she watched Rogue could not identify half of the items.

"It is ready," storm spoke as she finished combining the items into a paste.

"Thank you Storm, please apply here." she pointed to the large burn.

"Lovely garden Storm Loa, but it is lacking." Tante spoke as Gambits body began to cool before everyone's very eyes.

"Yes, I should have started to stock up on these herbs when Remy arrived, but I never thought he would be foolish enough to burn himself again."

"Yo doubted the insanity of Le diable blanc fou?" the old woman asked looking almost insulted. "Storm Loa still a child."

And for the first time Storm smiled since Gambit's return.

* * *

Gambit was resting finally, Charles and Eric had retired (Tante 'suggested' they retire) Beast had agreed to watch over him as he was in marvel of the medicine used by the old woman. So logan and Angel join the ladies out on the grounds as they tried to cool off in the night air.

"So was that how he beat Logan?" Rogue asked after some time.

"No, i checked but he did not burn himself then, remy is just naturally that strong." Storm replied but they all saw her concern about those words.

"So you are the mistress of this school?" Tante asked changing the subject with the subtlety of a hammer.

"Yes, I am headmistress now, why?"

"need my help Oui?"

Storm was confused as she looked at her.

"What?" Rogue asked looking between the two.

"How did you..." Storm finally asked.

"Written all over your face, what is the problen?"

Storm sighed, "this class will be larger then ever before, close to a hundred, and we will have twenty-seven girls between fifteen and seventeen."

"Oh jail bait," Betsy chuckled.

"Not funny," Storm growled, "several of them are now wards of the institute after being found abandoned AND working the street."

"Low morals?" Tante asked.

"No self worth to be honest." Storm just sighed. "Dealing with them will be hard,"

"Non, Tante delt with many like that, let her deal with 'em" Tante replied with a smile.

"But your in service of the Queen, you can't stay away to long." Storm questioned.

"never mind that," Tante waved her off.

"The Queen," Rogue asked concerned and defencive.

Tante looked strange striped haired child,

"I believe her concern Priestess," Phoenix spoke. "is we are having trouble with one that calls herself 'White Queen,"

"Hmp, 'white queen nothing but a white salope," and the old lady spit on the ground. "THE QUEEN is New Orleans, queen of cities."

"And without you the Queen will fall," Storm repeated words that Tante had told her more then once.

"I have done all a'h can, she fall she fall, Tante can do no more for her."

"But..."

The woman stood to her full height, "The Queen sent me to help, now no more arguments."

Storm smiled and ducked her head, "Yes Tante."

"Wow," betsy started. "Never thought Storm could be cowed."

The flat part of a wooden spoon it the top of her head. "You soon learn why child." Tante replied as she stretched yawned and looked to the sky.

The purple Haired woman just rubbed her head,

"With that I think we should all head to bed," Warren spoke calmly trying not to laugh.

"Oh, good idea." Betsy smiled.

"Stay in your bed tonight," Warren countered. "Being my bodyguard does not mean you sleep in my bed." He growled and stalked off, the purpled haired woman just smiled and followed.

"Le deni," both Storm and Tante whispered as they watched. "But he not wrong, you all about to pass out," Tante continued till she looked at the silent Logan. "most yo anyway."

The old woman quickly marched back to the mansion,

"Does she even have a room?" Rogue questioned as she fought a yawn herself.

"Next to mine," Storm replied. "Going to stay up Logan?"

"I will stay with him." Logan replied "Never know he might of had a good reason to be that stupid, and I want to know what it is the moment he wakes"

Rogue bid goodnight as she walked to bed, Logan watched as Storm and Phoenix left, the redhead never really spoke.

* * *

The curtains were thrown open and the sun hit storm in the eyes waking her with a growl she was sure the Wolverine would be pleased with.

"Too early Tante," and pulled her Pillow over her eyes, but before she could return to sleep she felt it. The arm across her midsection was slim and light.

"Phoenix, we agreed you would ask before getting into my bed, remember?"

"Couldn't wake you and I need comfort, to much negative emotion." She replied

"Up, Up Up, childs both up." Tante barked.

"Too early," Storm growled again.

"Um Storm," Phoenix started. "Maybe it is not."

Storm pulled the pillow off her face and looked at her clock,

"Is it after one in the afternoon, really?"

"Yes," Phoenix replied and she and Storm looked at the foot of the bed, there stood Tante waiting with one hand on her hip the other reaching down and grabbing the sheet of the bed. "You getting up?"

Phoenix smiled and just raised up off the bed and flew out the large open window on her way to her nest.

"There a reason the Red Loa sleeps with you?" Tante asked.

"If she lets her emotions control her she is very very DANGEROUS," Storm replied. "She can read minds, and if she is bombarded with negative emotions...she has nightmares. She calls me sister, and we have found sleeping with me helps her relax." I am just glad she is now putting clothes on she use to sleep in her skin only."

"Like all Loa's" Tante replied nodding to the fact Storm also slept without clothes most of the time.

"I am awake Tante, how is Remy?"

"That animal, Logan, sat with him all night, they been talking for last two hours. The girl, seems..."

"Don't push that Tante, Rogue is very skittish, Remy has been working his miracles pulling her from her hole." Storm warned.

"Lunch be ready soon, not up an dressed in half an hour i drag you to kitchen in whatever your wearing...except the sheet." and with that Tante left the room.

Storm was dressed in her relaxing clothes, of jeans and a tee shirt when she glided down and entered the kitchen from outside, with five minutes left of her time. Beast was busy reading papers as he ate lunch with the students, Eric and charles were nowhere to be found.

"Eat first then you can go see Remy," Tante spoke and handed Storm a plate full of food.

"The kids won't complain about being hungry this year." Storm smiled and sat.

"Tante won't let childs starve, even if they want too," was the only reply.

"Ororo," Hank whispered. "I think she is actually a mutant..."

"No doubt, but she has always referred to herself as a Priestess and as a Vaudou priestess she has never been bothered by the anti-mutant bigotry, DON'T question her, she will shave you bald. Remember, Remy Lebeau actually fears and obeys her." Storm warned the blue doctor away from his line of thinking.

"So what is our plan today?" Storm asked the group.

"We should head over to see Half-pint and Tin-man," Logan spoke and all looked to see him standing at the door that led outside. he was looking up at the T.V.

Following his eyes Storm saw the news, and reached for the remote and hitting the ' _mute'_

' _To recap, a powerful mutant has attacked a russian base out side of Moscow, no reports as to who or why the Mutant attack. we go now to an interview with general Kolkave'_

 _'This mutant'_ the military man spoke in russian and translated into english. ' _has attack and killed many Soldiers of Russia as well as civilian lives._

 _'General does this not prove that Mutants are a threat?"_

 _No, he is a terrorist that we had locked up that recently escaped, we have been getting much help from other mutants since his escape and the death toll would be much higher without their help. I will not blame all Mutants for this one's choices._

"Cover up," Logan growled.

"What?" Storm asked.

"He basically admitted, the killer is or was employed by their government and they lost control."

"Think you can handle the School a few days?" Storm asked both Beast and Tante.

"Go, need more teachers." Tante replied.

"I will get Rogue and Gumbo," Logan spoke as he turned.

"Remy should..." Storm started and Logan just looked back at her silencing her.

* * *

"You try ta hug me before you put some damn clothes on and I'll..." Rogue started as she backed away.

Gambit had stood up and only dressed in his Queen boxers smiled and looked to wrap her in his arms.

"You' what, belle?" He smiled back at her threat.

"I'll tell Tante you not being a gentleman." she smiled smugly as the look in Gambits face changed.

"That's cold."

"Behave then," she replied as she tossed him his pants.

"naw, need shower first been in a greenhouse all night." and he walked past her in just his shorts.

"smell like you haven't showered in a month." Rogue barked back.

He with Rogue on his heels arrived at the kitchen door as Logan and Storm stared each other down, Gambit smirked but said nothing as he looked around. the few students still eating chuckled at his state of undress, Beast was just shaking his head, and tante Mattie was no where to be found.

"Oh, muffins," The Cajun smiled and reached for one,

The flat of the spoon cracked his knuckles hard. Gambit pulled his hand back and rubbed it looking down at the woman who glared at him before she started swatting his legs and ass.

"Get yourself cleaned up, there are young eyes here, A'h taught you better." she growled as she chased Gambit from the kitchen beating the whole way.

"I like her," Rogue smiled as she came in snagged a muffin and stood watching Storm and Logan have their silent conversation that not even Gambits arrival was able to interrupt.

"Yes something tells me she will be both a blessing and a curse to the school," Beast smiled as some of the students stared. "Be that your lesson for this afternoon, there are few things that woman can do that will upset the Headmistress, and I have no doubt she would still do them anyways." Beast spoke and then urged the kids to finish their lunches.

"I still say remy should stay he is in no shape for a fight, he was dieing just over tweleve hours ago," Storm spoke.

"I will say behind in the plane," Gambit spoke as he returned to the kitchen fully dressed, Tante right behind him. "But we need to talk."

Gambit grabbed a muffin gave Tante a kiss on her cheek (she swatted him) and led Logan and Rogue out the kitchen.

"Ororo?" Beast asked in a quiet voice. "Your 'talks' tend to leave me in the dark a lot."

He was not accusing or aggressive in his statement, he was just making a point.

"Are you ready to go against Charles?" she asked quietly.

Beast did not reply but the look of doubt in his eyes answered her.

"The Game is more deadly, and I can't trust Charles at this time." Storm spoke as she left Tante and Beast in the kitchen.

* * *

"What is the plan?" Betsy asked as she got strapped into her seat.

"Vacation on the Black sea, one of those high class resorts," Gambit smiled as he got settled.

"So...walking into a fight?" Warren asked after staring at Gambit for a minute.

"No," Logan replied. "Running head first eyes closed into a government cover up."

"Oh, should be fun." Rogue drawled before turning and stepping up to Gambit and slapping him.

"ya promised me a good date, then you go an get ya self almost killed," She growled.

"Mes excuses Madam Rogue," Gambit smiled.

"A'h want my date, swamp rat."

Gambit just smiled his charming smile,

"Start talking Gumbo," Logan interrupted from his seat next to Storm.

"From this moment on, neither Rogue or Stormy should go anywhere without me or Logan," the Cajun started.

"They be gunning for you both, and the risk is to great," Here he stopped looked at both Rogue who was Glaring at him and Storm who was looking back annoyed.

"Logan I suggest we hide them someplace," Gambit started and smiled when Mt. Rogue erupted.

"LISTEN HERE YOU BAYOU TRASH, i AIN'T NO WEAK GIRL. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE MY MUTANT POWERS GIVE ME AN EDGE AGAINST..."

 ** _Click beep beep_**

She did not even see him move but he had a hand on her neck and whatever he placed there was locked in. What was worse she could feel her powers vanish, Gambit stood removed a glove and caressed her face with his bare hand. Then he grabbed her and slammed her hard face first of the floor in the plane and layed on top of her.

"All they have to do is get this on your neck, one slip one mistake and they will have you, and I just proved how easy it is," Gambit whispered in her ear as he felt her start to shake. "If the Queen gets you, she will use this, she will break you, and Logan and I will destroy this planet looking for you but Ah know we won't make it before."

"Remy," Storm spoke a hint of fear in her voice and he just got up off Rogue and used a key to remove the collar.

Taking the Collar away from her he sat down,

"This is what I went for, a mutant suppression collar, this is how Hodge's plans to enslave us. He had a factory in Ohio, got in found the collars and destroyed the factory."

"Took a month to do all that?" Warren asked concerned.

"Non, about two days, then I learned something else." Gambit replied. "They have made and shipped thousands, and each collar has its own key. One key One collar,"

Rogue sat up and rubbed her neck, the impact of what could and would happen hitting like a sledge.

"So?" Logan asked as if he was waiting for Gambit to get to the final point.

"Hodge has the master key, the only key that will open all collars...till now," gambit pulled from his pocket a oddly shaped piece of metal.

"You stole his key?" Rogue asked staring at the item.

"non, I made one, it why it to this Cajun so long." Gambit smiled.

"let me guess," Storm started after a brief glance at Gambit "You got yourself capture on purpose, and every time they tried to ask you questions you were an ass, so they tortured you till you 'passed out' and as they thought you were unconscious you snuck from your cell and used their molds to make your master key?"

"Stormy knows me too well..." Gambit started to say.

"YOU LET THEM TORTURE YOU!" Rogue screamed and was back on her feet first slapping him then pulling him into a hug, and as soon as his hands found her rear slapped him again before taking her seat away from him.

"i know you missed me chere." Gambit smiled.

"so they are really going to try and enslave us?" Betsy asked as she thought it over.

"or kill us, dat Creed guy is bent on it, hey Logan you figure out why he seem so familiar?" Gambit answered.

"No, kinda been bugging me really."

Gambit yawned leaned his chair back and before anyone noticed was asleep again,

"Wonder if my father had anything to do with that...thing," Warren asked no one but still pointed at the collar in Gambit's sleeping hand.

"fraid so," Logan replied

Rogue again stood and went to check the Cajun.

Betsy held Warren's hand to offer support, and for once he took it and did not flinch away from her. Storm watched Logan and he watched Storm nether spoke.

Arriving only a few hours later it was not hard to find the battlefield over Moscow, it appeared to be on going in the center of the city.

Landing quietly they moved out of the jet leaving Gambit on the plane, they found crushed trucks and two tanks, one looked like it was sliced in two. Mutilated bodies littered the ground, most wore uniforms but some were clearly civilians, Rogue gasped as she spotted what looked like the bodies of a mother and daughter.

Before anyone could speak Psylocke gave a cry as a body came walking backwards through the second take, the young woman was very slim as she pulled a soldier from the Tank.

"Shadowcat?" Storm called out causing the girl to look up and back.

"Storm...LOGAN!" she called back and brushed some hair from her face showing she had a gash on her right eye, as well as a back and bruised eye and cheek.

"Hello half pint," Logan replied using his nickname for her, which actually got her to smile. "let me guess., Seven feet tall ghostly white, stupid top knot pony tail, tentacles from his hands or wrists and covered in red?"

Shadowcat was speechless as she stared, and explosion went off in the distance and she shook her head.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Logan did not reply he just walked past her towards the battle, uttering only one word.

"Shit."

* * *

 **A/n ok I stopped it there.**

 **AU so i am taking a lot of liberties especially with Gambit and Storms past**

 **the blackbird is say...a few times faster then a concord so the trip to russia from new york yeah just a few hours.**

 **Rogue is still a work in progress.**

 **the threat to rogue is more fact then fiction, in comic verse she was captured molested and broken on genosha don't believe me look it up. Gambit is hell bent to prevent that.**

 **if anyone wants to guess by all means guess what my angle is for storm? I have not given many hints so give a guess.**

 **psylocke is more flirty with warren then normal i liked that couple hated to see it fail.**

 **i accept flames in reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

Colossus panted, begging for air to fill his lungs as he staggered to his feet. This thing had already killed a hundred soldiers since he and Katya arrived, and his steel flesh seemed to be the only thing that could stand up to its attacks. But he knew he could not win only slow down this red creature of the old union.

Looking he spotted it standing there just watching that twisted evil smile on its face and those damned tentacles flailing around in a macabre display, Not waiting to listen to this things words the massive mutant grabbed a large truck and hurled it at the creature dressed in red, as the truck landed on it 'crushing' it Collosus quickly moved to a take that was laying on its side and grabbed the cannon barrel.

lifting, pulling, and swinging his body got the massive taking off the groups just as the truck he had sent earlier was torn in two realising the killer from its temporary prison, Colossus stepped into his swing and hit the red creature like he was taught on the 'baseball' diamond back during P.E. the killer went flying...while laughing.

* * *

"Angle say back, your support, anyone goes down dive in and get them out, this guy drains your life just by touching you, those tentacles are not organic but are damn near unbreakable, Psylocke that's your job sever what you can" Logan barked as he led the group.

"You know this thing?" Kitty asked shocked.

"Oh yeah long bloody story, tell you later," Logan growled "Once those damn arms are taken out Rogue you me and Tin man will hold him."

Rogue just nodded.

"DON'T absorb him for any reason," he growled at her and looked at Storm. "When we have him you have to be fast, he is damn near immortal and nothing hurts him, but he can be frozen, I mean deep primal cold, cold enough to freeze our planet, don't hold back.

Storm just nodded and took to her winds as the group looked at watched the truck land on top of the red killer, Logan spotted it first as the Steel covered man grabbed the tank, seeing the plan Wolverine smiled.

"Rogue..." he waited as colossus struck, "Throw me,"

Rogue just grabbed him and spun gaining momentum and tossed Wolverine straight at the flying, laughing body of red.

* * *

 _he had strength, yes I can respect that, this son of Mother Russia with the skin of steel had great strength_ ,' Omega red told himself as he watched. _'I will take great pleasure in killing him but I do respect his strength and his commitment, I will kill him quickly._

He had been so lost in his thought he did not notice the large truck till it landed on him, 'careful, being to confident was what had me lose last time',

His tentacles sliced and tossed the pieces of metal to the sides as he again looked for the Steel man. Only to see the underside of a tank coming right at him, 'just like those American toons' and he laughed as he was launched into the air. he laughed and laughed and started to turn in flight to make a proper landing.

 _i know that face_ was his last thoughts just as the man tackled him in mid-air.

Omega was shocked the hit from the shorter man was harder than he thought possible, it almost hurt as the crashed to the rubble covered ground. Almost it had been so long since he felt pain he wasn't sure he could remember correctly. as he returned to his feet he got a better look at this new man...and laughed.

"Logan, we meet again...it be to long my old foe,"

"Red, who let you out of the fridge?" Wolverine growled.

"So the great Wolverine came all this way to see me?"

"How do you know that name red, that was after our time."

As Wolverine talked Rogue and Psylocke moved into place as Colossus spotted them and was quickly moving to help.

"After my defeat by you all those years ago, I wanted my revenge, so I looked you up, did not find much you vanished for many years." Red replied as he watched his foe, "But learned you had a new code name,

Da i admit I had not heard of a 'Wolverine' so I went looking, amazing creature, able to bring down the great bears despite its naturally small stature. Purefect name for you the West's best warrior."

This was not right, logan thought, red was not his normal self.

"What is wrong red, no bragging, and pointless boasting?"

"That cost me almost thirty years in the freezer last time, won't make that mistake again." red replied then screamed as he sent his tentacles straight at him.

Wolverine unsheathes his claws and slashed at the striking arms, the clash was loud and both Wolverine and red could feel the vibrations.

"So that rumor was true, you were the one to gain the metal? to match my carbonadium armor?"

Both tentacled raced out again this time he wasn't fast enough and Wolverine found himself wrapped up, the shock through his body was worse than almost anything he had felt before as he felt Red start to drain him.

"HAI," Came Psylocke's cry as she sent two Psy-blades straight at the metal appendages as close to his wrists as she could get, as they went through the metal did not break or sever, but red screamed as he felt his connection break and they fell limp to the ground.

In rage he spotted the woman and leaped, landing next to her, he just looked down at her and then sent her flying with a back fist, only for her to be caught by another mutant with wings.

Wolverine again tackled him but this time he stayed on his feet and the small westerner just held him by the waist, Lifting a fist looking to break the small man's back he was stopped as he felt a fist come down on his neck. Colossus seeing Red distracted charged and smashed his fists down aiming for the only fresh he saw, Red's neck. The blow distracted him so he never saw Rogue come flying from the other side and slamming her fist in his face.

Wolverine let go and tried to slice reds chest, but his claws could not piece that armor, so he just climbed up red and grabbing his collar head butted him as hard as he could. Neither Rogue nor Colossus let up as they pummeled him back and forth hitting with everything they had while Wolverine snaked around put all his wait on the back of Red's knees forcing him down.

Colossus then grabbed a tentacle while Rogue grabbed the other and they started running (flying in Rogues case) around as they tried to tie him up in his own 'arms'. Wolverine made sure to not let the monster regain his footing.

Omega red was enjoying himself, once again Logan had brought friends and they were even stronger then last time, this was a fight he was relishing because, he actually had fear, these three with that tiny woman's help were putting up a fight he never thought possible, and he was losing.

Then he felt it...cold, then he saw it...Ice, he was being encased in Ice again. Looking around he spotted her in the sky as she called down the legendary Russia Winter against him. 'NYET!"

Then Red started struggling harder and Rogue and Colossus were pressed to keep him pinned, Storm did not hold back, she brought forth a blizzard not even seen in this land before, she could hear the call of nature as she unleashed its power in a way she had not before. Lightning, hail snow, Ice and Wind, all pointed directly at one body.

He could not move his arms and legs were heavy his eyes slowly closed as he was encased in Ice. Rogue and Colossus were able to stay away but Wolverine was wrapping himself around Red's legs and so was also becoming encased in ice. Till a hand phased through and grabbed the feral pulling him from the ice.

As Kitty held the shivering man Storm called more wind and a cyclone picked the block of ice that was Omega Red and carried high, high into the air,

"I shall send him to the depths to the arctic ocean," She shouted preparing to launch the encased killer.

"No," Logan shouted out. "No send him out of orbit, let him feel the cold vacuum of deep space."

Storm just nodded and sent the block higher into the atmosphere till is was no longer in her realm of control.

The minutes past as everyone breathed and looked around. Angle took Psylocke to the jet to check her out as the group with Kitty and Colossus when they spotted Gambit kneeling down putting a cigarette in a soldiers mouth.

"What happened to staying on the plan?" Rogue growled.

"Just helping a dying man prepare, Rogue..." here gambit smiled. "and getting a few answers."

"That is the general from the news," Wolverine growled.

"Oui, thought I would see why they let it out." Gambit replied as the man took one last breath and slumped.

"And?" Colossus asked waiting for an answer.

"They didn't," Gambit replied as he stood. "No one in the government's let it out, that thing was realised but someone outside."

"You believe him?" Shadowcat asked.

"Dead men have no need to lie," Gambit and Storm replied.

"He admitted that they planed not to tell anyone that 'red' was made by the government, that's a dirty secret no government would admit to. but they had nothing to do with his release." Gambit continued.

* * *

Piotr sat on the chair in his former home that night as he cried, Katherine just held him and shed tears herself. His mother and sister both had been killed by Red a few days before and they were just now getting the chance to morn, without much talk it was decided they would return to the States.

Gambit sat outside on a wood stump as Storm Logan and Rogue walked out with him, quickly joined by Angle and sporting a black eye Psylocke.

"Time to finish your story, Swamp rat."

"Finish?" he started looking at the mississippi gal.

"Why did it take you so long to get back, and what caused you to burn?" Rogue growled.

"And why am I to have a body guard as well?" Storm added.

"they had about a hundred mutants there already enslaved," Gambit started. "So Gambit take his time and set up a prison break, but while the rest ran and got away Gambit stayed in his cell to make it look like I was not involved,"

"Once they was all away, came up with plan to destroy the factory, when they came, Hodge, Gyrich, a guy named Trask and Frost they argue about something taking to long, then Hodge wanted to move his factory out of states, no one agreed and said they wanted him where they could watch him"

"Well Gambit came up with plan to destroy factory and maybe deal with the people responsible..."

Here he stopped as he thought it over.

"They have over two hundred Guards with advanced weapons, even lasers, but the worst was this spider looking _ROBOT_ Gambit have to push himself to take them out, fast and powerful nothing I ever faced before. Gambit got pinned down and had to escape. Burn myself as I ran."

Collar factory destroyed but as Gambit left spotted a second factory, five hundred yards long and forty feet high, no idea what is made there but saw a few more spiders guarding it, but could do nothing so I ran and hopped a train to get back."

The idea of new tech and weapons meant to deal with Mutants, yep it was about the simulation.

"Sentinels?" Rogue asked looking at Storm and Logan.

Gambit looked up, "Oui Trask guy mentioned dat,"

"We will show you when we get home," Logan replied and pointed at storm as he looked at the cajun.

"I told you about the price on Rogue, you were mentioned as well." Gambit replied keeping his voice low.

The soft growl from Logan made Storm smile inside, he truly was protective of her and she had seen first hand what he was capable of when he became protective.

"The was a file on you, they knew everything about you in great detail," Gambit continued. "Things no one should know."

"Like?" Storm asked confused and worried.

"Your birthmark," was all gambit replied looking deep in her eyes.

"They know about that?" Rogue replied.

Rogue had seen mentioned mark that first time they soaked in her massive tub, it was in a place few would ever see. Logan had not seen it but the fear and sense of violation coming from Storm at the moment he knew it was private.

"Oui, someone you know told them, no other way around it."

Storm just nodded and turned to walk away, Logan did not say a word as he just followed her down the street.

"And you know this mark how?" Rogue asked eyes narrowing.

"met Soeur when she was twelve, she was injured and I had to bath her to tend to her wounds." Gambit replied.

"You know who it is don't you?" Rogue growled.

"Gambit has a theory nothing more, if Gambit right, the Loa will return and...if that happens just stay out of her way."

* * *

Henry "Hank' McCoy answered the intercom confused as it was close to six at night,

"Hello my I help you?"

"Yes i am Beth Morus, I run an orphanage and find myself in a situation I hear this school can assist with." The woman on the other end replied.

She sounded stressed and a little fearful and hank just nodded to himself and buzzed her in, contacting the Professor as well as Tante Mattie. The three arrived at the front doors about the same time and just before a knock was heard. Opening the door Hank found a middle aged woman holding the hand of one Boy no more then five. as well as having a puppy sitting at her feet looking up at the big blue feral.

"I am doctor McCoy, how may I help you?"

"I have three kids that, could use assistance with their abilities that I am unable to provide." The woman replied trying to sound respectful.

"Please come in," Hank smiled and looked around. "You said three?"

"yes," she replied and looked down. "Raine honey, try and change."

The puppy had looked at her and back to hank before laying on it's belly and covering its head as it gave a muffled whine, before slowly changing into a small girl that panted from the effort. The boy holding the woman's hand just calmly walked in and Hank got a look, the boy's eyes were white, he was blind.

"He sees the future," Beth whispered. "Can you help with that?"

"ouch," the little girl said finally as she stood up and looked up at the massive blue Beast, "Hello I am Raine, I'm Seven." she spoke in a voice that was 'cute'

"I am Hank, I'm a doctor, some call me 'Beast'" Hank replied.

"Like the movie? wit bell and the talking furn...furn...tea pot?"

Hank smiled, he was never going to get tired of those questions especially from such a cute little girl. "we shall see." was all he replied.

Hank looked at Beth waiting for the third when a strong gust went past them into the mansion,

"What's this," another girl shouted as she was perched on top of a high book shelf, only to be on another table staring at a vase, "What's this?"

Hank watched trying to figure it out, it was ether super speed or a form of teleporting...then he realised it was both in a way. The wind picked up again and they could see a blurring shape of the girl only for her to be stopped in mid flight as Tante just reached to her side and grabbed the collar of the girl before setting her on her feet and just patting her head, the old woman never took her eyes off the lady that brought them.

"I don't hate or fear those with powers I even use my degree in child psychology to help them when we get them at the orphanage, but these three...their powers are a little more than I can handle, being a...not having powers myself."

"That is quite alright," Hank spoke, he was impressed with this woman. he did not since any deceit in her words. "Come in let us see what we can do."

* * *

"Raine Sinclair, age seven was dropped off at the orphanage the day her parents first saw her turn into a dog, it is deemed she is a feral though she was too young for them to pinpoint all of her skills yet.

Michel- precognitive powers, he just showed up at the Orphanage one day, no one ever looked for him and there was no information, Seems he was born blind.

Zinc age four, born in the orphanage to a woman that quickly passed away after birth, seems a mix of speed and teleportation, very hyper."

Hank finished his report to Charles and looked up.

"We have completed the adoption papers for all three to be wards of the school, the children seem very happy about this...well Raine and Zinc do, Michel doesn't seem to respond to much."

Charles nodded and looked over his papers with Eric at his side,

"This miss Beth Morus, seems to be someone that at least tries," Eric spoke. "Did you pick up anything from her Charles?"

"She has a hatred for those that are bigots, she really does try to help all children, if she was not so important for that Orphanage I would try to bring her to work at the School." Charles replied with a smile.

the meeting wrapped up and Hank was about to leave,

"Hank wait a moment, I need you to come with me." charles spoke as Eric left to his devices and Charles led the large doctor to the med labs. "Before Ms. Morus arrived I got a phone call, seems a former x men wishes to return to help with the school,"

"That is..." Beast started to speak but stopped as the scent hit his nose, he had not smelled it in years, and to be honest he never wanted to again.

There standing in Hank's office was was the cheyenne mutant maker, "Forge?"

The tall native just waved and smiled, "Hank, it has been a long time."

The Beast was growling, their last meeting did not go well. But Hank was not stupid, he spotted Charles watching and steeled his mind and emotions.

"Welcome back Sid, I must say I am surprised." Hank replied calmly with his gentle smile, and only Charles notice that said smile did not reach his eyes.

Forge nodded, "Yes When I left last time, i was a very stupid poor excuse of a man and your hesitation is warranted, I am hoping to repair all bridges and prove I am not the foolish child I was then.

Hank nodded and then looked at Charles, "I will inform Headmistress Monroe, since it IS her choice as to who teaches here, right Charles?"

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Forge look concerned and gave a brief glance at the former headmaster, Hank also noticed Charles hand slowly casually inching towards his temple, The Beast just smiled as he felt the presents that floated in behind him, turning he nodded, "Lady Phoenix how is your evening?"

Charles's hand quickly returned to his lap and he glanced at Forge with 'do nothing' look.

"I am well Doctor, the Priestess has informed me that both Michel and Raine have fallen asleep but ms. Zinc may take time, she is watching the child."

"Thank you my dear," Hank replied with a grin at the old professor, "well gentlemen I do have a few tests to run before I head to bed," he dismissed them from his office, Phoenix just smiled as she just floated away.

A few hours past as hank finished his work he did not even budge, "Why are you here?"

Forge just walked into the office. "felt it was time to...repair the damage I caused."

"Think you can?"

"Hank..." he started. "I really do wish to..."

"She was barely nineteen, we have a few student that age now, we don't need a repeat." he growled and finally looked at Forge.

"I have changed from that boy," Forge replied. he knew winning Beast over was not going to be easy. "I have finally grown up."

"I hope that you do not have any...ideas...about Ororo Monroe, she has moved on and seems to have someone else in her life now," Beast spoke and the scent that hit him was unmistakable.

It was anger.

"I know I did her wrong then and you," Forge started.

"I vouched for you, suggested you to be here, I introduced you to her, and you leave her for a student oh wait you did not even leave her, you played her and the student." Beast was talking calmly but there was no mistaking his anger. "the world changed Forge, we are not as forgiving as we use to be, you get one chance."

And with that Beast turned around dismissing the maker.

* * *

After the funerals of his mother and sister, Piotr settled all his family affairs and Join kitty and the rest on the plane.

Kitty had not said much since the fight, she was shocked to see Rogue and even worried at how different she is now...add to the guilt, Kitty Pryde was scared.

The autopilot was set and then Storm, Logan and Gambit all turned and watched and Rogue stood from her seat and walked over to the small phaser.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Bobby drake bfore I saw you kissing him?" The southern woman growled.

Colossus looked to speak up but a hand on his shoulder from Logan stopped him.

"No, I did not," Kitty finially replied after a minute of being glared at by the Rogue. "After jean,and the professor's deaths and after that battle, i was emotionally broken. worse then when I was homesick. Bobby, he came to me and offered me a hug, so I took it, then he kissed me, and I admit I DID kiss back and that was what you saw,

The tiny cat finally stood up straight,

"But after you saw and left I realised and pushed him away,"

"She came to me right after, but you had left the school before she or I could find you." Piotr spoke up as he looked at Rogue.

"I spent a lot of time hating you and Drake," Rogue replied as she looked at Kitty.

"I know, and to be honest you should still Hate Bobby," Kitty replied which caught Rogue confused.

Kitty went back to Sitting beside her boyfriend...lover...partner, "Turned out I was not the only one he kissed behind your back."

Rogue was first shocked...then pissed, fists on her hips eyes narrowed waiting.

"Da, he had been going around saying you and he were in an open relationship, after you left we all realised he was lying,"

"We should all be sorry we actual believed him to start with," Kitty added a tiny growl in her voice at her stupidity.

"After that, most of the men basically ignored him and ALL of the women ether ignored or down right hated him. That's why he left the school. His treatment of you burned every bridge he had."

"Wannabe don juan, casanova?" Logan asked calmly.

"More than you know," Piotr replied and Rogue was shocked when Kitty burst out laughing.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I searched him about two months ago...don't really know why just did a random search...The wannabe playboy of Xavier's school...Is in a strong committed relationship with a guy named Jonathan." Kitty giggled again.

It was very good no one was drinking anything at the time, otherwise the 'spit take' would have been Legendary as everyone but Kitty started choking at the news.

Rogue had hit the floor and started laughing hysterically, long after everyone else finished and started to stare at her in worry,

"This is just..." Rogue started as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "here I am ready to pound you kitty, and I find out my ex-boyfriend is...I needed that."

Everyone looked at her strange, and Storm had pulled her Phone out as it rang signaling that they were back in range of the states. She answered alerting everyone it was Hank,

"So...where are we?" Kitty whispered to Rogue.

"I don't know, but we are better than we were," And the southern belle smiled at her former friend and roommate.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE IS BACK!" Storm's cry broke everyone from their thoughts as they looked at the Weather goddess, few had ever heard her curse like that.

* * *

 **A/N I could have ended this chapter at many spots but choose to keep pushing.**

 **omega red is an ok foe in the short term but honestly i find he could have been dealt with faster in both the cartoons and the comics, so space he went, will he return...not planning on it. I did look up details that's where i learn that the tentacles were added he was not born with them.**

 **There is a lot of bad blood in FF over Kitty and Rogue. i never liked Robert Drake, ever, but I did enjoy a lot of Kitty and Piotr and the Evo where rogue and Kitty were roommates i thought was a good mix. so yep.**

 **I have seen forge as a hero and as a villain, I flipped a coin and...**

 **Trying to add minor characters as students is not easy some may say I should avoid it and focus on just the four...nope. besides a seven year old wolfsbane is cute. the other two i just made up.**


	12. Chapter 12

A cold reception was putting it mildly, The hate Forge felt as he stood in the hangar while the team disembarked from the jet was so thick he could see it. A large Russian man with a very petite girl...woman? Anyway they came off first and though they were neutral towards him they did not speak as they quickly left the hangar. Next was Mr. Worthington, his wings a dead giveaway, Angle nodded but the woman, Asian, sporting a black eye just shot daggers at him with her eyes.

 _'Oh yes, Ororo explained their history'_

Next was the girl he knew as Rogue, he knew more about her then he should, followed by a guy in a long trench coat and...

' _Red and black eyes...what is HE doing here'_

Neither spoke to him, just waited with Angle and the Asian as he looked back up the ramp of the Jet, There in all her glory was the goddess made flesh, gone was her simple standard old black uniform. She now sported a body suit of white that matched her Hair...and her eyes.

 _'Ok still pissed, might take me longer but still a cha...'_

As she walked down the ramp she was followed by an animal...no he was human, a feral and the way he stayed next to Roro make it clear, his territory. Any plan Forge had just went out the window, never would be believe that Roro would have any connection to a man like this...she was grace, elegance, beauty, serenity...nature. She was a goddess of nature, of course she would be drawn to another creature closely bound to nature.

"Headmistress," Forge spoke calmly with a neutral smile,

"Forge, I take it you are here seeking a teaching post?" Storm replied calmly.

The feral did not take his eyes off Forge, and he noticed that Roro always made sure she was between the two men.

"Yes, Hank informed me that I would need your approval as you now run the school." Forge replied.

"Your classroom will be the shop, school starts in a week so anything you need, see Logan," she motioned to the feral. "before then."

Storm just walked past him followed by the others. A glace back by 'Logan' just before he left the hanger made it clear, Forge was not welcome or safe there.

* * *

"Yes Mr. tol..." Hank started.

"Toad," a man croaked in correction.

Storm and the team were walking into the medlab and approaching the exam room.

"Yes Mr. Toad, perform those exercises you were told and in a week we should be able to remove the pace maker and you will be good as new," Hank spoke calmly.

The uneven steps preceded the door to the room opening as the man with long bended legs looked up into the face of the white haired witch that had fried him.

'Croak'

Storm just gave a grin and stepped from his path,

"Just remember Eric," Toad started. "I am only helping with a fight, I have no need for...pacifism"

Eric just nodded with tight lips as he followed the toad out.

"Undoing my work Hank?" Storm asked but smiled.

"I am a doctor my dear, he asked for medical care." Hank replied with a grin. but that quickly failed. "Met him in the Hangar?"

"Yes," was all Storm replied. the growl from behind her alerted Hank to the Wolverine.

"No Storm I do not trust him ether, your not the only one he betrayed." Hank answered the question before it was asked.

"Tell me what else I have missed?" She asked calmly.

* * *

Rogue sat on the floor of Storms office as she played with the little girl Raine, said girl had grown fond of the Striped haired belle the moment they met. Storm sat looking over her papers,

"Just five more yet to return, Smith and Lee should be here tomorrow, I can't believe they are seniors this year,"

"Tabby is what twenty, twenty-one? and Jub, I remember when she was twelve..." Rogue started chuckling. "A'm getting old."

"If you're old what does that make me?" Storm replied with a smile.

"Yo don' count, Goddesses don't age," Rogue replied as Raine turned into the puppy, wolf puppy, and curled up in Rogue's lap to quickly fall asleep.

"Guess she needs a nap, I'll take her to her room, need anything from the kitchen?"

"Tea?" Storm smiled as she watched Rogue nod and carry the puppy out.

Working in silence for a few minutes Storm was starting to get into a relaxed rhythm only to be interrupted by a knock at her door. Sighing she grudgingly gave permission for entrance only to regret that action.

"Forge? What?" she growled.

Her growl caught him off guard, he wandered where the beautiful serene patient Ororo was in that rough growling voice.

"Thought we could talk, catch..." Forge started with one of his charming smiled that had easily taken her last time...to bad for him this was not like last time.

"I told you if you needed anything for your classes to see Logan," She spoke with that growl. "As for catching up...you work for me, that is it we don't have a relationship, not even as friends, If you don't like it quit and leave, if I have to kick you out...I am sure Logan will _enjoy_ assisting me" she hissed at him.

Forge was trying to regain a little balance this new Storm was scary, a quick look out the window showed him dark thunder clouds forming, the pounding of heavy feet alerted him to the fact he was not the only one to notice the anger of the weather. Logan was quickly standing behind the maker, he did not speak, just waited.

When she told everyone the history of Forge and Her, Logan was ready to bleed the man...slowly...with a spoon. Storm had convinced him to let her deal with it, she wanted to be able to handle her own demons. And Logan agreed on the one condition she ask if and or when she needed help.

"You broke my heart Forge, you have invoked Natures wrath, stop what ever plan you have or you will feel it," Storm dismissed him with such venom that even Logan was concerned by her anger though he never showed it as he watched the maker step around him to leave the office.

Storm and Logan just stared at each other not speaking, she knew she was slowly slipping into her anger, and he knew he would stand by her no matter how violent she got. Deep down he wanted to see it, he wanted to witness her let loose give in to the natural, primal rage that he enjoyed. he waited for the day she gave in but knew if she gave in at the wrong time, that she would regret it later. So he would wait for the right time.

"Yo still have your leathers Soeur?" Gambi's voice broke the silence.

Both Logan and Storm looked to see him standing on the open window ledge of her office.

"Stormy needs to relax, Gambit remembers how much she enjoyed a long bike ride," He grinned.

Logan's eyes shot up ' _Ro on a bike?'_

 _"G_ ambit say Stormy and Logan go for ride, relax, kids are scared of the lightning," Gambit smiled at the sheepish smile from his sister.

Storm closed her binder and stood.

"I will be down in the garage in about ten minutes...that ok Logan?" she asked. he just nodded.

"Stormy?" Gambit asked as she was almost out of the door. "You riding with Logan or do you want your bike?"

Again Logan's brows shot up.

"I will decide, when I get to the garage. Thank you my brother." and out the door she went.

To say Storm caused a stir when she walked through the school dressed to ride a motorcycle would be an understatement. no her outfit was not overly flashy, it was just no one pictured the weather goddess decked out in black leather (not counting her old uniform) decorated with chains and studs, with her hair in a long braid down her back, and and a pair of round sunglasses. Walking into the garage she found Logan on his bike waiting a full sized helmet in his hands.

She took the helmet from him but did not put it on, she carried it to a locker where she traded it for a lightning covered pit boss style helmet he had not seen before. quickly putting it on she easily got on the bike behind Logan.

"I prefer to feel the wind in my face," she spoke and just wraps her arms around his waist patting his side to let him know to go.

* * *

Rogue was sitting outside on a bench at about one in the morning when a cab cab up to and through the gate, confused she stood to investigate how and figured it out as the door opened and Jubilation Lee got out (must have still had her gate code) but what shocked her was Jubilee turned and started pulling a passed out Tabitha 'boom-boom' Smith out of the back seat of the cab.

"Of all the nights to get smashed.," Lee spoke as she payed the driver and started to carry the blonde on her shoulder. "Well at least it wasn't at some Frat house."

Rogue could tell that Jubilee was still small for her age and wondered if the girl would ever get a growth spurt.

"Need ah hand?" Rogue asked and smiled as the small Asian girl jumped.

"Ro..Rogue? your back?"

Rogue waved her 'gloved' hand. "yeah, a'm back. need a hand before Logan catches ya?"

"Wolvie's back?" she replied with a massive smile on her face.

Rogue nodded and smiled at Logan's hated nickname as she took to the air and went to pick Tabby up and fly her to the Mansion.

"So...you can fly now...and pick people up?" jubilee asked astonished.

"Long bad story, na, I don't plan to tell it." Rogue replied. "keep your voice down, we don't want to wake up tante."

"I doubt we would get in trouble," Jub started "One we aren't due back till ten, we are both adults and our curfew is not enforced much in the summer...and what is Tante?"

"Tha' would be moi," a voice replied and Jub looked to find a short stout old woman standing with her arms crossed.

"Jubilation Lee meet Tante Mattie, for the record, only Storm can give her an order, and there is very little this woman can do that Storm doesn't already approve of," Rogue introduced. "Jubs...don't piss her off."

"uhhh..." Jub started.

"I be coming to wake you two up in six hours, don worry, I know how to wake up a 'angover...to bed with yo child." Tante ushered Jubs to her room taking Tabby and slinging the girl up over her stout shoulder as if it was nothing.

About that time Rogue heard the sound of a bike reach the garage and its engine shut off. Quickly making her way she came a crossed a windswept yet very relaxed Storm as she calmly headed to her Loft.

Logan grunted to alert his charge that he was behind her, "What you doing up...and alone?"

"One: could not sleep and just helped Jubilee carry a drunk Tabby into the Manor, Tante met us and took over."

Logan nodded at the report,

" Two: Gambit has not been more than twenty feet from me since you left," she pointed at a door that slowly opened to reveal the cajun. "He has just stayed in the shadows cause he knew I needed some air." here the Cajun just nodded but did not speak or move closer.

"And three you had the midnight watch tonight and I am covering for you while you took Storm out." Rogue smiled as Logan winced, he had forgotten he was on watch tonight...that was really bad as HE made the duty roster.

"She looked to walk on air...can I ask what you two did, or is that above PG-13?" she smiled and chuckled.

"We rode, I ran the tank till it was almost empty and once filled we went to a large park and walked around, after dark we had a bite and then rode back." Logan replied calmly.

"No, charm, no..." Gambit started to tease.

"No, I have no doubt when she wants more she will let me know." logan growled.

"That why you're perfect for her," Gambit smiled. "You know the rules without being told."

"You hush," Rogue growled back in a whisper. "You are not one to talk about rules, there is not a rule you have met that you haven't broken."

Gambit smiled and walked over to her placing his hands on her hips,

"Only rules I break are stupid rules,"

"Hands off swamp rat,"

"no," He smiled back giving her hips a squeeze.

"Wake the kids and Tante be all over you," was all Logan said as he went to take over watch and start a patrol.

* * *

Rogue tried to remain calm and playful, but this was the first time he did not release her when she ordered him, in fact he pulls her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You want to get hurt?"

"maybe it worth it, non?"

"Not funny Remy, it's, it is like..."

"I won't run nor hide, Rogue, I. Am. NOT. AFRAID."

"Hands off Mr. Lebeau," Rogue repeated again this time with a quiet voice full of fear.

"No," he replied scooped her up bridle style and carried her to and into her room. Placing her on her bed before getting the thin flannel pajamas he knew she bought after he broke in her room that first time he handed them to her to change. "Change and get comfy, Gambit sleep here tonight."

"I did not invite you in," she growled.

"Gambit WON'T let you crawl back in that hole. Gambit sleep here."

Not happy she went to her bathroom and changed, return she spotted him sitting in one of her two desk chairs using the other for his feet and only his trench as a blanket.

"Not going to try to sleep in the bed?" she asked confused.

"Chere not ready for that, Gambit wait here incase he needed."

* * *

The morning came with little flair, Rogue had woken on the floor being held by Gambit, she did not need to ask why, her nightmare was enough reason. But neither of them mentioned it.

The only real action that morning was Tante forcing Tabitha to get over her hangover, the students all learned that day, a hangover will no longer get you out of class, they also learned calling Tante a fat old bitch was a very bad thing to do.

Rogue found Remy working in the garage trying to find the one bike that should be there that wasn't,

"What you looking for sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Stormy's bike, the one Gambit had made for her years ago." he replied as he looked around.

"It was stolen and wrecked a long time ago brother." Storm replied as she walked in on the two.

"Aww Stormy why did you not tell Remy...he get you a new one." the Cajun smiled.

Storm just walked over and sat on Logan's parked Harley. "Why would I need a new one, I have Logan's."

Her smile was sly and playful, then she noticed the grins on both southern mutants.

Gambit chuckled Rogue slid up beside the goddess,

"So...finally ready A'h see?" Rogue asked with a wink.

Storm blushed realising what she had said., "No...not yet."

"Oh come on Storm what are you waiting for?" Rogue growled, she did not understand this reluctance of Storm.

"Both of you behave," Storm tried to fight the blush as she growled the words.

"Leave the Loa alone both you," Tante spoke walking into the garage. "She act when she ready just like everyone else."

Gambit stared at his aunt, "Well...sure you don't want me to make you a new bike Stormy?" he asked Storm after a few minutes of watching Tante finding and gathering all the leathers in the garage.

"No Remy I am fine, for now." Storm replied as she followed the old lady out.

"Did ya say 'make' her ah bike?" Rogue asked the Cajun.

"Oui, Gambit got a cousin, makes custom items. One of a kinds." he smiled.

* * *

The day soon went to night,the mansion was quiet and relaxed (forge was basically hiding in his workshop). So when Rogue headed to bed she was not shocked to see Gambit waiting in her room. She did not speak just changed and laid down.

The next morning however was the first time since she arrived that Tante had not filled the hallways with the scent of her cooking. Without asking both Rogue and Gambit (again on the floor Gambit held Rogue) knew something was very off and quickly dressed and made there way to the empty kitchen.

' _She will arrive soon'_ the two heard in their heads and with nothing to do but wait started to make breakfast for the students. by the time they were done Logan and Storm had arrived sensing something was wrong, Gambit told them about Tante missing and Phoenix's warning when the back door opened.

In walked two girls maybe seventeen, they were dressed in short party dresses and coats and looked very rough one looked like she had silver skin. Following them was Tante, with a girl hanging over the short woman's shoulder much like Tabitha was a few nights before. The look On Tante's face was very grim.

"Tante?" Storm started.

"Storm Loa...bring me my bag." Tante interrupted and then started swatting the two other girls. "names on the door go shower and change, go now."

and with nothing else said the three well four counting the one that looked dead, left the kitchen.

I have to get her bag," Storm spoke and started to move.

"I smelt some heavy drugs on all three of them," Logan added as he followed Storm out.

"Let's get the kids fed and keep them away from Tante." Gambit spoke.

"She looked...dead," Rogue replied.

"very close, if Tante hadn't gotten her she would be."

"how good is Tante? can she really heal that?"

Tante had commandeered the large bathroom and had the girl stripped and siting down under the showers, Tante was washing her slowly speaking in prayer checking over the girl. Storm came in with the carpet back and the old woman just started asking for items, some of the herbs went to a bowl to be made into a paste while some were placed in the girls mouth by the old woman. Storm got a look at the girl, she was pale and bruised, she saw where Tante was applying the paste and found both her arms had track marks from multiple needles.

"Tante?" Storm started but was hushed by the old woman.

The girl started to moan and looked to be coming to, Tante took her arm and squeezed while chanting in a whispered voice..Storm was shocked as a milky white substance started to seep out of the punctures, right into a small glass cup. Tante moved and did the same with her other arm. As she closed a lid on the cup the old woman handed it to Storm,

"To Dr. McCoy," she spoke as the girl gasped awake.

Not sure where she was the girl was starting to freak seeing the two women, Tante just held her shoulders keeping her from standing and looked in her eyes. The old woman just rubbed her thumb over the girls brow and spoke one last phrase in that unknown language and the girl passed back out. Tante finished washing the girl before turning off the water and picking her up in a towel and taking her to a room where she found the other two girls sitting on their beds.

They were showered and dressed in sweat pants and shirts looking ashamed and scared.

"no fear childs, Tante here to help, go get sleep no one both you." she spoke as she dressed the third girl and put her under a comforter letting her sleep.

The other two had not moved so Tante, not to be disobeyed, moved to the tucked them in then ran her thumb over their brows and spoke the phrase again puting both girls out cold.

Leaving the kids room she went straight to Charles office where she found everyone except forge, Phoenix in her custom place floating above her seat cross legged. Logan and Gambit stood back against the wall and Storm, Rogue, and Psylocke leaned over looking at the report Hank as.

"Xi'an coy Manh, known as Karma," McCoy started. "Psionic abilities that have not yet been tested."

A picture on a tv scene was showing one of the two girls that walked in with Tante.

"Cessily Kincaid, known as Mercury,he body is made up of a non toxic metallic substance that is close to mercury...she has strength durability and shape changing attributes..." Beast stopped and looked on Kitty whispered something to Piotr. "Yes she seems to have almost the same abilities as the liquid metal shape changer from the movie."

Kitty sat up straight and blushed at being called out, many forget he had senses close to Logan's.

"Though it is clear she does not have full control yet as she can not make her skin look like flesh."

The final picture was the one that Tante had to heal,

"Angel Dust..." here beast stopped and closed his file looking everyone over before locking eyes with Charles.

"Cocaine, heroine, meth, as well as more than one unidentified drug," Hank was speaking. "one clearly an aphrodisiac, where did you find her?" he asked with both fear and sadness in his eyes as his eyes moved to Tante.

"Pimps parlor," Tante replied. "He not there when I arrived so able to get the girls out."

"She has...massive psychological trauma do to a life time of abuse and use by her father who as far as I can tell was her pimp." Charles spoke in a hushed voice.

Plans a side goal a side, this was something he had never been able to stomach whether human nor mutant, this was a side of the human race that made him ill.

"Let Tante deal with them," Storm broke in. "She has more knowledge and experience with this kind of thing then all of us...combined."

Charles looked at her, Storm sat ridged and strong there would be no argument.

"I still wish to know..." Eric started to speak slowly eyeing Tante and Phoenix, he knew the bird had been watching him closer lately.

"Filles Karma and Mercury were kidnapped a few days ago," Tante started. "Mercury called last night asking fo help so A'm went to get dem, found Ange dare."

Tante did not say more and when ask why she did not ask for help 'no need' was all she replied. Storm and Gambit watched calmly, they knew there was more to say but there was to many Tante did not trust in the room.

"Please ms..." Charles started when a few people growled or hissed a warning. "Priestess don't hesitate to ask for my help, each young lady has abilities that could become dangerous, for them selves as well as others."

"Tante need help, Tante ask for it," was the only reply she gave.

"I will need to see them soon for a medical check up," Beast spoke with a smile and a nod to the old woman.

"Demain, noon," she replied and stood to leave.

"Until Hanks tests are completed I think we have covered all we can for our new students." Charles dismissed but the unspoken question was there.

* * *

Everyone stood and went to their choirs, Kitty and Piotr were the supervisors this day so Storm calmly walked to her loft, Logan right behind her. Arriving she found Tante sitting in a chair doing needle point as Gambit (lounging on Storms bed) and Rogue waited. Psylocke and Angel arrived on her balcony as the door was closed.

"Take your boots off my sheets, _brother"_ Storm hissed the last word as she turned to her old mentor.

Tante did not move to stop her needle point till she lifted a finger at the door. Logan smelt it and had the door open before Hank could knock, walking in Hank just smiled and closed the door.

"I have not mentioned it but when I reminded Charles that Forge would need your permission to be at the school again, our friend actually tried to manipulate my mine, Fortunately Lady Phoenix was on hand. There is something I did not tell the group, but I will have to after the tests are done."

Storm waited she had grown stiff when she heard what charles tried with Hank of all people,

"Angel Dust's mutation is enhanced stamina and durability as well as above average metabolism, high levels of Adrenaline...those drugs should not have affected her any more then they would affect Logan. If they were normal she would have burned them out before any lasting effect would occur."

"Day was made specifically for Mutants?"Rogue asked thinking about that.

What about Ms. Kincaid?" Angel asked.

"She pretended to be affected, day gave her a small dose and she faked being drugged," Tante replied. "den when all asleep, she call moi."

Nods and looks around as everyone thought this over.

"Not the first time Drugs were used as population control," Logan started.

"Wat la chances it related to the collars and the plan to enslave mutants." Gambit asked.

"The two girls were picked up by people claiming to be from Xavier institute," Tante started not stopping her work. "Dat why we not hear of them being kidnapped, they were supposed to be here in a few days, someone got their names from your computer."

The group looked at each other, Logan and Rogue looked livid sharing a growl, Gambit stood and just pulled out a deck of cards. Angel was thinking about the likely hood of his father being involved again, this time with drugs...and child prostitution.

"So...where was this pimps house?" Psylocke asked calmly.

"I take Storm Loa and Wolverine," Tante replied. "No don't argue, rest you need to stay here keep Professor off our backs,"

No one planned to argue...this was Tante they had all learned not to argue with her, except maybe Logan and Gambit. But it was clear Gambit did it just to mess with her and Logan just wanted a good fight.

"Remy Lebeau, when de wake they going to be having heavy drawls, you know what to do, take Rogue with you. They will listen to a lady better.

Ange, you and locke...we all know who the traitor is, just can't prove it yet, see what you can learn."Tante was speaking as she and Storm got ready.

"Dr. McCoy, do not approach any of the Filles wit out moi. Ah shave you bald make you walk around all da students."

Tante and Logan went from the room through the door Storm went out the window. Rogue smiled at Beast,

"Welcome to our side, you ok?" she asked.

"I have known charles since we were very young, it is hard to think he would try to control me, and defend a man who has betrayed our trust on many levels." Beast replied.

"We know mon ami, and we do understand." Gambit replied.

"My own father put a hit out on my life," Angel started. "I understand betrayal by family."

* * *

 **A/N choose to cut it off there.**

 **as regards to storm, i ether see her in the white outfit she wore in the 90's cartoon or the punk outfit she wore with the mohawk,**

 **just a little jab at the 'party girl' tabby there are a ton of 'boom boom' jokes yet I never see anyone write them.**

 **will i add kitty and piotr into the inner group...?**

 **The house is almost complete...**

 **went looking in comicverse for student names...picked three i liked.**


	13. Chapter 13

.Storm looked at the street, it was run down but the rows of houses did not seem as decrepied as she thought. It still appeared to be a rather simple yet clean neighborhood, so as Logan and her stood on the sidewalk outside of one two story house, they would never have guess what was inside it just from looking at the outside.

"Dats how they hide this sort of t'ing," Tante spoke as she walked up behind them.

"We are waiting for?" Logan asked not sure why they did not just charge in claws out.

"That why," The old lady pointed to a small skinny man carring a large medical bag.

he entered the house quickly and soon raised voices could be hard, the three calmly walked up the porch steps and to the open front door,

"How could you lose them?"

"They were out cold from their drug and we needed sleep,"

"Are you sure the drug worked."

"Of course,"

"The boss won't be happy, he planned to make a lot with the new girls and we know how he felt about angel,"

"Not to mention now we have to find new test subjects for the drugs, they want it finished in six months,"

Six months that's crazy we were promised a year,"

"The factory for the collars was destroyed, the drugs our only way to control them now,"

"i am going back to the lab,"

Logan and storm just looked at each other as they listened. the door was left opened but closed enough no one could see the three standing there...That is until tante just kicked said door in and off its weak hendes. The old woman just marched in and up the stairs,

"What the hell?" came a shout as Logan walked in spotting the four men in a parlor and stood in their way.

Storm walked in and the men went silent, as 'evil' as they were she was something they were scared of, a woman with power.

"Where is the lab?" She asked far to calmly.

Three of the men looked at the man they had seen with the medical bag. When he refused to speak Storm just lifted a hand, the thunder rolled outside, and a bolt struck the man with just enough force to make him scream and start begging. Wolverine reached grabbed the guys collar and pulled in out of the parlor and threw him threw through the front door,

"Don't run off, you won't enjoy us hunting you," he growled and looked back at the three.

At this time Tante was coming down the stair with a boxe, nether Storm nor Wolverine could see what was inside.

"Ils sont tous des mutants," was all she said as she headed out.

Wolverine growled and smiled his six claws slowly sliding out, "best news I heard all day.

"Sorry Wolverine," Storm started. "Don't take your time, I will cleanse this house in five minutes." as she followed tante out.

Wolverine actually growled with a pout on his face, then he launched, they may have been mutants but it did not appear they had powers for combat, or maybe he was just to fast.

* * *

Storm stood over the medical person and stared daggers at him as there were screams coming from the house. Tante kneeled down and grabbed the mans face,

"Tell Tante were dis lab be, and how many other houses like dis you be using."

Logan was walking out of the house, he had found a wag and was wiping the blood from his claws...and his face.

The man spoke, spoke quickly, and told them all he knew. Storm did not speak, but the lighting that struck the house combine with the heavy winds had the fire roaring into an inferno in seconds, yet not a flame touched the other houses. One day she should show john what controling fire was really like.

"Yo will return to lab, and not report anything, if they ready for us when we arrive, we will find you." The Voodoo priestess spoke and stood turning for the car.

Wolverine and Storm just followed,

"Safe to leave him be?" Logan asked as the three drove back to the school.

"Kill him now they find out we on to them," Tante spoke. "No time to get team together before tonight, and Tante need to get back to the enfants."

* * *

Rogue watched as Gambit gave mercury and Karma something to drink, he had made it with herbs she did not know.

"I am really," mercury started.

"When Tante orders something, best to learn to obey." Gambit replied as he put the glass in her hand.

Rogue then looked at the one called Angel Dust, she looked better as she slept...well she looked alive now but she did not look close to waking. Hank had mentioned that Tante had actually pulled all of the drugs in her system out at once. he was still wishing to get the old woman in his lab. Her healing abilities were unseen by him and the scientist in him just wanted to examine it.

"You filles stay in bed till Tante comes," Gambit started.

"We are supposed to trust you?" Karma asked. "lat people that told us they were from the school..."

She trailed off the rest looking tired and scared but trying to look stronger.

"You trust the crazy short fat woman yes?" Gambit asked with a smile.

Both girls nodded and layed back down in their beds to rest, Gambit left the room followed by Rogue.

"Done this before?" she asked her body guard, partner and major pain in the ass.

"Gambit help Tante many times when she went to help those of the whores' guild, withdrawals, overdoses,beatings. We seen it all."

Rogue just shook her head,

"The world really does suck doesn't it?" she asked as they made it to her room.

"non, just some of the people, now we wait for Tante to return,"

He sat down on her bed and as she watched pulled the book she hid under the pillow and opened it to start ready. It was a paperback that looked off the counter cheap,

' _H.D.H.B. Case of the Red Lady by Alcimines._

It was an adult or ercotic story based in the 1930's, a noir style detective story. With plenty of sex and violance.

"Hay, that mine, where did yo find," Rogue growled as she reached to rip it out of his hands. He dodged and kept readying.

"relax chere, Gambit not read this one yet," and he reached and pulled her onto the bed and had her sitting next to him,

"We read it together,"

"You read H.D.H.B?" she asked shocked.

"Oui, series a lot better then Gambit had first thought, there is actual story," Gambit replied as he helped her get comfortable as the began reading.

(note Rogue was blushing deeply, she knew these stories could get graphic in the 'adult' parts. She was not sure how she would handle Gambit or herself in those scenes.)

* * *

"just send me another one," Forge whispered into the phone. "Listen the direct approach won't work, no I need to take my time, don't expect anything for a while..."

He was in his workshop hiding in a closet as he spoke in a low whisper.

"They are watching me, I did not have the secure in that I had hoped,"

The phone went dead and he quickly hung it up as he walked back out into his shop.

' _Ok, Charles can't cover me this time, the red thing is too watchful. Storm is pissed and she has an animal watching over her, and that damn black-eyed devil is here'_

Forge thought to himself as he started getting his class in order.

' _I will just have to act perfect and not raise any more suspicion. take my time earn their trust or at least wait till their eyes are no longer locked on me.'_

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Hank worked in his office as he went over the notes he had, since Ororo first mentioned she could not trust Charles anymore he went back over everything he had done for the man since his 'return' but he was not seeing the pattern. Whatever the telepath was planning he was keeping it close to his chest, but he was sure, Forge was a key element to the plan, only that would cause the professor to risk his closet friends, which meant he needed something build.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but he did not look back, he had come to know when Phoenix was around, that or she decided to let him know. before it was only Storm that the being allowed to get close to her, then Logan.

No the red being of flame would offer the blue doctor a soft smile or a kind gesture, it had a way of calmly the doctor down.

This time it was not working,

"What are you up to my friend?" he asked as a bout of sadness touched his heart.

* * *

That night Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Psylocke and Angel all stood outside the large Pharmaceutical factory. They had been watching it closely, this would be difficult, it was a legal business that did more then make illegal drugs.

"Guards are well trained," Wolverine spoke as he watched. "I can't tell if he warned them or not."

"Get me close to one and I will scan them," Psylocke replied as joined the feral.

Storm looked to the skin, clouds slowly started to role in, but it was not her this was a storm mother nature had planned her self, she would just help it along a little.

"The rain will start in half an hour, so what is out plan?"

"Find that guy again, silence him in someway that don't lead back to that house," Wolverine started.

"Gambit get in find the right computer with info on the drugs, den mess with it." The Cajun added.

"Mess wit?" Rogue started.

"Oui, we wipe it out now we just asking them to move and start over, but we mess with formula we turn 'slave drug' into 'placebo' and de not know what happened de just follow the formula."

"You done this before?" Angel asked.

"Oui,"

Psylocke stood up and jumped into a tree and quickly moved away., Along the fence they saw a guard stumble and stagger around before standing and just returning to his patrol, a moment later, the woman had returned.

"No extra alerts in the guards, seems they not told about us yet."

"Your show gumbo,"

Gambit nodded and started to move towards the building he guessed was the offices, "Gambit get in trouble he contact you just make a diversion so he get out."

* * *

Kitty sat with Piotr as they watched the children, it had not yet been said but the two could see a clear rift between the Professor (which had shocked the hell out of Kitty when they saw him back) and Storm. Ms. Braddock had mentioned that yes there was a situation and no they would not learn about it till Storm and Logan were sure.

Jubilee and Tabby had both mentioned the situation as well, it seemed to be a web of different chess games.

"What should we do?" Kitty asked out of the blue.

"We help the students, we teach and we wait." he replied calmly. "I can't say but...I feel the professor is hiding something from us and speacily you."

"me?"

"He seemed more then happy you were here, he was polite and respectful to me but when he saw you, his eyes...It was like a great fear was lifted from his shoulders. What ever his plan is...it involves you."

Kitty did not know how to respond, If Piotr felt that the Professor was using or planning to use her...she did not know.

* * *

An hour later the group was waiting, "Hey chere?" Gambit called over the communicator.

"Got caught Sugah?" she replied.

"No, but the little guy Stormy and Wolverine met is about to leave. Gambit slip out the north side.

"I will follow the guy, best not let it look like he was a target now," Angel spoke as he took to the air.

The rest moved to the other side of the factory to pick up the Cajun. When he arrived he smiled and held up a memory stick and a few files,

"Emails from Hodge, hidden letters from Frost, and the formula for Beast," he smiled handing the paper work to Storm.

"Logan go meet with Angel and deal with our mole, make it clean and untraceable." she spoke and Logan just left calling the winged scout.

"We should come back in a few days," Gambit spoke as they got into the van, "Gambit know where they make and store the drug."

"No i want to see if they realise what we have done." Storm replied looking over the files.

"Yo patron," Gambit replied as he sat next to Rogue arm around her shoulders.

* * *

She watched her through the night, Tante could see the nightmare in the young girls eyes and held out a hand.

Angel Dust did not want to wake but she did not want to dream ether, she laid there, the blanket was heavy and warm, the mattress was large, soft and clean.

It was not her bed.

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up quickly only for a hand to press her back down on her back, this was not new to her, what was knew was how soft and gentle the hand was. Looking she found herself in a strange room that was large clean and welcoming. In two other beds she saw two girls sleeping peacefully, then she looked at the hand holding her shoulder and finally at the woman that sat beside her bed.

Peace, safety...love? Angel just shook her head, no not love no such thing.

"I have to go...I have to get back before he," she started but the woman did not release her.

"Hush child, that part of life is past," the woman spoke. "listen to Tante, never again."

Then she spoke a strange phrase and Angel found herself in a peaceful dream.

The next morning had Ange, which the old woman seemed to call her, sitting in a office as a large blue fured doctor looked her over. She had been most resistant at first. That was why the woman 'tante' just picked her up on her shoulder and carried her to the office. Ange had learned that disobeying the woman would not work yet she did not feel the normal fears she had with 'him'

"Well I must say you are recovering rather well Miss Dust," the blue man thing spoke in a calm voice.

"What do you wish for me to do?" was her reply. it was in fact the first words she had spoken since she woke that day.

"Go to school, take classes, gain an education." he replied.

Tante had told him she would ask that, it broke his heart because he knew she was asking what they expected her to do for them. She had been raised to think her worth was in servicing others with her body. Sometimes Hank hated humans Mutant or non. As a scholar he was well versed in history.

"I mean, what is the plan for me...to pay for this?" she asked waving a hand around.

"Dat is simple, Tante make you a cook." the old woman replied as she walked back into the office.

"Cook? I can't cook," Ange replied.

"Yo will,"

* * *

Rogue was outside with Logan as they watched the younger kids. Logan was teaching Rahne how to use her nose to track, Rogue just laughed when the girl just jumped and 'tackled' Logan to the ground.

Gambit watched her through the window as he sat on the edge of Storms desk,

"So are we ready for monday?" he asked calmly.

"Seems so, wish I had one or two more teachers," she replied.

"Why?"

"We have one hundred and five students, , Tante is taking the daycare classes, as well as working with Zinc and Ange. forty percent of the students are between three and ten I wish we could get some teachers to work with those students while we work with the classes for the older."

"Any ideas, Soeur?"

"Nothing we can do now we will just have to try to push through.

"What yo working on?" Gambit asked as he looked over her paperwork.

"The accounts, when charles 'died' he left the school in a dire situation, that 'donation' we got helped greatly but we have already spent a fifth of it just paying past debts, I don't even know where all the money is going." she frowned.

"Stormy, Stormy, you Master Thief now, plus guild make lots from us now...call the accountants." Gambit chuckled as Storm stopped blushed and then shuffled papers.

"I forgot about them."

* * *

It was late, Rogue was watching a movie in her room as Gambit sat at her desk waiting for her to dose off, Storm was falling asleep in her room, Logan perched on her balcony. Angel and Psylocke had the night shift and they walked around patrolling the halls as the clock started to chime one.

The scream was loud and fierce as it went through the school. waking everyone one up. Rogue and Gambit reached the room it came from just as Tante arrived in her grey flannel robe and nightcap, followed closely by Angel and PsyLocke. Wolverine followed behind Storm as all seven peaked into the room. On the far bed sat the three girls huddled as they hide behind pilled up pillows, Rahn at seven was the oldest of the three, next was Zinc, the third was a four year old that had a piercing scream much like Siryn's but not as strong it is loud but at this time does no damage even at point blank range.

Rahne was holding both girls down and 'protecting them,

"Ms. Rogue, Ms storm, somethings in the closet," she called and pointed at the other side of the room.

Logan sniffed and smelt nothing as he watched Tante go to the girls, Angel started to try and calm them down saying that 'It's just a dream' which caused the three to refuse that answer and start to argue. As Tante sat on the bed and rubbed the girls backs to try and calm them she just looked at Gambit...and raised her eye brow.

' _So that is where Storm learned it'_ Logan thought

"Ok ready Wolverine?" Gambit asked as he simply 'snuck' over to the closet door and pulled out a card making a show as he charged it.

Catching on quick he just nodded and unsheathed his claws as he went to the door as well, Gambit pulled the door open and both men charged. The door closed after them and everyone heard a bunch of yelling growling and 'fighting' coming from the closet. The adults watched on, Storm and Rogue sharing a smiled, Psylocke laughing to her self as Angel and the newly arrived Beast, Professor, Phoenix and Jubilee stood confused as they listened.

the three girls laid behind the pillow fort in awe as they heard the adults fighting 'the monster' as the youngest one called it. Soon the door sung open again and Gambit walked out with Logan behind him, a large duffle bag on the feral's shoulder as they took it out into the hall before returning,

"they we go petite's he won't be back again." Gambit spoke with a smile as he moved over to sit on the bed.

Each girl got up and hugged him, Rahne had climbed off the bed and went over to Logan and actual motioned him to bend down, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Logan, most adults never listen."

"Yes, now you three should get back to sleep." Tante smiled as Logan had gone stiff with a blush not knowing how to reply.

The old nanny tucked them in and ushered the rest from the room. No one spoke till they were down the hall before jubilee pounced on Logan,

"Hero of the day...or night, saving little girls from the monster in the closet...that's our Wolvie," and she kissed his cheek.

Logan growled trying to push the woman child off, "Week of extra danger room and or gauntlet,"

"What for?" she whined.

"You're not going to be able to keep this from the rest of the school, are you?" he growled.

Jubilee stopped stared out as she thought about it,

"Good point,"

* * *

Storm and Rogue had been able to keep a straight face as they led the group minse Jubilee back to Storms loft. Where they both fell on the bed laughing, logan blushed and growled while Gambit just smiled as if he conquered the roman empire.

"Wat's the deal Swamp rat?" Rogue breathed out.

"Little kids tend to hate when adults don't believe them, now they know day can trust us," he replied and as Rogue thought about it almost everyone turned to look at Tante.

"Sometimes, all it take is fighting one Monstre de reve to gain a child's trust. Tante spent many a night in a duel in the closet," the old woman replied to they unspoken question.

"Oui, Gambit had a monstre first few nights at Lebeau house." the Cajun just nodded. "And when gambit grow older he done many a heroic battle against dem to protect the petite filles an garcons." he puffed up his chest causing Storm and Rogue to laugh.

"Dem girls love you now Mr. Logan," Rogue teased as the man just growled.

"Bed all yo," Tante spoke and ushered everyone out taking Phoenix's hand as she left last leaving Logan and Storm.

"You look tired," Storm started. "When did you get sleep last, be honest."

"I get about an hour a night," Logan replied with a tired sigh. "Havn't got any good sleep since we returned from Russia."

It wasn't mentioned but Storm knew, with Forge here Logan wasn't going to relax anytime soon.

Storm just removed her robe she had slipped on when she heard the scream and slid back under her blankets, Logan turned to return to his perch on the Balcony.

"Logan I will not ask again, lose the jeans and the boots and lay down," she flipped the sheets up and rolled on her side her back facing him.

He waited about a quarter of a heartbeat before he got out of his jacket pants and boots leaving him in just his wife beater and shorts before crawling in her bed. First he laid on his back, but could not get comfy she tried not to growl as he moved to turn on his side facing away from her before her arm came around grabbed his far wrist and made him roll till her was spooning her. She held his arm over her like an extra blanket.

Taking his hand she rubbed her thumb between his knuckles, then kissed the spoke. Logan was tense, the time when he stabbed Rogue was still a nightmare for him, but at her kiss he finally relaxed, she trusted him and did not fear his claws.

* * *

"Ah'm trusting you cajun," Rogue spoke as she laid in her bed Gambit behind her arm draped over, "Not a good night to be a swamp rat show this lady you are a gentleman."

He smiled, he had been holding her for a few nights now as he dreams started to approach but she would always end up on the floor before. This was the first night she invited him into her bed.

"Ne craignez jamais, maintenant une dame a regretté de m'emmener dans son lit," he replied as he kiss the side of her head just above the ear.

* * *

 **A/N yes i am doing that.**

 **yes the deal with the drug factory was just that quick.**

 **stopped it here, would love review to tell me what i do right and wrong.**


	14. Chapter 14

"My name for those few that do not know is Charles Xavier, and i will be the professor for this english class," Charles spoke calmly to his first class of the year.

He sat naturally and looked over the faces of his young students, despite his 'plans' not going his way he smiled as he couldn't be happier at the moment. He loved being a teacher, it was a passion of his since the first time he was given the reins by his professor back when he was still a student himself.

"Our first book of subject for this term is 'Moby-Dick' by the author Herman Melville," and he held up his personal copy of said book.

* * *

The toddlers were all gathered into a room and staring up at the old woman, she looked down at all of them and for the first few minutes no one moved or spoke as they sat in a circle and she stood in the center of the circle. Her smile was bright and she just sat on the rug. Say what you will, Tante Mattie always had control of a room, no more evident than her control of a room of toddlers.

Ange was also in the room, she refused to be anywhere without the old woman, and she was in pure awe as a room of rambunctious babies just learning to walk and grab things was silent and controlled without a single word, harsh or other.

* * *

"here you will learn the art and skills used in creating things with your bare hands," Forge spoke. "At first we will be starting with simple wood items, bird houses, planters things of that. Then when you are ready we will work on things...maybe even the danger room."

He smiled as the teens all perked up, well he smiled on the outside. But Forge was not feeling it, his plans had been short term and now it looked like it would take months to achieve then. So he was stuck teaching again. He loved being an inventor but he did not enjoy teaching, especially teenagers.

* * *

"The bad news," Hank started his class. "Is we will be doing a lot of book reading."

The groans filled the room and he chuckled inside ' _no teen enjoys reading books to any amount'_

The good news is we will take that knowledge and use it to combine chemicals...no matter how much I teach or how safe we try to be...there will be explosions"

Half the class smiled or gave a silent cheer, the other looked on as if they were crazy.

* * *

"Welcome to foreign language, here Remy teach you many languages." Gambit started. "Spanish, Japanese, and of course the language that ALL the young Filles love," here he smiled at some of the girls. "French."

The chuckles from the boys were pointed at the blushing faces of the girls.

"A'm Remy E. Lebeau, Now Remy says we get going."

* * *

Storm looked over the close to forty students between four and ten, she was chosen for this group cause without Tante the others felt only she could control this wild bunch. Said bunch was running around scream hollering shouting and making a mess of everything.

She just raised a hand and a small quiet clap of thunder got everyone's attention,

"Since you all have so much energy, lets head outside." She spoke as the kids just looked up at her.

Quicker then even she thought possible they lined up excited to be out of the room.

* * *

Magneto looked over his history class, in just a second he learned what it was that Charles saw. To bad Eric did not receive as warm a welcome as his friend.

"My name is Mr. Eisenhardt, most know me by the name Magneto, but for this time, Professor or Mr. Magus." He spoke calmly eyes scanning the room.

This will be your history class room, and this term will be focused on world history of the twentieth century before world war one, that is 1900 through 1914, any questions?"

A boy half way down the row of seats raised a hand, "Yes Mr...Guthrie?"

"Remember when Striker tried to kill all mutants?" the boy spoke in a cold tone.

Eric just nodded.

"Then you switched it to target humans?"

Eric stiffened but did not argue.

"I know most humans don't treat mutants well, I get that. But my family never treated me or my siblings, half of which are mutants them selves with anything but love and respect. So just wanted ya to know...you tried to kill half my family."

He never raised his voice, he did not need to his anger was thick and his hatred hung in the air as an invisible force. Eric took a minute to collect himself,

"I won't deny or try to defend my actions, there is no defence, you are right I was wrong and maybe in a few years you will see I am not the first to let my power run away with me, I was not the first to attack harm and kill, out of hatred, fear, and revenge. Even though those I attacked had nothing to do with the harm I suffered.

Mr. Guthrie, you are not wrong in you hatred for me, I earned it, but in this class I hope to Impart on you lessons that will prevent others like me from harming again."

"And I should trust you, why?" The teen growled.

"Don't," Eric replied. "Headmistress Monroe does not trust me ether, that is why she a signed a...teaching aide."

Eric pointed to the back of the room where Phoenix sat on the table on the back wall. her smile at the old man was just a little bit predatory for his liking.

"You are not alone in your distrust Mr. Guthrie, and out side of this class you are not even required to give me the time of day, however, Ms. Munroe did assign me as the teacher of this class so it would be an insult to her should you let you anger get in the way."

* * *

"We done yet?" Psylocke asked as she laid on the conference table where the other teachers were arriving.

"Almost Betsy," Warren smiled.

He and Betsy had been assigned the 'math' classes, to say the students were less then cooperative was an understatement. Kitty and Piotr came in next Kitty's computer science class was a hit when she promised to teach the older students the art of hacking if they proved them selves on the december tests. Piotr's P.E. could have been better, him and Logan were teamed up as the teachers and...Logan was Logan.

Piotr was looking forward to his Art classes tomorrow, Rogue walked in with Gambit,

"And Gambit not joking, yo have grease and oil on a spot behind your ear," the cajun spoke again smiling.

"A'h don't believe you and no you will not 'wipe' it off for me, hands off Swamp rat." the southern woman growled. and Slapped his hand that was sneaking up her arm.

"Auto shop went well?" Betsy asked as he looked at the two toned belle.

"Dey knocked over a large pan of oil took an hour to get cleaned up." Rogue replied as she sat.

Hank walked in with Charles,

"So I see all of your fur is intact, no mishaps today?" the bald man asked with a grin.

"First day Charles, won't start with actual chemicals till next week." The furry feral replied with a smile.

"Eric?" Gambit asked as he looked behind Charles.

Magneto looked worn out, as he walked into the room,

"It has been a long time since I spoke to people with the intent of teaching, I was not ready." the Gentleman replied.

"When do i get to start tor...teaching?" Logan's voice cut off the rest of the group.

"You teach with Piotr," Storm replied as the two walked into the room.

"I mean power control, combat training, survival, you know Danger Room stuff." he growled.

"After the students and the staff organize themselves, I suspect I will let you start your training regiment for staff by the weekend."

Many of the adults in said room silently groaned.

"And students?" Logan asked.

"For detention at the moment, I will let you know who, when, and for what as the time comes." Storm replied

Last to enter was Tante, she just went to her chair (an old rocking chair she had 'acquired') and sat.

"Make dis fast Aye have diner to start," She growled.

"Ok," Logan just nodded and looked at the group, "Any trouble, detentions...do I get to have fun?"

There was a murmur of 'no's' and he just growled.

"Mr. Guthrie is hostile towards me," Eric started.

"Oh," Rogue asked. "Is it unwarranted?"

"No he has the right, I just want to ensure that it does not interfere with the class itself."

"I will tend to it," Storm replied. "Anything else?"

"I used a lot of floor dry today, they knocked over a pan of oil." Rogue growled.

"Got some behind your ear," Logan added.

Her hand shot up to mentioned ear before she narrowed her eyes and growled at Gambit, "Not one word."

"If that is all?" Storm asked smirking. As everyone just nodded. "Well, not bad for the first day..."

"Stormy," Gambit asked. "Some students were whispering about Halloween and if the mansion does anyt'ing, we got any plans?"

She smiled, that holiday was tricky, cause going out trick or treating was dangerous and she knew nether Logan nor Remy would let her and Rogue go out to much. (an argument the two men have no trouble getting into with the women.) "I am open for suggestions."

* * *

"I am still alive right?" Storm whined as she landed face first on her bed in exhaustion.

Logan for his part just closed the door to her...their loft, he had not slept in his room since Gambit came back half dead. Once the door was closed he just walked over and took off the witch's shoes and rolled her onto the bed, dinner had been an hour ago, Charles and Phoenix were watching the students so Storm felt like collapsing.

"Yes, just a little tired. darling'" he replied as he got the blankets up and started putting them over her.

"You are not trying to make me sleep in my clothes are you?" She stopped him before sitting up and starting to undress. "Run a bath."

Logan smiled as he watched her unbutton her pants, he reached grabbed the cuff of each leg and pulled forcing her to lay back and he pulled her pants off in one fell swoop before just tossing them on the floor and heading to run her bath. Her laugh reached his ears and he could not help but smile where she could not see.

Arriving in her Goddess blessing, i.e. just her skin, she saw him standing still dressed and held out a hand to help her into the tub. This was something she noticed, he never bathed with her, even when invited, she knew he did bath but as far as Storm knew, no one ever saw him.

Relaxing in the water and bubbles Storm closed her eyes,

"You know, i have noticed a few things about you Logan." she spoke. "one is you never join me in a bath."

He bristled, Logan did not bath well, his style was shower, get in wash get out. He still felt the sting from his 'bath' in Japan. Those women would not take no for an answer and had no fear of him.

"The other thing," Storm spoke sensing his unease. "You refused to join me in my green house."

"There is a reason for that." he replied.

and when she opened an eye waiting for the reason.

He sighed, "You have several plants in there that act as a enticer to ferals, probably the reason hank also spends little time in there."

"Enticer?" she asked opening both eyes now.

"Aphrodisiac...by them selves it is not a problem but added up..." he tried to explain blushing.

"how strong?" she asked learning something new about her beloved plants.

"Last time I was in there not counting with Gambit...I had to fight my self, let me put it this way.

He was struggling for the words, he was trying to be polite and respectful but...he decided to be blunt and honest,

"If i did not get out of there when I did, I would have locked the door and claimed you, and I would not have stopped till I was sure you were with child, no matter how long it took."

Storm closed her eyes and thought about that, both the bad and the good.

"I would not have been ready then," she whispered to herself. "Thank you for being strong for me."

She reached and took his hand softly kissing the back of it at his knuckles, this had become a ritual of theirs, it showed she trusted him. and for the record since he joined her in her bed he had not had a single nightmare. (for the record they have only just slept, Logan could sense something was holding her back, and The Wolverine could smell her fear of going any further.

"Always," Logan replied in a whisper.

* * *

Late that night Tante sat on a couch in the rec room, Ange had her head on one of the old ladies thighs as she faced and watched the movie on the T.V. Rahne was curled up laying in Ange's arms as Mercury laid her head on Tante's other thigh, she held Mary the young girl that screamed a few days ago. Sitting on the floor in front of the old woman Karma held Zinc, none of the girls could sleep for various reasons and were trying to watch a movie.

But most of the movies on were not meant for the youngest girls so Tante turned the T.V. off.

"can you tell us a story?" Rahne asked as she looked up at Tante.

"The is a Queen of great beauty," Tante started.

 _"She was the daughter of a great goddess, she wandered through the land till she came upon her land and throne. The people all bowed to her without question as she walked through the village, in the center was a set of steps that led to a platform in the center of the village and on the platform was a throne._

 _Slowly she walked through the village and up the steps, all the villagers kept their heads down feeling they were not worthy. And so the Goddess Queen ruled, fair and just, with beauty, compassion, and serenity unmatched by anyone else. Thought that did not mean she was weak, no she was a Daughter of a goddess and had a powerful and terrible power at her call at anytime. But she was a kind Queen, she had no need to use violence for control the people loved her, worshipped her, and would lay down their lives for her without being asked._

 _Many years passed from the day of her arrival, and every land around knew of the Goddess Queen._

 _Now many many miles away lived a King, a simple plan human King who used force and fear to control his people, all feared and hated him for his ways. For he would use dark evil magic to gain any power he could. One day hearing about how strong the Kingdom of the Goddess Queen was the human desired her, not as an equal but as a slave, he planned to enslave her and use her powers for himself._

 _First he gathered his Army, powerful and corrupt as any in the land, he offered them violence and vice, and they alone worshipped the ground he walked on, but even with his massive loyal army he knew it would not be enough to beat the Queen, so he went to a dark mage, and asked for a way to control the Goddess made flesh._

 _A dark pact was forged and powers that have no place in the hands of humans were released, The King then sent a message to the Queen requesting an audiance, he knew he could not get to her by force so he kept his plans secret. He walked into the village of the queen calmly with a false respect, his army hidden by the dark magics of the mage._

 _He climbed the stair and nelt before her, as she nodded ina respectful greating his smile turned evil and he cast the binding spell and entrapped the queen. The spell locked away her powers, just then the hidding spell revealed the massive army outside the gates ready to claim the village._

 _But the Great Goddess did not turn her eyes away from her daughter, she had watched everything from her own throne, and when she saw her Daughter in danger she sent her protector. A great beast, with massive claws and sharp teeth empowered by the Great goddess herself._

 _When the Human took a step towards the Queen she laughed,_

 _"My mother sends you her wishes and has a gift for you," the Queen spoke as she stood again._

 _"What gift," the human replied with an arrogant scuff,_

 _The queen actually cocked her head to the side, the smile on her face held more evil than anyone had ever seen her behold before._

 _"It...Has...Claws,"_

 _Just then the beast jumped out of the air from its hidden perch, his paws out driving the human down the stairs away from the Queen's throne down to the ground, claws driving deep into the human's black heart. With a might roar the beast tore the human apart, blood staining the ground as it spread all over. The beast never moved as he looked at the dead carcass before him._

 _With his death the binding spell was lifted and the Queen slowly walked down the steps from her throne and came to stand next to her loyal guardian, then she did something no one had ever seen her do. She knelt down into the mud and blood and tore a piece of her silk dress, then she took the beasts paws one at a time and cleaned each claw, slowly kissing the claw as she cleaned it before moving to the next one._

 _At that moment the villagers who stood by and watched knew, this beast was to be respected like the Queen herself. No other ritual would be needed, the beast would never allow her to be harmed and would defend her and the villiage at her word._

 _Once the Claws were cleaned the Queen was not done, she stood and calmly walked, her guardian right beside her, and exited the village gate to face down the army that still stood before her,"_

Tante watched the girls eyes slowly close and stopped thinking they were asleep,

"What happened?" Rahne asked no one opened their eyes but all wanted to hear,

"The Goddess Queen unleashed a power that none had seen before, a power that her mother had normally restrained her daughter from using for it was so great. But the Human and his army had not only attacked and tried to enslave the Daughter...they also angered the mother and she not only removed the restraints, she helped her daughter unleash her vengeance, none of the army was left standing."

The six girls all seemed to fall asleep as evident by the soft snores that were heard.

"I still don't like that story," Storm whispered from her place behind Tante. she had snuck in and listened to the woman.

"When will the Loa stop running?" Tante replied calmly as she stroked the heads of the girls.

Storm did not reply just left the room, Tante's eyes shifted to the door on the far wall that was hid in a shadow, Logan knew she was looking right at him. He did not know if it was 'just a story' or if the old voodoo priestess could...

* * *

Laying in her room Gambit and Rogue, who had also stopped to listen to Tante's story, were talking about said story.

Again Rogue went for sleeping in the nude under her blankets as Gambit had actually proven to be respectful of her, he on the other hand wore silk pajamas, with socks gloves and a full black silk head cover, that covered his neck and most of his head only his face and hair could be seen. She loved the feel of silk on her skin, though she never told him.

"She been telling dat story since Remy was a boy and before we met Stormy," Gambit smiled.

"Storm did not like it?" Rogue asked confused.

"Stormy's time as the 'kutangatanga goddess' that wandering goddess in Swahili, was bittersweet, she was young and inexperienced, she made mistakes,"

"She wants to be just a mutant that can control the weather?" Rogue asked.

"Stormy is not _Just_ anything," Gambit replied. "She will come around sooner or later, Tante can be very forceful when she wants to be.

Rogue could not stop it, she snorted a laugh, then without warning slapped Gambit's arm and rolled on her side making the cajun spoon up behind so he could hold her as she slept.

* * *

 **A/N well?**

 **i went with a student Cannonball since boom boom is still a student.**

 **psylocke is more of a flirt but i also made her smart enough to teach math classes, angel is a business/math class. (since drake is normally a math teacher and he ant here had to pick someone)**

 **forge is teaching woodshop now i enjoyed my woodshop classes but i feel it is an insult and a punishment for someone like forge.**

 **Rogue got auto shop.**

 **why can remy speak so many languages...its best to be able to speak the language of a country you plan to rob.**

 **yes i did pick a book that pat did a movie of...i enjoyed stewart's version of moby dick more then anyone else's.**

 **and there are some plants that are harmless to humans that do effect animals in that way.**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n No not dead just, sick. also suffered 3 strokes about five years ago so my sense of time is messed up, months can go by without me realising it.**

By mid October the school had settled into a routine, Logan was finally able to get the training regiments organised for both Staff and Students and was clearly enjoying tortu...training them to use their powers effectively. Rogue and Storm had both passed level ten Logan's Run solo. Ace's n Eight's still proved to be hard and they could only pass level ten as a team.

The Gauntlet was used as a punishment at least once a week, so the teens were getting into a healthy amount of teenage trouble. Though Logan still had not killed anyone yet all the students over the age of ten swore that it would be any day.

Eric and Charles have slipped into a relaxed state of teaching, their plans on hold it seems. hank was going spare, every day his desire to study Tante Mattie's Mutation grew, he was convinced she held keys to the X gene. 'No' her only answer when the blue haired doctor would ask, then she would chase him out of the kitchen.

Cannonball Ball, Boom Boom, Jubilee, Mercury and Karma were becoming the older student team to beat. They were wanting to get Ange into their group but she still refused to try, never being to far from Tante, she had not tested well and did not fit into any class with her age group so the old woman was tutoring her hoping to get her to test well come december. Ange still seemed fearful about being there, and her nightmares and withdrawals still had not ended.

Rahne, Zinc, Mary and Little Jamie (despite his near five year age difference) proved to be a future team in the making. They all shared a fun day one week when James Sr. came for his visit, the older Madrox was making a clear effort to be regular in his visits.

"So Hank what have you guessed?" Storm asked with a smile as she entered his personal office.

"Guessed?" The large blue intelectual asked.

"You have been silently spying on Tante for better part of a week, trying to gather information on her mutation, surely you have learned something." The weather witch smiled her eyes staring into his blushing ones.

"It looks like she has a healing factor like Logan's, advanced strength. Judging by how she was able to make Logan stumble when she used the frying pan on his head. Some form of empathy or hypnotic charm, AND she can heal basicly anything in someone else. A truly advanced combination of mutations."

"Very good, and since she has been a VooDoo Priestess for more years then I could count she has not had to hide her skills," Storm nodded. "Which is why she was able to master control of them, without the bigotry or prejudice she was able to ease into her gifts."

"I think our belief that mutation is a 'new' thing was highly over rated." Hank spoke as he looked back at his desk. "We have no idea just how long mutants have been on this planet."

"I suggest you read your history, both factual and the great myths and legends of the world I think we will find that many of the great heros of our history were in fact Mutants." She replied as she sat next to him.

"Yes I think you maybe right,"

They remained quiet for a moment, long enough to be sure he had stopped listening, a habit Charles had picked up again when he realised his students were no longer under his careful control.

"Anything?" Storm asked in a hushed tone.

"After Gambit did what he did to their formula, the drug makers don't seem to realise what happened, there are now whispers all over the internet about mutant slave camps, And that has caused this Hodge to go to ground. Also the actions of the Hellfire club seemed to be quieter.

Gambit and I believe they are just hiding better and have not stopped in thier goals, he feels they are past the point of no return, they could not leave this venture even if they wished."

Storm nodded, "And our house?"

"Forge seems to have gone to ground so to speak, he does his classes, is sociable to a point, Phoenix has claimed he has strong mental barriers, as well as a foreign block, she won't be able to get in without him knowing." Hank added then looked in Storm's eyes.

"She did say she could stage a 'outburst' and just look in everyone's mind at once, but the only way to do that would be to attack everyone including the children,"

"No we will not," Storm replied in a strong voice.

Hank just nodded.

* * *

Rogue laid in her bed under the heavy blanket fighting to stay asleep, Gambit had taken her out the night before and though she enjoyed the diner and the breaking into a guy's room, Gambit identified as a low ranking member of Hell Fire Club, and robbing him blind, repelling down a twenty story building without being seen or heard (he refused to let her fly) had worn her out and she just wanted to rest on this Sunday.

"Let's go Rogue," Logan spoke as he knocked and spoke through the door.

The growl that he received was one he was very proud of, so proud that he just chuckled and pounded on the door harder.

"Last chance," he growled.

There was no reply, so he just kicked the door open walked in saw her foot sticking out from under the covers and with a gloved hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her off the bed.

She never hit the ground as she spun around in mid flight and hovered looking down at him completely pissed.

"Dammit Logan A'm..." She looked down at her self and found that she was wear a set of flannel pajamas. ones she did not remember putting on.

"Gumbo said you was so tired last night when you got home that you got dressed before you passed out, so I figured it was safe." He smirked and crossed his arms. "And even if it wasn't your an adult now not a child, I no longer have any trouble pulling your naked arse out of bed."

She was going to kill this man, friend or not, father figure or not, family or not, Rogue was going to find a way to kill him.

"Lunch will be served in," Logan checks his watch. "ten minutes and _Tante_ wants you there since you missed breakfast _."_

Logan just smiled and left the room closing the now broken door,

"FIX MA DOOR," she hollard out at his back.

Rogue came down stairs as Warren and piotr were leading most of the students outside,

"Mutant dodge ball in about ten minutes," Warren called to the Mississippi girl as he passed.

Rogue did not reply as she entered the kitchen to find Tante and Ange cooking, the young girl seems lost as she quietly went through what ever Tante was teaching her.

"morning," Rogue smiled.

Tante frowned "afternoon child."

Rogue shrugged and looked around...three times,

"Where is Gambit?"

"Way," Tante replied and turned away from Rogue.

' _Thats not right'_ Rogue thought to herself, infact she had a nagging feeling this hole day was off.

"Tante, where is the thieving swamp rat," Rogue growled at the old woman as she stood and stared.

Ange saw the look and quietly yet quickly moved away, the few people in the kitchen that Rogue hadn't noticed had also stood and headed for the door. Watching Tante and Logan argue was fun, EVERYONE waited for the day Rogue and Tante went head to head, Rogues temper was still the stuff of legends.

Tante did not blink an eye as she turned to face the young woman,

"He be working on somet'ing, secret that is,"

"Last time he worked on something secret he came home almost dead, he let himself be tortured, where is he?" Rogue growled back.

"Non," was the old woman's reply.

' _Something is very wrong, it's like she forgot...tante never forgets,'_

Rogue slowly took her glove off, "Tante I will find out one way or the other."

The old woman just tossed her towel on the counter took off her apron and crossed her arms waiting.

Anger raged through Rogue as she grew metal claws and leaped at the old woman only to have a cast iron skillet smash the side of her head sending her through a wall, Stand Rogue roared and leaped back into the kitchen and flew straight at Tante. Her fist missed but the old womans did not as her fist connected with Rogues jaw. After another two shots Rogue finally landed a punch.

Tante took the hit and just smiled, eyes glowing read and teeth sharp pointed fangs, the old woman's skin started to turn pale.

"So much strength yet you don't us it," Tante spoke in a strange warped voice. Then she launched an energy blast from her hand that caught rogue in the chest.

The blast did not just knock the wind from the southern belle, it shredded her clothes leaving her naked...in a dungeon.

* * *

The screams were heard through the mansion, Storm and Beast came running to find Kitty Piotr, Jubilee, and Tabby standing in the hallway facing what they knew was Rogue's room. the walls shook and they heard flames burning. Rahne was being held back by Zinc, Mary and a worried and pained looking Phoenix.

The hall shook again as Rogue screamed louder.

"Wat dis'?" The Cajun asked as he rushed to the group.

"Nightmare," Logan replied as he tried to move forward but couldn't as Rogue was somehow using the power of Magneto.

"We call it Hurricane Rogue," Kitty started. "A mental attack, or a nightmare, that makes her powers go crazy. Not only does she have access to powers she has borrowed in the past but now we add in her flight and strength. I think we should evacuate the mansion till she calms down.

"Non, we not leave her like dis," Gambit replied and looked at everyone.

"trust me Mr. lebeau, when she gets like this it is impossible to..." Kitty started to say as she turned to face the Cajun, only to find him not there. "hey where did he go?"

Piotr pointed and Kitty looked, in the second it took for her to turn to face him, he had moved past her and the rest and was now standing at Rogue's door. he just picked the lock and barged in.

"Kitty...did I not tell you to never use that word?" Storm asked in a deep growling voice, the most angry anyone had heard her before...well logan had heard that voice but of those in the hall he was the only one.

"What?" the girl asked confused.

"Da, on the plane ride after dey picked us up," Piotr answered and cleared his throat, "rule one...never...ever...use the word impossible around Remy."

"He will do something stupid," Logan added nodding and realised he could move.

"Like what?" Tabby asked.

No one had to reply Gambit answered with a shout inside the bedroom.

 _ **"Ok, fille, qu'est-ce que votre culotte a tout tourné et intégrée au verre cassé"?**_

The few the knew french, blushed, Storm counted down from three, as she hit zero. There was a loud scream almost a roar, and a body came crashing through the closed door to Rogue's room. Gambit hit the wall opposite the door and slid down. Rahne had broken free from her captors and went to him as she looked down he just smiled.

"Le Petit, aide-t-il un vieux pêcheur?" the Cajun asked with the devil may care smile of his as he held a hand to the tiny girl.

As she took his hand he stood up and she looked at him,

"You ok Mr. Remy?" she asked.

"Gambit always fine," he smiled.

"Is miss Rogue?" she asked. Here her fear showed as she looked back the the now broken door.

"Ms. Rogue just having bad day, she not mad at you or any student, sometimes adults just have to vent," Gambit tried to think of a way to explain it to the seven year old. "Here, hold this for Mr. Remy,"

And Gambit took off his coat and put it on and around the tiny girl who was engulfed by it. THAT told the adults that this was trouble, Gambit never took off the coat even when fighting Logan, Storm and Rogue at same time.

Gambit smiled petted the girls head and just walked back through the broken door. Almost everyone in the hallway passed out at the same time. Only Storm, Logan, Hank, Piotr and Phoenix were still awake, the redhead had knocked everyone out.

"Someone is attacking her mind, powerful, I would have to expose my self fully to stop them..." she paused cocking her head to the side. "They are in a car, just outside front gate."

Logan knew he couldn't get close to help Rogue in her room, so he trusted the Cajun to handle the pissed off southern woman and he leaped and bolted for the front doors.

The russian knew why he was aloud to stay awake, he had earned the trust of Logan and remy so he knew more then Kitty, he was now gathering up the sleeping bodies.

Storm just kept her eyes on the door, and it sounded like it had started.

* * *

Gambit walked back into that room ready for a fight, as he was thrown out the first time he noticed probably the most important thing...Rogue was still asleep as she ragged and fought, he knew he had to wake her...so he slapped her face.

The haymaker right came around and he barily had time to duck, he slapped her heavy left away as he started to dance. She was all power no finesse. Did not change the fact she was all power, he barily ducked before her fist went through a wall.

The dance continued, he would dodge duck or just slap her hand away as she charged eyes closed sneer on her face, then she would pause...and thats when Gambit would again slap her face. That would again throw her in a rage and she would charge again. After a few minutes she stopped, and started to shake, as Gambit reached to slap her again.

"Slap me again I cut them off," She growled as sh took a step back and sat on her now broken tossed up bed.

"Bienvenue, ma belle guerrière," the cajun spoke as he just moved to sit on the bed with her, draping an arm over her slumped shivering shoulders.

"feel pretty weak," she replied. "And not very belle,"

He did not reply he just kisses her hair that was hanging down over her forehead.

* * *

DAMNIT!" a man that sat in the back seat of a sedan screamed as he grabbed his eyes.

A man that sat in the front behind the wheel as he had been watching turn to face his partner and saw blood coming from his nose.

"What happened?"

"She broke the hold, I almost had her, but the cajun interfered and she was able to fight back. I will never get a second chance..." the first man paused as he thought,

"DRIVE right now go go go," he screamed.

"What?"

But before the first man could answer there was a heavy thump on the roof of the car and six metal blades pieced down, their pointy tips inches away from the drivers face.

Logan did not waste time he tore the roof of the car off shredding the metal, one look at the two men and he knew the one in the back seat with the bloody nose was the one that attacked Rogue.

Waisting no time logan climbed down through the hole he had made in the roof of the car and kicked the driver hard, knocking him out, then turned to face the quivering man in the back seat, from the smell Logan knew it would not take him long for answers.

"Who sent you?" The Wolverine growled, sticking three blades into the man's thigh. There was no way he was living after attacking Rogue.

"His name is...AAAHHHH," the man started but screamed and grabbed his head.

He went into a seizure, eyes rolling back and green ooze slowly leaking from his nose mixed with the blood, Wolverine watched him die in seconds, he turned to the driver and found him in the same state, dead with green ooze leaking from his nose.

* * *

"Dead," Logan replied as he stood in the hall. "Autopsy will probably find some form of capsule in your brains that was triggered, from what I could learn they were pawns,"

Gambit and Rogue finally emerged from her room his arm still around her shoulders.

"You ok kid?" Logan asked concerned.

"As well as Aye can be," She replied as she slipped out of Gambit's arm and went to wrap her arms around Logan who returned the gesture with ease.

"It was a dream, and when I realised I fought, whoever it was tried to make me relive the moment my powers returned only this time, they would not have saved me like before," Rogue spoke. Everyone know what happened to Rogue that day or what was going to happen, it would be a nightmare for a long time to come.

A few moments passed as no one spoke when Tante walked up to the group, Rogue's eyes shot to her, the old woman just looked back and smirked,

"Who ever be attacking you took my form?" she asked and Rogue just nodded. "Dat be old school, I be the least likely to attack child, dey want to make it so you no trust tante no more," She nodded as if this was all A,B,C. "girl child need food and shower, come tante fix you up and show dem we ladies can't be pushed around or controlled."

And with that tante just took Rogue's arm and gently but firmly pried her away from Logan and led her down the hall.

"Has anyone ever won an argument with her?" Beast asked as he watched the old woman lead Rogue away.

"Just Stormy," Gambit replied as he smiled at his sister and walked away heading to an door leading out of the manor.

* * *

 **I am not translating that do it your self tell me what you think, google translator english/french.**


End file.
